


Done My Sentence (but committed no crime) - traduction française

by GlitchedMindy



Series: Le Réseau Angélique [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV), Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Angels | Anges, Demons, Diverge du canon après la saison 3, F/M, Hell | Enfer, Hellhounds | Molosses Infernaux, London Bellow | Londres d'En Dessous, M/M, Magic | Magie, Nightmare World | Monde Cauchemardesque, Post-Season/Series 03, Puppies | Chiots, traduction française
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchedMindy/pseuds/GlitchedMindy
Summary: Plusieurs choses tournent mal en même temps. Crowley n’est pas certain de savoir si les malheurs d’Aziraphale continuent d’arriver parce que ce dernier est un idiot, ou parce qu’il se passe effectivement quelque chose d’affreux.Spoilers : Il se passe vraiment quelque chose d’affreux.Lucifer voudrait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment que le Monde Cauchemardesque leur fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toutes. Et aussi, que Michael aille se faire voir et ne revienne jamais.Traduction deDone My SentenceparSpinnerDolphin
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Le Réseau Angélique [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929838
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction - Notes de traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpinnerDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinnerDolphin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Done My Sentence (but committed no crime)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196884) by [SpinnerDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinnerDolphin/pseuds/SpinnerDolphin). 



> **Notes de l’autrice :**  
>  Préparez-vous bien, on part pour une sacrée aventure cette fois, et un chouia plus sombre que les précédentes. Je vous préviens, même si c’est dit dans les mots clefs, qu’il arrive quelques choses assez affreuses à Trixie en cours de route, mais elle s’en sort bien à la fin, et tous ceux qui lui auront fait peur seront sévèrement punis. N’amenez pas vos enfants dans la Londres d’En Dessous, quoi que l’Archange Michael vous dise. C’est un enfoiré de toute façon. (Je vous recommande toujours ce film, il est charmant).
> 
> Cela étant dit, il y a un chiot très très mignon, si je peux me permettre de l’affirmer. Je n’arrêtais pas d’être distraite pendant que j’écrivais ces lignes parce que je n’arrêtais de googler des chiots (POUR MES RECHERCHES!!) et ils étaient tellement mignons que je ne pouvais juste pas résister. Vraiment, faites vous une fleur et faites une recherche sur les chiots Beauceron. Parce que OH MON DIEU. Il m’en faut au moins vingt comme ça, s’il vous plait, merci.
> 
> **Notes de la traductrice :**  
>  Pour le NaNoWriMo 2019, j’ai décidé de m’attaquer à une traduction de fanfiction, et j’ai choisi celle-ci, qui me semblait d’une longueur tout à fait raisonnable pour atteindre l’objectif sans m’attaquer à un trop gros morceau. C’est la troisième de la série donc certains détails risquent de vous échapper, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas nécessaires à la compréhension de l’histoire.  
> La traduction est complète, n’ayez donc pas peur, tous les chapitres seront publiés, même si 2020 et autres aléas de l'existence ont retardé ladite publication. Par contre, **s’il vous plait, laissez moi un commentaire ou un kudo** si vous la lisez. Je ne cherche pas la popularité, mais j’ai besoin de savoir si j’ai vraiment quelques lecteurs ou si j’ai fait tout ça pour rien ;). Savoir que j’ai des lecteurs me motivera probablement à continuer à traduire d’autres histoires pour vous !
> 
> La série s’appelle _Angel Network_ , ce que j’ai traduit par _Le Réseau Angélique_. Il s’agit d’un groupe créé par Aziraphale et composé des créatures célestes qui vivent sur Terre ou sont alliées des humains.
> 
> Le premier chapitre n'est pas originaire de la fic, c'est un récapitulatif des deux histoires précédentes de la série, puisque je ne les ai pas (encore) traduites. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait aider pour comprendre quelques petites allusions pour la suite. J'en ai aussi profité pour rajouter quelques notes de traduction purement personnelles.

Puisque cette fanfiction fait partie d’une série de plusieurs histoires, et que je n’en ai traduit - à ce jour - que le troisième volet, il m’a semblé utile de rajouter une petite introduction pour résumer ce qui s’est passé dans les deux précédentes histoires de la série.

En ce qui concerne la chronologie des évènements relativement au matériau d'origine, le récit se situe dans une réalité alternative se situant quelque part après la saison 3 de Lucifer. Chloé et Lucifer forment un couple, Chloé sait qui est Lucifer, et les évènements survenus ultérieurement à la saison 3 n'ont pas eu lieu dans cette fanfiction (ou différemment). Les évènements et personnages de _Good Omens_ sont tirés du roman, pas de la série.

#### Angel Network - part 1: A Devil Put Aside (for me)

  * **Traduction du titre :** _Un démon mis de côté (pour moi)_
  * **Synopsis (traduction) :**

> Aziraphale aimait garder un oeil sur ses congénères célestes, mais cette fois ci il était occupé à… Crowley ne savait pas quoi exactement, à paresser probablement, ce qui avait donc contraint Crowley à se rendre à Los Angeles pour aller prendre des nouvelles de Raguel. 
> 
> Mais au lieu d’un archange mal en point, il tombe nez à nez avec CE SATANÉ LUCIFER EN PERSONNE. La bonne nouvelle - enfin, la nouvelle bizarre - c’est que le patron est apparemment tombé amoureux d’une humaine? C’est… quelque chose.
> 
> [Le point de vue d’un démon sur Deckerstar. Ou, pour les fans de Good Omens, Crowley est complètement déconcerté d’apprendre que son patron a l’air d’apprécier la Terre lui aussi. Le récit devrait être clair si vous ne connaissez qu’un seul des deux fandoms, Lucifer ou Good Omens. La nouvelle _Murder Mysteries_ est traitée comme de l’histoire ancienne et ses évènements sont expliqués dans l’histoire.]

  * **Le résumé express :**

Aziraphale envoie Crowley rendre visite à un de leurs congénères angéliques à Los Angeles, Raguel (personnage de Murder Mysteries) un ange déchu n’ayant pas toute sa tête et ayant par le passé eu un certain penchant pour une justice radicale et définitive. 

Malheureusement, au lieu de trouver Raguel, Crowley tombe sur une scène de crime. Pis encore, il tombe sur son ancien patron, qui pour une obscure raison, travaille avec une inspectrice de police, et ce avec enthousiasme. Chloe considérant Crowley comme un témoin, il se retrouve embarqué dans l’enquête malgré lui, ainsi qu’Aziraphale qui ne compte pas le laisser tout seul avec Lucifer. 

La fine équipe retrouve Raguel (que ni Lucifer ni Crowley n’apprécient), Ella a droit à sa révélation du surnaturel, et un vilain petit diablotin du nom de Sebastian se retrouve enfermé dans une bouteille et stocké quelque part dans la librairie d’Aziraphale. 

Pour finir, Crowley et Lucifer se réconcilient plus ou moins, Lucifer devient (malgré lui) membre du réseau angélique d’Aziraphale (malgré ce dernier également) et Crowley enseigne à Chloe comment prendre soin des ailes de Lucifer à l’aide de baguettes spéciales faites main.




#### Angel Network - part 2: Mouths to Feed (ain't nothin' in this world)

  * **Traduction du titre :** _Des bouches à nourrir (Il n’y a rien en ce monde)_. Titre tiré des paroles de la chanson _Ain’t no rest for the wicked_ de Cage The Elephant
  * **Synopsis (traduction) :**

> Crowley n’est bon à rien à temps de crise. Lucifer aurait dû s’en douter, mais apparemment l’incompétence de ce délinquant de démon est contagieuse. Entre-temps, quelque chose d’horrible s’est échappé de ce que Crowley appelle le Monde Cauchemardesque, comme si ça pouvait aider. Franchement, Lucifer est sceptique à propos de toute cette histoire. [Cette histoire n’aura aucun sens sans avoir lu l’histoire précédente d’abord, donc lisez-la !]

**En bref :** Lucifer a le désagrément de voir une session de camping en compagnie de Chloe et Trixie se faire interrompre par l’arrivée de deux anges fort mal en point. Une créature humanoïde inconnue mais visiblement pleine de dents s’en est prise à Aziraphale et Crowley a besoin d’aide.

La créature vient du monde Cauchemardesque, comme l’appelle Crowley, et un bref échange épistolaire inter-dimensionnel (par l’intermédiaire d’esprits du vent, Zephir et Boréas) avec l’ange Castiel leur permet d’apprendre que le monstre est un Léviathan, qu’il est vulnérable au borax, et qu’il faut le décapiter. Bon courage!

Après une traque qui leur fait faire un aller retour entre Londres et Los Angeles (et recontrer des personnages d'un autre fandom), Lucifer et Crowley se retrouvent confrontés au Leviathan et la créature est vaincue. La morale de l’histoire : apparemment, des créatures se baladent d’un monde à l’autre, et on se demande bien pourquoi. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien, n’est-ce pas?




#### Angel Network - part 3: Done My Sentence (but committed no crime)

Ca commence dans le prochain chapitre :)

  * **Traduction du titre :** “ _J’ai purgé ma peine (mais je n’ai commis aucun crime)_ ”, titre tiré des paroles de _We Are The Champions_ du groupe Queen
  * **Notes de traduction préliminaires :**
    * Les anges… ronronnent… dans cette histoire. Sauf que ce n’est pas un ronronnement à proprement parler et que d’après l’autrice ce son évoque la vibration d’une corde de guitare. En anglais, il y a un super mot pour ça, _thrumming_. En français, j’ai donc le choix entre “tambouriner”, “vibrer”, “ronronner”, “vrombir”. J’ai fait ce que je pouvais, pardonnez moi :p
    * Le personnage de Michael est tiré du [film du même nom](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_\(film,_1996\)), de 1996.
    * Cette troisième histoire rajoute l’univers de _Neverwhere_ de Neil Gaiman au crossover. L’essentiel des concepts utiles sont expliqués par les personnages donc ce devrait être compréhensible sans connaissance particulière.
    * Dans la tradition du roman _De Bons Présages_ (alias _Good Omens_ ) les notes de pied de page font partie intégrante de l’histoire (et devraient fonctionner aussi bien en mode "Entire Work" qu'au format epub). J’y ai ajouté mes notes de traduction mais si mes considérations ne vous intéressent pas, elles sont précédés de _ndt_ pour les différencier du récit d’origine.




	2. Chapitre 1

Crowley[NdT] parcourut la lettre, puis la relut de nouveau. Son contenu ne s’améliora pas.

“ _Crowley_ ”, se plaignit Trixie. “Tu avais dit que tu m’apprendrais comment faire peur aux plantes !”

Crowley déglutit et lança un coup d’oeil à la fillette.

Béatrice Decker avait onze ans. Elle avait le même âge que l’Antéchrist, à ceci près qu’Adam garderait ses onze ans aussi longtemps qu’il le souhaiterait, tandis que la fillette grandirait qu’elle le veuille ou non. Il n’y avait absolument rien de remarquable chez elle, à part le fait que, comme sa mère, elle était complètement immunisée contre certains types de tentations. On pouvait la laisser seule pendant de courts moments, mais Lucifer avait invité Chloé à dîner et avait demandé à Crowley de la surveiller. Apparemment, Mazikeen chassait une prime, et la petite fille ne se contenterait de rien de moins qu’un démon.

Bizarre, cette gamine. 

Il lui avait effectivement promis de lui enseigner comment soumettre une plante à sa volonté, mais Zephyr avait choisi ce moment pour voleter jusqu’à lui et lui déposer une lettre sur ses genoux. 

C’était un plaisir d’avoir des nouvelles de Castiel. Excepté que Castiel envoyait habituellement ses lettres à Aziraphale.

“Je—” fit Crowley, et sa voix se fêla.

Trixie fronça des sourcils. “Est-ce que ça va?”

Absolument pas.

“Je pense”, parvint-il à énoncer, “qu’il faut que j’appelle ta mère.”

“Mais elle est à un rendez-vous avec Lucifer”, fit Trixie. “Tu sais combien de temps j’ai dû les regarder être tristes l’un pour l’autre ? Ils faut qu’ils aient un rendez-vous. Tu pleures ?”

“Bien sûr que non. Les démons ne p-pleurent pas”, s’étrangla-t-il. Il était probablement en train de pleurer.

“Crowley ?”

“Tu peux me passer mon téléphone, s’il te plait ?” demanda-t-il. S’il bougeait, il risquait de tomber.

Trixie fit ce qui lui était demandé.

Crowley reporta son attention sur la lettre. Sa vision se brouilla.

_Quelque chose ne va pas_ , les mots lui sautaient au visage.

_Une lettre d’Aziraphale…_

_Comme une dernière Volonté, un Testament, Crowley…_

_Qu’est ce que ça veut dire, chez vous, quand un ange est rappelé ? Pour nous ça signifie la Rééducation, et si Aziraphale doit être Rééduqué…_

_S’il te plait, sauve-le…_

Trixie tira sur sa manche. Il prit son téléphone. Il choisit d’appeler Chloé, parce que s’il appelait Lucifer, ce dernier allait péter les plombs, et ça pourrait bien déclencher une guerre[1].

Chloé décrocha instantanément. “Crowley ? Trixie va bien ?” Sa voix était teintée d’inquiétude. 

“Elle va bien. Le Paradis a convoqué Aziraphale”, lâcha brusquement Crowley. “Je—je ne sais pas quoi faire. J’ai eu une lettre de C-Castiel disant qu’Aziraphale lui a écrit jusssste avant qu’ils ne le ramènent En Haut, parce que c’était le sssseul mode de communication non ssssurveillé. Quelque chosssse a très mal tourné. Je—J’ai besoin d’aide.”

Trixie laissa échapper une exclamation. Deux bras vinrent entourer la taille de Crowley. “Oh, Crowley”, fit la fillette. Il appréciait sa compassion, vraiment, et il se laissa un peu aller contre elle.

Il y eu un silence à l’autre bout du fil. 

“Le Ciel a convoqué Aziraphale”, dit Chloe, d’une voix étouffée, comme si elle cédait son téléphone à quelqu’un d’autre, et Crowley était un imbécile parce qu’elle était littéralement installée en face de Lucifer et que bien sûr elle allait lui passer le téléphone. “Il ne sait pas quoi faire.”

Un bruissement, alors que Lucifer prenait le téléphone.

“J’appelle Amenadiel”, dit Lucifer d’un ton grave. “Et je vais exiger, en tant que Seigneur des Enfers, qu’ils le ramènent immédiatement sur Terre. Bien compris ?”

Crowley prit une inspiration saccadée sous le choc. Amenadiel. Bien sûr. Et—et Michael. Michael était là haut lui aussi—

“Tout ira bien, Crowley”, fit Lucifer, un peu gêné.

“Et s’ils lui rognent les ailes?” laissa échapper Crowley. “Pour… Pour toute cette affaire d’apocalypse—”

C’était stupide. C’était stupide. Oh, par Manchester, tellement stupide, parce que Lucifer était un ami, l’essentiel du temps, mais il était toujours le Seigneur des Enfers et il avait été furieux quand tout ça s’était passé…

“S’ils lui font ça”, fit doucement Lucifer, “Nous le récupérerons, et je le guérirai. D’accord ?”

Crowley expira un soupir tremblant. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la chaleur réconfortante de Trixie. “Un jour, il faudra que tu m’expliques tout ça”, murmura-t-il, en faisant de son mieux pour se calmer. “L’Apocalypse.”

Il pouvait pratiquement sentir la grimace renfrognée de Lucifer à l’autre bout du fil. “Il y avait un livre”, répondit sombrement ce dernier. “C’était le Destin, apparemment. Je ne voulais pas jouer ma part, mais j’ai réalisé que que si je ne créais pas un Antéchrist, toutes les portes de l’Enfer s’ouvriraient, indépendamment de mon contrôle. Ça m’avait l’air particulièrement déplaisant, donc j’en ai fait un, et je l’ai confié au démon qui me semblait le mieux comprendre l’humanité.” La grimace s’adoucit en un sourire. “Tu as tout gâché de façon remarquablement spectaculaire, n’est ce pas Crowley ?” Sa voix se fit plus chaleureuse. 

“Tu étais furieux.”

“Je pensais que les Portes de l’Enfer allaient s’ouvrir”, dit Lucifer à nouveau, d’un ton ferme et étrangement réconfortant. Crowley pouvait les entendre se lever de leur table, le bruit de leurs pas alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. “Et ça a failli être le cas. C’est Adam qui les a fermées, tu sais. Respire, Crowley.”

“Je n’ai pas besoin de respirer”, fit faiblement Crowley.

“Bien sûr que si”, répondit Lucifer.

“Pas littéralement.”

“Les anges s’auto-actualisent.” 

Crowley prit une respiration sifflante, parce ce que c’était une remarque tout à fait pertinente. “’Suis pas un ange”, dit-il. 

Trixie le serra plus fort contre elle. “Si, t’en es un”, dit-elle. “C’est pas parce que t’es Déchu que t’es pas un ange.”

Crowley cligna des yeux tel un hibou dans la direction de la fillette. C’était gentil de sa part, sauf qu’il n’était clairement plus un ange, et ne voulait pas vraiment en être un. Les anges étaient des trous du cul. Il voulait Aziraphale, tout de suite et maintenant, mais il avait peur d’appeler. Il ne voulait pas entendre la ligne sonner dans le vide. Si Aziraphale avait contacté Castiel, ça devait être très mauvais.

“Crowley”, fit doucement Lucifer. “Nous quittons le restaurant maintenant.” Crowley pouvait entendre le grondement du moteur de la Corvette dans le fond. “Nous serons de retour dans environ une demie-heure. Je te repasse Chloé, et j’appelle Amenadiel.”

“’Kay”, répondit faiblement Crowley.

“Hey, Crowley”, dit Chloé. “Où es-tu ?”

“Dans le salon. Trix est… euh… en train de me faire un câlin.” 

Il pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. “Vraiment? C’est parfait. Pourquoi ne pas lancer un film? Vous pourrez le regarder le temps qu’on rentre.”

Ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée. Il baissa les yeux vers Trixie. “Ta mère suggère qu’on regarde un film. Raiponce ?”

Si Aziraphale était rapatrié là-Haut, il n’y avait vraiment rien qu’il puisse faire, excepté prier Michael ou Amenadiel. Michael était un con, et Amenadiel était franchement terrifiant, mais Crowley allait le faire quand même, parce que c’était tout le principe béni du Réseau Angélique. Il avait besoin d’aide. De toute façon, il aimait bien Raiponce. Ça lui rappelait la Rébellion, mais d’une façon plus positive, d’un point de vue quête de sa propre destinée et tout ça.

Trixie y réfléchit quelques instants. “Tu peux faire du pop-corn ? J’aime bien quand tu fais éclater les grains.” 

“Je peux faire le pop-corn”, répondit doucement Crowley.

“Est-ce que tu peux me la passer ?” demanda Chloe. Crowley passa le téléphone à Trixie.

“ _Il vient juste d’avoir des nouvelles très effrayantes, Petit Singe_ ”, expliqua Chloé à la fillette. “ _Est-ce que tu peux juste… lui tenir compagnie ? Jusqu’à ce qu’on sache ce qui s’est vraiment passé ?_ ”

“Quelque chose est arrivé à… tu sais.” Trixie lui jeta un coup d’oeil furtif, comme s’il ne pouvait pas deviner ce dont elle parlait. C’était une enfant naïve.

“ _On ne sait pas encore, bébé. On ne sait pas pourquoi il a été convoqué, on sait juste que Crowley a peur._ ”

Crowley voulait protester, il n’avait absolument pas peur. Il était terrifié. C’étaient deux choses très différentes.

“ _Mais je parie qu’il apprécierait vraiment que tu t’assoies avec lui pour regarder un film, d’accord ?_ ”

Les grands yeux de Trixie croisèrent le regard de Crowley. Crowley réalisa à retardement qu’il ne portait pas ses lunettes de soleil. 

Trixie était le genre de gamine pragmatique, qui aimait toutes choses démoniaques, mais pas de cette façon qui indique une tendance au mal ou à la psychopathie. Elle aimait les couteaux parce qu’ils étaient cools, pas parce qu’ils pouvaient blesser les gens. Elle aimait cogner des mannequins d’entraînement parce que c’était amusant. Elle proférait en gloussant des phrases en Lilim qui auraient horrifié sa mère [2]. Elle avait même rectifié une démangeaison dans les plumes tectrices de Crowley, à sa propre demande. Cela faisait des siècles qu’il ne s’était pas fait lisser les plumes sérieusement par quiconque en dehors d’Aziraphale, mais elle n’était pas trop mal, pour une enfant humaine. Une sacrée princesse des Enfers. Pas étonnant que Mazikeen l’aime bien. Crowley l’aimait bien, lui aussi. 

“J’aime bien Raiponce”, dit-elle avec un haussement d’épaules, aussi bien à l’intention de sa mère qu’à celle de Crowley. 

“ _Merci ma chérie, on arrive bientôt à la maison._ ” 

Trixie raccrocha. “Allez”, fit elle doucement. “On va regarder Raiponce.” Elle prit la main de Crowley dans sa petite main et le tira vers le canapé. En chemin, il matérialisa une nouvelle paire de lunettes sur son nez. 

Crowley manqua toute la première partie du film, perdu dans un brouillard d’anxiété tout en préparant du pop-corn grâce à la chaleur de ses mains [3]. Il ne sortit de sa distraction que lorsque la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit. Il tourna la tête si vite qu’il faillit se casser la nuque, et se mit à genoux sur le canapé comme un enfant pour regarder par dessus le dossier. Il était absolument certain qu’il n’avait rien de cool, en particulier parce que le pop-corn se mit à sauter partout, à moitié éclaté. Trixie gloussa. 

“Des nouvelles ?” demanda-t-il à Lucifer quand celui-ci entra. 

“Amenadiel est apparemment en train d’enquêter”, répondit Lucifer sans détour. “Puis-je voir la lettre ?”

Crowley lui tendit la lettre de Castiel, froissée et serrée dans son poing, et plus ou moins recouverte d’huile de pop-corn. Il n’avait pas encore tout assimilé. “Il doit avoir été particulièrement effrayé”, dit-il doucement, même si Aziraphale aurait détesté l’entendre dire ça, “pour écrire à Castiel à la hâte, plutôt qu’à moi.”

Chloe fit son apparition auprès de Lucifer. Elle lui toucha le bras en passant à ses côtés, puis s’installa près de Crowley sur le canapé. “Est-ce que tu veux rester ici ce soir ?”

Crowley la regarda fixement [4]. Il se sentait un peu vide.

Et c’est à ce moment que quelqu’un d’autre franchit la porte d’entrée.

Crowley le vit le premier, parce qu’il regardait par dessus l’épaule de Chloé. Il le remarqua une fraction de seconde avant Lucifer : Michael, avec ses grandes ailes blanches et son sourire de mangeur de merde. 

Oh… Putain.

“Coucou, Luci”, salua Michael d’une voix traînante, et si Crowley n’avait pas été fou de terreur pour Aziraphale, il aurait probablement totalement apprécié la vue de Lucifer manquant de sauter au plafond. Chloe bafouilla, confuse.

La réflexion traversa l’esprit de Crowley à la vitesse de l’éclair: Il regrettait déjà d’avoir seulement pensé à prier pour l’aide de ce salaud, mais qui aurait cru qu’il répondrait ? Michael n’était en général pas autorisé à venir sur Terre. La porte grinça en se refermant derrière ce dernier.

“Que _diable_ viens tu foutre ici ?” fit Lucifer, horrifié. Il s’éloigna du sofa d’un pas chancelant, les paumes tendues en avant, _pas là pour se battre_. Son regard se dirigea, brièvement, vers Chloé [5]. 

Michael haussa les épaules, et par chance ne dénonça pas Crowley. “Ils voulaient envoyer Gabriel, mais il était occupé.”

“Tu l’as occupé, tu veux dire [6]”, intervint Crowley d’un ton morne. Il glissa un bras autour de Trixie et la rapprocha de lui, non pas que Michael soit du genre à s’attaquer à un enfant. Elle avait l’air confus, mais pas effrayé, pas encore.

Le sourire de prédateur de Michael s’estompa de son visage. “Quelque chose de ce genre”, répondit-il gentiment. “Aziraphale a vraiment fait une erreur, Crowley.”

“Arrête tes conneries, Michael”, fit Crowley d’un ton sec. Il avait eu peur de Michael, autrefois, mais c’était avant qu’il ait eu à libérer cet abruti d’un lampadaire plié. Deux fois. Les Archanges. Vraiment. Pourquoi qui que ce soit voudrait s’en prendre à un réverbère ? 

Il entendit Chloé reprendre son souffle, comme l’arrivée si ce nouvel ange avait soudain plus de sens. “Pourquoi l’ont-ils rapatrié ?” demanda Crowley. 

Michael pencha la tête. “Tu ne sais pas ?”

“Bien sûr que non”, fut la réponse exaspérée du démon. 

Michael s’immobilisa. Il se figea complètement, comme seul un Archange en service actif pouvait le faire, un des derniers Séraphins du Ciel, et planta son regard dans celui de Crowley, ancien et calme et bourdonnant de puissance. “Islington s’est échappé.”

Le fond de l’estomac de Crowley s’était déjà écroulé au moins une heure auparavant, mais quelque chose d’autre s’écrasa au travers du sous-sol jusqu’en Enfer. “Quoi ?” fit-il dans un souffle étranglé. 

“Impossible”, aboya Lucifer, de sa position retranchée à l’autre bout de la pièce. 

“Tu t’es bien échappé”, fit doucement remarquer Michael.

“Ma prison avait un verrou”, répliqua Lucifer. “Et je n’ai fait de mal à personne. Islington a coulé une ville entière. L’Atlantide”, précisa-t-il à l’intention de Chloé, qui paraissait de plus en plus inquiète au fur et à mesure que Lucifer s’éloignait. “Islington est l’ange responsable de la disparition de l’Atlantide.”

“Ce… n’est pas…” bredouilla Chloé. 

“Un ange a fait couler l’Atlantide ?” couina Trixie. 

“Un ange très méchant”, lui expliqua doucement Crowley. “Les histoires racontent toutes que Lucifer et ses démons détestaient les gens. Elles se trompent.”

“Bien sûr qu’elles se trompent”, répliqua la fillette d’un ton catégorique. 

“C’était Islington qui détestait les gens”, poursuivit Crowley. 

“Islington a perdu la raison”, fit Michael. Il regardait Trixie avec perplexité, comme s’il n’avait jamais vu un enfant auparavant. Qui pouvait savoir? Peut-être que c’était effectivement le cas. “Le Tout-Puissant l’a fait enfermer dans une cage sous Londres, où résidait la Principauté Aziraphale, pendant des centaines d’années. Et maintenant la cage est vide. Il se dit…” — Il avait levé la voix, à l’intention de Lucifer qui s’était éloigné si loin qu’il était presque contre une fenêtre [7] — “qu’Islington est en Enfer.” 

“Qui dit quoi ?” gronda Lucifer.

“Du coup je pense”, continua Michael, “Que tu devrais descendre En Bas et vérifier par toi-même.” Il arqua un sourcil.

Il y eut un bref silence. 

“Maintenant”, dit fermement Michael. 

Très lentement, Lucifer secoua la tête. “Je n’y retournerai pas”, dit-il. 

Michael avait une lueur familière dans l’oeil. “Bataille ?” souffla-t-il, excité.

“Pas dans la maison de Chloé, non. Michael”, intervint Crowley. “Michael !”

“Bataille !” s’exclama Michael, aussi impossible à arrêter qu’un foutu train à vapeur, et il bondit.

Chloé sursauta près de Crowley, s’écriant “Lucifer !” mais Crowley la retint avec fermeté, parce que se placer entre Michael et Lucifer était la façon la plus rapide de se suicider qu’on puisse imaginer. Même Trixie se pressa contre lui, effrayée. 

Lucifer n’était pas un imbécile. Crowley savait que Lucifer avait perdu au moins une douzaine de combats contre Michael, tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres, sans parler de la Chute. Lucifer se précipita sur la fenêtre derrière lui [8], plongea au travers, et une fois dehors ses ailes blanches reflétèrent la lumière de la lune pendant un bref instant avant que Michael ne le suive. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine d’attendre d’être dehors. Ses ailes se déployèrent partiellement tandis qu’il fonçait, défonçant tant la fenêtre que le mur dans un fracas retentissant, et tous deux disparurent, le bruit des battements violents de leurs ailes résonnant dans le ciel.

“Qu’est ce qui…” haleta Chloe, cherchant à se libérer de l’étreinte de Crowley comme pour les suivre. “Qu’est ce qui vient de…”

“Eh bien”, répondit Crowley d’une voix traînante, la retenant toujours. “Ça s’est terminé comme je m’y attendais.” Et puis il prit une inspiration tremblante et perdit complètement son sang-froid, parce que Aziraphale avait été convoqué, qu’Islington s’était échappé, que Michael allait pulvériser Lucifer, et que tout partait en vrille.

“No… oh, Crowley, oh mon dieu…” des bras tendres et chauds l’enveloppèrent, et Chloe le prit dans ses bras. “Okay, d’accord. On va le ramener, Crowley. On va le récupérer.” Elle lui frotta le dos, légèrement tremblante, clairement en train de paniquer à propos de Lucifer [9].

“On va tous mourir”, sanglota Crowley. “Je ne le reverrai plus jamais et Islington va couler London et puis va découvrir que je suis ici et coulera LA, et ensuite ira Là-Haut et va… va juste massacrer tout le monde et… et voilà, tout sera fini! Et si Michael élimine Lucifer H-Hastur va me trouver et _je veux Aziraphale_ …” 

Bon. Ça allait mal. Ça allait définitivement mal. Il était temps de faire le point : Crowley, Serpent du Jardin d’Eden, agent de terrain de l’Enfer, et crâneur invétéré [10] l’essentiel du temps, était en train de pleurnicher disgracieusement dans le giron de la petite amie du Diable.

Mais Chloé était la meilleure amie qu’un démon puisse avoir, parce qu’elle lui frotta le dos et lui fredonna doucement sa meilleure imitation d’un ronronnement d’ange. “C’est une possibilité réelle, ou tu es juste en train de flipper ?” murmura-t-elle. 

Crowley hoqueta. “Sais pas. Islington était dans sa prison depuis des milliers d’années. Aziraphale aime bien lui rendre visite toutes les cinquantaines, et il dit, il dit que ça[11] a complètement perdu la tête. La dernière fois, la dernière fois Aziraphale a parlé à Lord Portico à propos des portes, il les a fait vérifier et vérifier encore. Islington l’a vraiment fait flipper. Il est venu me voir pour dîner après.” Il pressa sa joue contre l’épaule de Chloé et se laissa lourdement aller contre elle. Elle était chaude et plaisamment confortable, mais elle était un substitut médiocre pour un ronronnement de basse profonde et un pull râpeux. Mais quand même. Elle était une bonne amie.

“Qui est Lord Portico ?” demanda Trixie derrière lui d’une voix hésistante. 

“Trix—” commença Chloe, mais elle avait tort, Crowley avait besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose. 

“Lord Portico de la Maison de l’Arche est — était — l’Ouvreur de la Londres d’En Dessous”, expliqua doucement Crowley. “Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait été assassiné. Il y a ce truc que font les cités, certaines villes, les vieilles villes, elles se divisent en deux : la ville d’En Haut, et la ville d’En Bas. Comme un iceberg. On peut dire que vous vivez dans le Los Angeles d’En Haut. Je ne suis pas sûr que la ville soit suffisamment vieille pour avoir un Dessous[12]. Le temps se fait emprisonner, comme dans de l’ambre. Ou bien, c’est comme… Un miroir. C’est difficile à expliquer, il faut le voir pour le comprendre. Il y a… de la magie, et des créatures, et un genre de ténèbres, dans les villes du Dessous. Lord Portico pouvait ouvrir n’importe quelle porte, et il pouvait en créer, et il pouvait les fermer. Azraphale lui a fait vérifier les verrous d’Islington, parce que Islington était dans une cage de la Londres d’En Bas. Je n’aime pas trop les villes d’En Dessous.” Il renifla, et avant qu’il puisse la retenir, la vérité sortit : “Elles me font peur. Il se passe des trucs horribles là dessous, parce que ce ne sont pas des démons, ce sont des gens.” 

Chloé lui frotta le dos[13]. “Les gens sont capables des pires exactions comme de la plus grande vertu”, récita-t-elle pensivement.

“Tu as écouté Aziraphale”, chuchota Crowley d’une voix misérable. 

“On va le ramener”, dit-elle.

“Comment ?” gémit Crowley. 

“Lucifer a appelé Amenadiel”, répondit Chloé. “N’est-il pas censé être le plus grand et plus dangereux des anges à notre disposition ?”

“C’est toujours un ange”, marmonna-t-il au creux de son épaule. “Il suit toujours les règles. Faire s’évader quelqu’un de prison est un délit passible d’éjointage.” Il frémit, parce que l’idée d’Aziraphale, son ange à lui, son compagnon de six mille ans, mutilé — ses belles ailes couleur crème, amputées aux extrémités pour le priver de la capacité de voler — était tout simplement horrible.

“Tu n’as visiblement jamais rencontré Amenadiel”, lui dit gentilment Chloe. “Il trouvera quelque chose, ne t’inquiète pas.” Elle lui massa les omoplates.

“Qu’est ce qui va arriver à Lucifer ?” s’inquiéta Trixie, anxieuse. 

Crowley ferma les yeux. “La dernière fois, Michael lui a arraché la langue. Je n’en ai aucune idée.”

“Il lui a arraché la _langue_ ?” couina Chloé d’une voix haut-perchée [14]. Elle s’était tendue. “Et c’est votre _ami_ ?”

“C’est l’ami d’Aziraphale”, marmonna Crowley sans enthousiasme. “Et si Lucifer a une once de bon sens, il fera un saut de l’ange direction l’Enfer. Michael gagne toujours. Il m’a viré d’Irlande, une fois.”

Il pouvait entendre les rouages tourner dans la tête de Chloé. “Saint Michel et le Serpent”, finit-elle par conclure. Elle lui frotta le dos une fois de plus.

“Ouais. Enfoiré. Tu sais qu’il m’a coupé le bout de la queue ? De toute façon je n’ai jamais aimé l’Irlande.”

“Comment Aziraphale a-t-il pu se lier d’amitié avec lui ? S’il t’a fait du mal ?”

S’il voulait faire du mal à Lucifer, c’était ce qu’elle était en train de demander en réalité. Elle tremblait littéralement d’inquiétude. Il soupira. 

Chloé était du genre raisonnable. Il n’était pas question de _Il faut qu’on l’aide !_ ici. Elle savait, soit par instinct soit par déduction face à l’agitation de Crowley et son insistance à la retenir, que se placer entre Lucifer et Michael était une sentence de mort, peu importe leur intention de ne pas lui faire du mal. Les combats d’Archanges n’étaient pas à prendre à la légère. C’était une affaire de patience. L’un d’entre eux finirait par revenir. Ça craignait, d’être la demoiselle en détresse. Crowley était bien placé pour le savoir, parce qu’en ce moment précis, c’était lui la foutue demoiselle.

“Michael adore la Terre”, soupira Crowley. Chloé sentait bon, et elle était agréablement tiède. “Il est tombé sur Aziraphale, à Londres. Aziraphale a eu cette idée idiote de se lier d’amitié avec lui, histoire de me protéger. Ça a pris du temps, mais ça a marché, du moins un peu.” Il déglutit. “Peut-être que ça aidera Lucifer aussi.”

“Peut-être”, murmura Chloé. “Peut-être.”

* * *

**1.** Lucifer n’avait pas l’intention de déclencher une guerre. Il avait donné sa liberté à Crowley. Crowley était le pire vassal qui soit, donc ce n’était pas une bien grande perte, mais il faisait un excellent ami. Ce dont il s’était toujours douté. Aziraphale était un casse-pieds de première catégorie, mais Crowley l’adorait à tel point que c’en était embarrassant. Pour rien au monde Lucifer n’aurait laissé qui que ce soit briser le coeur de Crowley en s’en prenant à cet idiot d’ange. [Remonter]

**2.** Crowley trouvait ça hilarant et lui en avait appris d’autres. Il lui avait ensuite appris comment dire “va te faire foutre”, quoique en moins de mots, en Enochien. [Remonter]

**3.** Trixie trouvait ça extrêmement cool. Maze ne pouvait pas faire éclater du pop-corn avec ses mains. C’était probablement un truc d’ange déchu, sauf que Lucifer n’avait jamais jamais jamais jamais réalisé de miracles, et maman disait que ce n’était pas gentil de lui demander d’en faire, donc peut être que c’était juste un truc de Crowley. Bref, elle mangeait le pop-corn dans ses mains sitôt éclaté, satisfaite. Parfois l’un d’eux sautait trop loin et elle devait aller le chercher. C’était marrant. [Remonter]

**4.** Ses yeux jaunes devinrent énormes, les pupilles assez larges pour devenir rondes. Sa lèvre trembla. Il ressemblait à un serpent de dessin animé sur le point d’éclater en sanglots bruyants et humides, qui ne pourrait être consolé que par… Lucifer n’était pas trop sûr, Chloé était parfaite, rien à voir avec un dessin animé. [Remonter]

**5.** Elle ne risquait rien de la part de Michael. Lucifer le savait bien. Michael était un connard, mais le pire qu’il pouvait tenter de faire était de coucher avec elle, sans succès. Michael pouvait ensorceler les gens au même titre que Lucifer, bien que tandis que ce dernier utilisait le _désir_ , Michael avait la _passion_. Subtilement différent, mais le résultat était généralement le même. Lucifer avait vaguement envie de voir la tête que tirerait ce crétin prétentieux, toujours si satisfait de lui même, lorsque ses pouvoirs ne marcheraient pas sur Chloé, mais c’était une affaire personnelle entre lui et Michael. Plus vite il s’échapperait de là, moins Chloé risquerait de s’en mêler, et d’être blessée en conséquence. [Remonter]

**6.** Gabriel n’avait aucune sorte d’imagination. Il n’avait même pas essayé le sucre quand il était sur Terre. Le sucre ! Le sucre était la meilleure chose sur Terre et Gabriel s’en fichait complètement. Michael trouvait ça scandaleux. Gabriel ne regretterait pas une minuscule petite visite, surtout qu’il n’aimait même pas la Terre. De toute façon, c’était un problème du Réseau Angélique, et moins Gabriel en savait à ce sujet, mieux c’était. Michael pensait plus ou moins que le Tout-Puissant le savait parfaitement. [Remonter]

**7.** Les sorties de secours, c’est important. Lucifer n’en était pas à son coup d’essai. [Remonter]

**8.** Évidemment qu’il n’allait pas se battre contre son imbécile de frère dans la maison de Chloé, faites lui un peu confiance. [Remonter]

**9.** Chloé était complètement au delà de la panique. Que diable est-on censé faire quand un archange fait son apparition pour faire la peau de votre petit ami diabolique ? Elle ressentait l’envie de rire hystériquement. Elle avait envie de rager furieusement contre l’injustice de tout ceci, parce que Lucifer n’avait rien fait de mal. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Était-il seulement possible de sauver Lucifer ? Ce n’était pas comme si elle pouvait tirer sur l’Archange Michael ! Ce qu’elle pouvait faire, et faisait, était réconforter le démon qui tremblait dans ses bras, parce que Crowley était un amour qui s’effondrait complètement quand quelque chose arrivait à son petit ami apparemment très enclin aux accidents, et c’était quelque chose sur quoi elle pouvait se concentrer. [Remonter]

**10.** Oui, Crowley savait ce que les autres démons disaient à son sujet. Il trouvait ça super. [Remonter]

**11.** Les anges, tous les anges, étaient dépourvus de sexe à moins de faire un effort. Lucifer était un connaisseur dans ce domaine, mais Crowley et Aziraphale s’en souciaient rarement. Les anges étaient également dépourvus de genre, et, arrivés sur Terre, ils avaient l’embarras du choix. La plupart avaient du mal. Le genre, en tant que concept, était plutôt complexe à saisir pour un ange. Beaucoup choisissaient le genre masculin, parce que c’était franchement plus facile, bien qu’une partie choisissaient le genre féminin, et d’autres n’en choisissaient aucun, ou les deux, ou n’importe où dans le spectre. Crowley avait eu à écouter beaucoup de diatribes enflammées d’Aziraphale sur le sujet, parce qu’Islington avait tapé du pied et affirmé “ _je hais les humains_ ”, sans prendre la peine d’expérimenter cet aspect de l’humanité. Islington restait aussi éthéré qu’on puisse l’être sur le plan humain, son enveloppe corporelle bâclée, sa divinité transparaissant au travers. Ça ne prenait part à aucune bagatelle humaine comme le genre, les papilles gustatives, ni même les chaussures, soit dit en passant. Aziraphale en grimpait aux rideaux. Comment qui que ce soit pouvait apprécier l’humanité sans faire l’effort de s’imprégner de leurs petites habitudes ? Honnêtement. [Remonter]

**12.** Elle l’est. La ville de Los Angeles du Dessous est un endroit effrayant rempli d’Espagnols, de colonialistes et d’amérindiens extrêmement contrariés, ainsi que d’étrange échos distordus du grand écran. Voilà comment ça marche : Les villes sont des icebergs. La LA d’En-Haut évolue dans le temps de façon linéaire, et en chemin perd des pièces d’elle-même. Ces fragments tombent En-Bas, dans la partie inférieure de l’iceberg, en quelque sorte. Une cité parallèle qui existe sous et entre la maçonnerie. Los Angeles du Dessous, qui occupe les égouts et les espaces liminaux, possède des rues trempées de sang qui viennent directement des années 1600 et des colons espagnols, ainsi que des rues du peuple Tongva qui remontent à l’ère avant Jésus-Christ. Les jours d’antan et des gens morts depuis bien longtemps existent toujours ici bas, sous formes d’échos et d’ombres. Franchement les cités du Dessous donnent la chair de poule à Crowley. [Remonter]

**13.** Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. De la magie ? Des villes du Dessous ? Ça paraissait complètement fou, mais d’un autre côté, elle était en train de réconforter un Serpent d’Eden complètement effondré, et son petit ami était le Diable, donc, vraiment, tout était possible. Mais quand même. Chloé était une femme de logique, et avait le désagréable pressentiment que cette histoire de Londres du Dessous allait être une autre de ces affaires célestes du genre à secouer les fondations même de tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Avoir ses croyances fondamentales ébranlées était particulièrement épuisant. Elle tapotait le dos de Crowley, et elle aurait bien prié pour avoir la force de gérer tout ceci, mais qui savait qui écoutait de l’autre côté ? La magie était effrayante. [Remonter]

**14.** Son esprit se vida. Sa langue? La langue de Lucifer ? Déliée et douce et malicieuse, la langue avec laquelle il l’embrassait, avec laquelle il l’aimait, dont il faisait usage pour les tirer de toutes les situations ? Qu’était Lucifer sans sa langue ? Comment avait-il pu, comment osait-il ? Le choc premier céda la place à une rage incandescente. Son pauvre Lucifer ! Et puis une nouvelle réflexion : Est-ce que sa langue avait repoussé ? Est-ce qu’elle avait envie de le savoir ? Non. Non, elle n’en avait pas envie, mais elle décida qu’elle détestait Michael de tout son être. Son coeur se serra d’inquiétude. Est ce que Lucifer allait lui revenir sans sa langue ? Ou… ou éjointé, quoi que ça veuille dire ? [Remonter]

* * *

**Note de Traduction (NdT).** Dans la version française du roman _Good Omens_ , intitulée _De Bons Présages_ , Crowley est renommé Rampa, dérivé de Rampant ( _Crawly_ ). Par préférence personnelle, j’ai décidé de m’en tenir à Crowley. [Remonter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est toujours un peu tendu de coder des notes de pied de page, donc n'hésitez pas à me signaler la moindre erreur !


	3. Chapitre 2

Crowley s’endormit sur elle. 

Il n’en était pas très fier, mais elle était si tiède, et il s’était transformé en serpent à un moment donné, et s’était enroulé autour de ses épaules, et voilà. Elle était un corps tout chaud et il lui faisait confiance parce qu’elle faisait partie du réseau angélique, même si elle n’était pas un ange, et puis voilà. 

Il se réveilla parce qu’il y avait quelque chose dans la pièce. 

Le soleil se levait, et Chloé était profondément endormie sur le canapé, Trixie dans son giron. Crowley avait drapé son corps reptilien autour de ses épaules. Il leva sa tête serpentine par dessus le dossier du sofa, et vit une large brume noire informe, tourbillonnant en cercles silencieux au dessus du tapis, derrière le canapé, comme en pleine réflexion. C’était un diablotin, mais bien plus sombre et inquiétant qu’aucun diablotin qu’il ait jamais vu.

“Non”, dit Crowley à la créature, et il aurait grondé s’il n’avait pas été un serpent. “Posséder les gens est répugnant, et qui plus est ces humains sont à moi.”

 _Répugnant ?_ ricana l’esprit maléfique, d’une voix qui avait l’air faite de verre brisé et d’éclats tranchants, et qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu’il ait entendu auparavant. _Mais c’est ça qui est amusant ! Islington a dit qu’on pouvait s’amuser._

La créature ne s’attaqua pas à Chloé, parce que Crowley était enroulé autour de son cou et qu’il n’y avait aucune chance qu’un diablotin puisse passer outre un Démon Supérieur dans cette situation. Elle se dirigea droit sur Trixie. 

Hors de question. 

D’une manière indéniablement dépourvue d’élégance, Crowley reprit forme humaine, un brumisateur vide à la main. Il était enroulé sans grâce autour des épaules de Chloé mais il se tortilla et la bouscula et, par dessus le glapissement surpris de cette dernière, il s’empara de la créature qui plongeait sur Trixie. Il agrippa la fumée épaisse et poisseuse d’une main et la pressa contre le brumisateur. La créature tenta vaguement de le mordre, en vain puisqu’elle n’avait pas de corps, puis essaya également de le posséder, ce qui était risible. Éventuellement, il parvint à l’enfermer dans la bouteille. Il plaça un sceau dans le fond pour faire bonne mesure, parce que ce petit diablotin était particulièrement malveillant.

Il entreprit ensuite de choir par terre avec un bruit sourd.

“Qu’est ce que c’est que ce bordel, Crowley ?” cria Chloé.

Étalé au sol sur le dos, Crowley tendit le bras pour lui montrer le brumisateur. “Un diablotin”, répondit-il.

Chloé cligna des yeux.

“M-maman?” Trixie paraissait terrorisée. “Maman, maman, ça… ça voulait que je…”

Un sentiment de rage féroce de déploya à l’intérieur de Crowley. Ces deux là étaient les humaines de Lucifer, mais elles étaient plus ou moins en train de devenir les siennes aussi. “La possession, c’est _répugnant_ ”, dit-il à la fillette d’un ton grave et indigné[1]. “Et tu es l’humaine de Lucifer, et Mazikeen, et par Manchester tu es mon humaine à moi aussi. Ce déchet a choisi le mauvais humain, tu m’entends ?” Il secoua la petite bouteille, embrumée de noir par la présence du diablotin.

Trixie avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle hocha la tête. “On peut appeler Maze ?” murmura-t-elle. 

Mazikeen était terrifiante. Mais elle offrirait certainement une meilleure protection que tout ce dont Crowley était capable. “Ouais”, fit-il. “Bien sûr. Elle n’habite pas ici ?”

“Elle est en train de chasser une prime, mais elle rentrera pour ce genre de problème, je pense”, dit Chloé. Elle déglutit. “Crowley… Lucifer n’est pas revenu de la nuit…”

Crowley frappa le sol de sa tête. Elle avait raison. “Michael, Michael, Archange Michael, entends ma prière”, dit-il. “Qu’est ce que t’as foutu de mon patron ?”

“J’ai chassé Beelzébub jusque dans les profondeurs de l’Enfer, et là nous avons combattu !” s’exclama Michael en apparaissant soudainement, magnifiques ailes blanches et tout le toutim, provoquant les exclamations de Chloé et Trixie. “Nous nous sommes affrontés au dessus du Lac de Feu et puis…”

“Viens-en au fait, Michael”, l’interrompit Crowley. “Est-ce qu’il va revenir, ou…?”

Michael eut l’air très fier de lui. “Je l’ai enfermé dans la cage.”

“Évidemment que tu as fait ça. Il va bien”, informa Crowley à l’intention d’une Chloé visiblement alarmée. “Il peut crocheter la serrure, donc le pourchasser là dedans est globalement inutile.” Il adressa un regard noir à Michael.

“C’est pour le principe”, marmonna Michael. 

“C’était méchant”, fit Trixie.

Les ailes de Michael se gonflèrent d’orgueil contrarié. “C’est ma fonction.” 

“Votre fonction c’est d’enfermer les gens dans des cages ?”

“Sa fonction est d’être un connard”, grommela Crowley.

Michael renifla dédaigneusement dans sa direction. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais par terre ?” demanda-t-il. 

Crowley souleva le brumisateur à plantes. “Diablotin”, fit-il. 

“Bataille ?” répondit Michael dans un halètement enthousiaste.

“Non ! C’est juste un foutu diablotin ! Couché !”

Michael se dégonfla.

“Retourne en Haut et va sauver Aziraphale”, lui dit Crowley, inutilement. 

“Aziraphale est puni”, répondit Michael, mais il avait l’air sincèrement désolé. “Ce n’est pas mon domaine.”

Non, songea rageusement Crowley. Il ne voulait pas monter Là-Haut parce que s’il y allait, il serait coincé et ne pourrait plus redescendre. Il n’était probablement là que grâce à un détail technique, après tout.

“Est-ce que tu as vu Islington ?” demanda-t-il. “En Enfer ? Le diablotin l’a mentionné.”

Michael cilla. “Je me battais contre Lucifer.”

Crowley frappa le sol de son crâne “Évidemment. Ça ne t’est jamais venu à l’idée que Lucifer ne voulait pas se battre ?” 

Michael cilla de nouveau. “Non.”

Le démon laissa échapper un soupir explosif. Il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin d’Aziraphale. Aziraphale savait comment gérer ce crétin. “Eh bah voilà, il ne veut pas se battre. Écoute, Michael. Pourrais-tu…” Oh, c’était tellement une mauvaise idée, mais le Serpent en Crowley ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation d’un peu de chaos. “Tu pourrais aller nous chercher un petit-déjeuner? Je suis traumatisé, et ces humaines aussi.” Il désigna Chloé et Trixie. “Le moins que tu puisses faire, c’est de nous apporter à manger. Et du café. S’il te plait ?”

Michael plissa les yeux. “Tu mijotes quelque chose.” 

Crowley lui adressa un sourire aussi doux et faux que la moitié des seins de Los Angeles. “Toujours.”

“Je saurai déjouer tes complots, Serpent !” fit Michael d’un ton grandiloquent, mais c’était sa façon à lui d’être joueur, et il fit demi tour et trottina jusqu’au trou qu’il avait laissé dans le mur la nuit précédente. Crowley se promit qu’il le réparerait, dès qu’il aurait l’énergie de se soulever du plancher.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois le sol de son crâne. “Fais donc ça[2].”

“J’ai… j’ai pas si faim que ça”, fit doucement remarquer Trixie.

“C’était juste pour me débarrasser de lui. Lucifer va probablement arriver d’une minute à l’autre, maintenant qu’il est parti”, expliqua Crowley. “Il peut vraiment crocheter la serrure.”

“Pourquoi… pourquoi y a-t-il une cage ?” questionna doucement Chloé.

“Parce que le Tout-Puissant est une terrible personne, voilà pourquoi”, marmonna Crowley. “Tu veux appeler Mazikeen ?”

“Pas besoin.”

“Lucifer !” s’exclama Chloé en se levant brusquement. Crowley bascula la tête en arrière.

Comme prévu, une fois Michael hors de vue, Lucifer fit son entrée boitillante. Le bras passé par dessus l’épaule de Mazikeen, il se traîna dans la pièce avec elle. Le Diable avait un oeil au beurre noir, une de ses ailes pendait dans un drôle d’angle, comme si elle était brisée. Sa main droite était recouverte de coupures et éraflures comme s’il l’avait enfoncée dans un buisson de ronces. Méchante cage. 

“Maze !” s’écria Trixie, en partant à la suite de sa mère.

Crowley se fit la réflexion qu’il devait se lever, et roula mollement sur lui même. Il s’interrompit à ce stade et considéra mornement la possibilité de revenir à sa forme de serpent, mais renonça. Mazikeen était la meilleure tortionnaire de l’Enfer, songea-t-il, lugubre. Sa meilleure option était probablement de se cacher sous le canapé. Il laissa reposer sa joue sur le tapis, pris de déprime.

Chloé se glissa sous le bras libre de Lucifer, et Maze et elle le traînèrent à moitié jusqu’au canapé, où il s’effondra pesamment. Chloé se anxieusement à caresser les plumes de son alula, les lissant comme si le geste était naturel pour elle, comme si elle était née pour ça. Crowley se sentait abstraitement fier d’elle[3]. “Lucifer, c’est Michael qui a fait ça ?”

Lucifer se laissa aller à ses caresses. “Évidemment que c’était lui, ce satané enfoiré”, répondit-il d’un ton maussade, et ce fut tout ce que Crowley entendit, parce que le regard de Mazikeen se fixa droit sur lui. 

“Crawly”, dit-elle brièvement. Il sentit son coeur s’arrêter, dans le mauvais sens du terme. 

“Mazikeen des Lilim”, marmonna-t-il en réponse, terrifié et toujours par terre, mais sur son ventre à présent. Il n’avait décidément pas le courage de se relever. Peut-être que s’il restait parfaitement immobile, elle oublierait l’avoir vu. Même si elle était un Démon Inférieur, elle le surpassait largement en rang, et elle était le démon le plus terrifiant dans l’arsenal de Lucifer. D’une main tremblante, il souleva le diablotin dans sa bouteille. “Ce truc a essayé de prendre possession de la petite humaine.”

Le regard de Mazikeen s’assombrit de rage. Elle lança un coup d’oeil à Trixie, qui avait refermé ses bras autour de sa taille sans une once de peur. La petite fille renifla.

“Oh, vraiment ?” susurra Mazikeen d’une voix de velours, à la façon des Lilim, douce et aussi mortelle que la belladone. Crowley retint un frisson.

“Ça allait tuer maman”, chuchota Trixie.

“Ça allait _quoi_ ?” gronda Lucifer en provenance du canapé.

“Ça voulait que je tue maman !” Trixie éclata en sanglots et pressa son visage contre Mazikeen.

“Oh, ma chérie…” Chloe paraissait choquée. Auprès d’elle, Lucifer avait l’air aussi meurtrier qu’on puisse l’être avec un oeil au beurre noir et une aile cassée.

“Qui… _ose_ …” s’indigna-t-il en un grondement féroce. 

Crowley banda les muscles et se redressa finalement en position assise, tout tremblant, parce qu’il était entouré de beaucoup trop de gens[4] très effrayants et très énervés. “C’est différent”, dit-il. “C’est différent des diablotins que j’ai vus par le passé. Regardez-ça, ma dame.” Il tendit la bouteille à Mazikeen, et ajouta, par acquis de conscience, parce que les Lilim aimaient vraiment, vraiment tuer les choses, “Regardez bien.”

Elle prit le brumisateur, sourcils froncés. Elle le souleva à la lumière comme s’il s’agissait d’un vin fin et qu’elle en inspectait la robe. A l’intérieur, le diablotin tempêtait et rageait, la fumée noire tourbillonnant furieusement.

Elle inclina la tête. “Bizarre”, dit-elle d’un ton bas. “C’est _vraiment_ anormal. Lucifer, regarde ça.”

“Comment ça, c’est anormal ?” questionna Chloé. Elle tenta d’intercepter l’objet afin de le transmettre à Lucifer, mais tous l’avertirent de s’en tenir en distance. 

“N’y touche pas !” fit Lucifer, mais sa voix sonnait plus plaintive que ferme. Il s’empara du brumisateur. 

“C’est tout en… bords dentelés et angles brisés”, tenta d’expliquer Crowley. “La plupart des diablotins sont lisses. Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer autrement. Ça a mentionné Islington, Lucifer.”

Lucifer était lui aussi en train d’exposer la créature à la lumière pour l’examiner, de sa main tailladée et sanglante. Crowley songea une fois de plus à la cage en Enfer, et sa misérable serrure. Il ne l’avait jamais vraiment trop regardée. Est-ce qu’elle avait des lames ou quelque chose ? Ou bien les coupures venaient du mécanisme ? Ça avait dû être terriblement douloureux quoi qu’il en soit. La main de Lucifer était en lambeaux. “Ce diablotin a été créé”, déclara Lucifer. “Il ne s’est pas créé tout seul. Quelqu’un l’a créé. A partir d’une âme humaine, mêlée au firmament de l’Enfer. J’ai interdit cette pratique il y a des _siècles_ ”, il finit sa phrase dans un grondement.

“Fabriqué par un autre diablotin, pas un démon”, confirma Mazikeen. “Regarde ces bords inégaux.”

“Impossible”, fit Lucifer. “Les diablotins sont sous contrôle.”

Crowley eut une pensée extrêmement déplaisante. “Pas dans le Monde Cauchemardesque”, dit-il lentement. 

Mazikeen fronça les sourcils. “Qu’est ce que c’est que ça, le Monde Cauchemardesque ?”

“L’univers d’à côté”, répondit Crowley. “Le patron est resté dans sa cage. N’a jamais imposé sa loi en Enfer. Le coin est envahi de diablotins.”

Mazikeen gronda, dévoilant presque les dents dans une parodie de sourire, et c’était terrifiant. Crowley sentit son coeur trébucher dans sa poitrine et il inspira nerveusement. “Impossible”, dit-elle, d’une voix basse et féroce. 

“Il ne ment pas”, fit doucement Lucifer. Il secoua le brumisateur. “Il n’y a qu’à demander.” Il pressa la gâchette. 

“Lucifer !” s’écria Chloé, et Trixie laissa échapper un cri de terreur, mais elle se calma lorsque Mazikeen s’agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras. Crowley fut abasourdi à cette vue, la vue de Mazikeen des Lilim en train de câliner une petite fille. Il ne l’avait jamais vue que de loin, et c’était essentiellement parce qu’elle était habituellement occupée à éviscérer quelqu’un.

“Du calme, ma chère”, fit Lucifer d’une voix chantonnante à l’intention de Chloé, tout en projetant le brouillard noir. “Tu es entourée de démons qui t’adorent. Aucun d’entre nous ne laissera cette créature ne serait-ce que te renifler. Le moustique[NdT 1] et toi êtes en parfaite sécurité. Eh bien, bonjour, à qui ai-je affaire ?”

La vicieuse brume sombre tourbillonnait et se tordait au dessus de la tête de Lucifer. Quand les yeux du Diable se mirent à luire, l’entité s’aplatit tel un chien qu’on vient de mater. “ _Mon… mon seigneur_ ”, laissa-t-elle échapper.

“Nom, date de décès, occupation”, aboya Lucifer, sa feinte patience se dissipant brusquement. Chloé baissa la tête et se pressa contre lui, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Pauvre humaine, songea Crowley avec sympathie. Chloé était la plus brave d’entre les braves, mais elle n’était pas faite pour le surnaturel. Distraitement, il se fit la réflexion qu’il lui offrirait un de ces trucs au citron quand tout ceci serait terminé. Après une visite en Enfer, ou un incident avec le Paradis, Crowley avait tendance à se rouler dans tout ce qui était terrestre pendant un moment. Ça le rassurait. Peut-être que ça aiderait Chloé aussi. Elle aimait le citron, de toute façon, il en était quasiment certain. 

“ _Barry Howel, 12 Octrobre 2003, Torture et Tourments, monseigneur !_ ” répondit le lutin[NdT 2]. 

“Qui t’a créé ?” exigea Lucifer. Il serra Chloe contre lui, presque distraitement, son regard embrasé fixé sur le diablotin. 

“ _A-Alistair, monseigneur_ ”, fut la réponse.

“Pourquoi a-t-il désobéi à mes ordres ?” gronda Lucifer. 

“ _Alistair suivait les ordres de Lilith, monseigneur, parce que vous êtiez… étiez… dans la…_ ” la voix de la créature s’estompa. 

“La Cage”, intervint Crowley. “Le mot que tu cherches est cage.”

“ _Vraiment?_ ”, roucoula le lutin. “ _C’est vraiment le mot ? Quel joli Déchu ! Je n’ai pas vu de Déchu depuis qu’Azazel est parti pour la surface !_ ”

“Réponds à la question”, coupa sèchement Lucifer. “Étais-je dans la cage ?”

“ _Oui, monseigneur_ ”, répondit le diablotin, rappelé à l’ordre. 

“Pendant des milliers d’années.”

“ _Des millions !_ ” chantonna le lutin, gloussant. “ _Mais on vous a sorti de là, du moins pour un moment !_ ”

Lucifer hocha la tête. “Et en Enfer”, dit-il, “combien y a-t-il de diablotins ?”

“ _Des tas_ ”, se vanta la créature, la brume sombre tourbillonnant encore et encore.

“Qui t’a envoyé ?” demanda Lucifer.

“ _Islington_ ”, gloussa le diablotin. “ _C’est un ange, sauf qu’il n’a pas d’ailes_ ”, on pouvait entendre une moue dans sa voix. 

“C’est tout ce que j’avais besoin de savoir. En règle générale, je ne détruis pas mes diablotins, mais tu t’en es pris à Béatrice Decker, et c’est impardonnable. Je te condamne à l’annihilation, félicitations, tu es le premier diablotin en douze siècles à te prendre cette sentence. Maze.”

La lèvre de Mazikeen se souleva en une grimace menaçante. Elle projeta une lame méchamment courbée, forgée en Enfer, droit dans la brume avant que qui que ce soit n’ait le temps de réagir, et la créature hurla et mourut, vacillant et s’estompant comme les lueurs d’un orage. Le couteau s’enfonça dans le mur du fond. Crowley sentit son coeur tressauter d’horreur. 

On n’anéantissait pas quelqu’un juste parce qu’il avait fait une erreur, même quand ce quelqu’un était un affreux diablotin distordu et contrefait. Il fixa Lucifer, la bouche ouverte, incapable de s’exprimer. Il avait vaguement envie de gémir. Il ressentait ça comme une trahison. 

“Maze !” s’exclama Chloé, visiblement tout aussi choquée. C’était étrangement rassurant.

“Islington”, gronda Lucifer, comme si sa sentence n’était rien, comme si elle n’allait pas à l’encontre de tout ce qu’il avait toujours défendu. Tout ce pour quoi Crowley avait été Déchu. Comme si Trixie, aussi adorable soit-elle, était plus importante que ce seul et unique principe vital. Crowley et Lucifer avaient tous deux dû renoncer à beaucoup de choses au nom de ce principe, à l’époque.

Crowley déglutit. Peut-être que pour Lucifer, c’était effectivement le cas. Et si cette abomination avait tenté de prendre possession d’un Aziraphale vulnérable à ce genre de chose? Quelle horrible idée. Horrible, horrible, horrible. Et si ça avait fait du mal à Aziraphale? Si ça s’en était pris à Bakt ou Kemsit ou Masaharta ou Thonis, ces humains qu’il avait aimés si longtemps auparavant ?

La pensée fit glisser un lent frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait suivi Lucifer jusqu’au bout dans son indignation au nom de Seraquael[NdT 3], ce même Lucifer qui venait d’annihiler complètement ce diablotin sans même y penser. Crowley aurait-il fait de même pour Aziraphale ? Il l’avait déjà fait à Ligur, il y avait une apocalypse de cela, pour sauver sa propre vie. Il avait défenestré ses principes tel un Wilhelm Slavata von Chlum[5], parce qu’il était terrifié, parce que c’était la fin du monde, et parce que l’Enfer en avait après lui. Bien sûr qu’il ferait pareil pour Aziraphale. Peut-être même qu’il l’aurait fait pour Trixie. Lucifer avait fait le bon choix. Cette réalisation s’éleva comme une nausée dans l’estomac de Crowley. Il voulait se cacher sous le canapé. 

“S’il y en a un, il y en aura d’autres”, cracha Mazikeen. “C’est comme ça que les diablotins fonctionnent.” Elle caressa gentiment les cheveux de Trixie. Elle était attachée à la petite, elle aussi. Bien sûr, tout comme Crowley. 

Et elle avait raison. Oh, par l’Enf—par Quelque-part, elle avait raison. Il y aurait d’autres diablotins. 

“On est fichus”, dit Crowley d’une voix faible. “On est tellement foutus. Pourquoi Islington nous envoie-t-il des lutins du Monde Cauchemardesque ? Comment Islington s’est-il procuré des lutins du Monde Cauchemardesque ?” parce que ce diablotin venait si clairement du Monde Cauchemardesque que c’en était douloureux. Cette créature était dégénérée, et contrefaite, et mal entretenue. Ça venait d’un monde où Lucifer était dans une cage, où l’Enfer était submergé de ces saletés, et où un lutin du nom d’Alistair créait d’autres lutins. Crowley avait entendu ce nom d’Alistair auparavant, par le biais de Castiel. C’était définitivement le Monde Cauchemardesque. 

“C’est toi qui as un contact”, fit remarquer Lucifer.

Oh. En effet. 

Un peu tremblant, toujours occupé à tenter de reprendre son souffle après le choc, Crowley claqua les doigts et fit apparaître du parchemin et un stylo. Il se mit à griffonner. “Boreas !” cria-t-il pendant qu’il écrivait. “Vene mihi! Nuntium habeo tibi fer Castieli!”

“Non tuus servus sum, Serpens”, siffla Boreas, comme il sifflait toujours, mais Crowley n’avait pas le temps pour ces absurdités. Il se sentait traumatisé et il avait besoin d’Aziraphale, et il avait diablement besoin des conseils de Castiel parce que c’était la deuxième foutue bénie fois que ça leur arrivait ! Quelqu’un allait être blessé, si tous ces monstres continuaient à s’échapper d’un monde vers l’autre. 

“Amabo te, Boreas”, insista Crowley, et le vent, clairement exaspéré par toutes ces absurdités, prit la lettre et disparut. 

Zephyr revint très vite et déposa sa lettre sur la tête de Crowley. Mazikeen laissa échapper un ricanement face au glapissement surpris du démon. Il déplia la lettre, en grommelant avec indignation à voix basse.

_QUOI_

_comment ça tu avais un de nos démons_

_Cas est à l’épicerie_

_— Dean_

Foutrement génial. Crowley détestait quand les frères Winchester répondaient à ses lettres, en particulier ce prétentieux et imbécile de Dean. Ce que Castiel voyait en lui était un complet mystère. Castiel adorait ces deux garçons, ils avaient un accès total à sa correspondance, après tout, ce qui impliquait beaucoup de confiance. Bien sûr qu’ils lisaient le Latin, en tant que chasseurs, et bien sûr qu’ils pouvaient invoquer les vents, pour la même raison. Sam appelait leur monde le “Monde des Rêves”[6].

“Qu’est-ce qu’il dit ?” demanda Chloe, parce qu’elle était six cent fois meilleure que Dean Winchester. Elle avait toujours l’air un peu choquée, mais elle se concentrait sur le moment présent du mieux qu’elle le pouvait.

“Il est à l’épicerie, apparemment”, marmonna Crowley. “Dean Winchester répond à ses lettres maintenant.”

“Qui diable est Dean Winchester ?” s’enquit Mazikeen.

Crowley tressaillit. Les mots lui échappèrent avant qu’il ne puisse les arrêter. “Votre pire cauchemar”, dit-il. 

Elle haussa le sourcil et passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, comme s’il s’agissait d’un challenge intéressant. Il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin d’Aziraphale. “Mon pire cauchemar”, précisa-t-il. “Le pire cauchemar de tout le monde. Des humains qui chassent des démons.”

Trixie laissa échapper une exclamation et s’agrippa plus fort à Mazikeen. “Mais pourquoi ?” gémit-elle. 

“Parce que les démons dans leur monde ressemblent à ce diablotin”, lui expliqua Crowley, un peu plus gentiment. “C’est pour ça qu’on l’appelle le Monde Cauchemardesque, tu comprends ?” Une créature dotée de multiples ailes fit son apparition dans un coin de la pièce. C’était Zephyr une fois de plus, indifférent aux lois du temps comme de la physique. Le vent vit tomber une autre lettre sur Crowley. Crowley l’ouvrit. 

_Cher Crowley,_

_C’est Sam. J’espère que tu vas bien. Je suis désolé que mon frère soit complètement inutile. J’ai vérifié rapidement dans notre bibliothèque parce que je crois avoir vu quelque chose de ce genre une fois. Je n’ai pas trouvé grand chose, juste la mention d’un démon nommé Malphas au 16 ème siècle. Il était plutôt inhabituel pour un démon, du moins de notre point de vue: Il déclarait avoir été créé à partir du firmament de l’enfer, au lieu d’une âme humaine, et il prétendait s’être échappé d’un Enfer à un autre via un petit trou. Les Hommes de Lettres l’ont fait détruire peu de temps après. Je sais que vous avez également eu un souci de Leviathan il y a quelques mois. Est-ce qu’il est possible qu’il y ait un trou dans votre monde ?_

_Je vous souhaite bonne chance,_

_— Sam_

C’était si horrible que Crowley se contenta de passer la lettre à Lucifer, sans voix. Un trou dans le monde ? Un trou dans le monde, qui avait potentiellement quelque chose à voir avec Islington ? Pitié, non. Juste, non. Un trou dans le monde _sans Aziraphale_ ? C’était pas juste. Pas juste. 

“J’ai condamné Malphas à une éternité dans la Rivière de Sang pour avoir pris la vie d’un enfant humain”, gronda Lucifer, les yeux baissés sur la lettre. “Il a disparu peu de temps après. Il doit y avoir un trou en Enfer.” Il leva les yeux. “Mazikeen”, fit-il. “Trouve moi chacun des misérables diablotins de cette ville. Capture les. S’ils ont pris possession d’un humain, fais les sortir de force, bien compris ?”

Mazikeen grinça les dents. “Je m’en occupe”, répondit-elle en se levant malgré les protestations de Trixie. Au loin, Crowley perçut un bruit d’ailes. 

Attendez une minute. Des ailes ? Crowley fronça les sourcils, et puis il y eu le bruit hésitant d’une porte qui s’ouvrait. 

“Crowley ?” des pas tout aussi hésitants sur le tapis de Chloé. 

Le reste du monde cessa d’exister. 

Crowley se redressa d’un seul coup. Il contourna le canapé à toute vitesse, faillit trébucher sur un coussin et s’effondra face en avant sur l’épaule d’Aziraphale. Son ange poussa une exclamation, comme s’il était blessé, mais Crowley ne pouvait pas vraiment se contrôler pour le moment. Il l’enveloppa de ses bras et de ses ailes, chacune de ses inspirations hoquetantes ponctuée de vibrations frénétiques[NdT 4]. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, seulement Aziraphale qui lui rendait son étreinte avec autant de force, tout aussi terrifié.

“Je t’aime”, haleta Aziraphale à son oreille. “Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, c’était horrible, je t’aime…”

Crowley aspira une bouffée d’air. “Qu-qu’est-ce q-qui s’est p-passé, mon ange, tu étais parti… Castiel a dit que tu avais été convoqué…”

“Islington.. Islington… Islington…” balbutia Aziraphale, complètement inutile. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de la taille de Crowley. Il se mit à bourdonner à son tour, d’une vibration basse et merveilleuse et désespérée. Crowley fondit littéralement dans ses bras.

“Mon frère !” fit une voix derrière Aziraphale. “Qu’est-il arrivé à tes ailes ?”

Aziraphale tressauta. Il leva les yeux, éloignant sa joue de celle de Crowley, et c’était pour le moins inacceptable. “Amenadiel”, murmura-t-il. “Merci.”

Crowley n’avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu’Amenadiel se tenait là, dans la maison de Chloé, dans toute sa terrifiante splendeur. Amenadiel pouvait anéantir Crowley aussi aisément qu’il respirait, et Crowley avait atteint un certain stade de terreur et de soulagement où il se rendait compte qu’il n’en avait plus rien à foutre. Il avait récupéré Aziraphale. C’était tout ce qui comptait. 

Amenadiel[7] sourit. Crowley pouvait l’entendre dans sa voix, bien qu’il ne puisse pas le voir, parce qu’il était trop occupé à serrer Aziraphale contre lui. “C’est ce à quoi sert le Réseau Angélique, Aziraphale. Juste… rends moi service. Ne libère plus de prisonniers, d’accord ?”

“Je ne l’ai pas libéré !” c’était une protestation bruyante, un cri, teinté d’une note de panique que Crowley détestait. Il s’enroula autour d’Aziraphale, malheureux. 

“Je sais”, dit doucement Amenadiel. “Je sais, Aziraphale. Je ne t’aurais pas relâché, sinon.”

Tout contre Crowley, Aziraphale trembla. Les vibrations dans la poitrine du démon persistèrent dans un effort pour le calmer, jusqu’à ce que l’ange arrête de trembler. Crowley laissa le monde extérieur aux autres et enveloppa Aziraphale plus étroitement dans ses ailes.

“Ils ont cru que tu avais libéré Islington ?” murmura-t-il. 

Aziraphale aspira une goulée d’air. “Oui”, fit-il d’une voix cassée. “Que j’avais eu pitié d’Islington, et que je l’avais libéré et envoyé en Enfer. Je leur ai dit que c’était une idée grotesque et que si ça avait atterri en Enfer alors les humains du Londres d’En-Bas étaient responsables, mais est-ce qu’ils m’ont écouté ? Bien sûr que non.”

Crowley déglutit. Il fit courir les jointures de ses doigts juste sous les omoplates d’Aziraphale, là où seraient ses ailes s’il les avait déployées. Les muscles étaient noués et tendus et Aziraphale frissonna. “Que t’ont-ils fait ?”

“Il y avait un ange que je n’avais jamais vu avant”, répondit Aziraphale. “Elle s’appelait Naomi. Un nom bizarre pour un ange. Elle… elle… elle m’a fait te t-tuer… encore et encore et encore—” sa voix se fit fébrile. “Je savais que ce n’était pas toi — ils n’arrivent jamais à imiter correctement les yeux — mais c’était horrible, mon amour, juste horrible…”

Crowley recommença à bourdonner pour son ange, perturbé. Ce nom de Naomi ne finissait pas avec le sufixe -el. Etrange nom en effet. Tous les noms d’anges finissaient par un -el[8], ou quelque chose d’approchant. Celui d’Aziraphale était, techniquement parlant, une mauvaise translitération d’Aziraphael[9]. Même le nom d’Islington avait été altéré, quand l’ange avait été jeté en prison. C’était symbolique, ou quelque chose comme ça. Naomi, Naomi, Naomi… N’avait-il pas déjà entendu ce nom auparavant ?

De Castiel ?

La réalisation glissa le long de sa reptilienne colonne vertébrale. Le Monde Cauchemardesque. C’était encore le Monde Cauchemardesque. C’était forcément ça. Sauf que cette fois ci, le Monde Cauchemardesque avait fait du mal à son ange. Que diable se passait-il ici? 

“D’accord”, murmura Crowley. “Tu es avec moi maintenant, tu es avec moi.” Il laissa échapper un petit rire. “Faut que tu arrêtes ça”, soupira-t-il, tellement soulagé d’avoir au moins récupéré Aziraphale qu’il en tremblait de tout son corps. “Il y a deux mois un fichu Leviathan du Monde Cauchemardesque t’a mordu, et maintenant tu te fais enlever. Ça devient ridicule, mon ange.”

Aziraphale rit faiblement contre lui. “J’ai cru qu’ils allaient me couper les ailes”, murmura-t-il.

“Moi aussi”, chuchota Crowley en retour. “Moi aussi, ô Manchester, Aziraphale…”

Aziraphale laissa échapper un rire un peu trop strident et vrombit doucement à son intention. Il lui fit un baiser rapide et hésitant dans le cou, comme s’il craignait que le geste fut trop humain et c’était juste… non. 

Crowley lui crocheta le menton d’un doigt et l’embrassa directement sur les lèvres, de cette manière chaude et humide et terriblement humaine, parce que les anges et l’Enfer comme le Ciel pouvaient bien aller se faire voir. Ce fut rapide, parce qu’ils étaient techniquement toujours en public et que de toute façon ça ne leur venait pas naturellement, mais au moins cela détendit Aziraphale, enfin, et plonger son visage au creux de l’épaule de Crowley. 

“Tu es avec moi maintenant”, murmura Crowley en fermant les yeux. Il serrait Aziraphale fermement contre lui, ses ailes bruissant autour d’eux. “Je suis là maintenant.”

* * *

 **1.** L’effet était un peu gâché par le fait qu’il était étalé sur le dos par terre avec un brumisateur à la main. [Remonter]

 **2.** C’est effectivement ce que fit Michael. Il démolit également trois réverbères et un caniche. Le caniche avait un air fourbe. Michael avait gagné cette bataille. Il avait ensuite fait l’amour avec la propriétaire du caniche. En somme, une promenade réussie. [Remonter]

 **3.** Les ailes des anges étaient à la fois belles et étranges. Elles signifiaient des choses que Chloé ne comprenait pas toujours, surtout pour Lucifer, qui avait une relation compliquée avec ces appendices, avec son père, avec son trône. Mais elle avait regardé beaucoup de vidéos Youtube sur le lissage des plumes des oiseaux, et il lui avait expliqué lors d’une nuit tranquille, alors que Chloe lui avait soigneusement redressé les plumes tectrices, que son contact était toujours, toujours le bienvenu. Lucifer ne mentait jamais. Elle s’occupait généralement de ses ailes le jeudi, parce qu’elle n’avait pas Trixie, et qu’il avait tendance à la suivre partout dans le commissariat, le nez presque dans son cou, la suppliant du regard à, genre, une heure de l’après-midi. Il n’en avait jamais rien dit, mais il frôlait la dépression lorsqu’ils étaient en pleine enquête et qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’occuper de lui avant la fin de la semaine. Elle lui donnait beaucoup plus qu’elle ne le devrait, mais ce vrombissement bas qu’il produisait lorsqu’il était satisfait était addictif. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle savait que le lissage des plumes était synonyme de confort et d’amour, et ça lui suffisait. Il avait besoin de tout le confort et l’amour qu’elle pouvait lui procurer. [Remonter]

 **4.** Il avait une définition toute personnelle des “gens”. [Remonter]

 **5.** Défenestré en compagnie de Jaroslav Borsita von Martinic à Prague en 1618. Par un étonnant coup de chance, les deux survécurent à leur chute grâce à un fossé bien placé, et une impressionnante pile de crottin de cheval. Crowley avait reçu des éloges pour ça, puisque ça avait été l’un des catalyseurs de la Guerre de Trente Ans. Il l’avait surtout fait parce que tomber dans un énorme tas de fumier était hilarant, surtout dans le contexte des troubles religieux de l’époque et parce qu’ils étaient nobles. Il n’avait certainement pas essayé de les sauver. Non, absolument pas. [Remonter]

 **6.** Castiel leur avait parlé de Crowley et Aziraphale par bribes, généralement en guise d’histoires après une chasse. C’étaient des moments donc Castiel se délectait, ceux où ils ne faisaient que parler.  
“Ils ont arrêté une apocalypse par le pouvoir de l’amour et de la joie, _tu te fous de ma gueule_ ?” Dean avait l’air personnellement offensé par cette idée.  
Sam gloussa. “Ils nous appellent le Monde Cauchemardesque ?” Il sourit à Castiel en sirotant sa bière.  
Castiel haussa les épaules. “Crowley, oui. Il est plutôt mélodramatique, pour un démon.”  
“Dans ce cas là _je_ vais considérer qu’ils sont dans le Monde des Rêves[NdT 5]”, déclara Sam.  
“T’es tellement une gonzesse”, ronchonna Dean, mais il ne souleva cependant aucune objection. [Remonter]

 **7.** Il ne connaissait pas Aziraphale. Pas très bien, du moins. Il savait d’après la paperasserie qu’Aziraphale avait été créé en tant que Chérubin, un combattant de première classe, et assigné à la Poterne d’Orient du Jardin d’Eden, un grand honneur. Puis il avait été rétrogradé en Principauté pour des raisons indéterminées, et passait désormais la majeure partie de son temps sur Terre, comme agent de terrain.  
Aziraphale, au Paradis, était un peu comme ce gamin qui collectionne les insectes et les épingle sur une planche. Il était bizarre, tout sauf cool, et les autres anges se moquaient de lui dans son dos, sauf Michael. Amenadiel s’était toujours plus ou moins tenu à l’écart de tout ça. Et puis il avait passé du temps sur terre. Il s’avérait, en fin de compte, que les insectes étaient plutôt cool. Il essayait d’être plus gentil avec Aziraphale, maintenant qu’il avait compris que la Terre était un endroit fabuleux, mais c’était difficile. Aziraphale était juste… terriblement bizarre. Cela dit, il était certain qu’Aziraphale avait de grandes choses à lui apprendre, et il ne pourrait rien lui apprendre s’il laissait Gabriel lui couper les ailes. [Remonter]

 **8.** A l’exception de Zachariah, pour une obscure raison. Chaque univers avait un Zachariah, même quand Zachariah ne respectait pas les règles. C’était probablement ineffable. Connard. Dans leurs rares moments de calme, Zachariah et Sandalphon s’installaient ensemble et se lamentaient sur le fait qu’ils ne discutaient pas des choix du Tout-Puissant, bien entendu, parce que ce serait un sacrilège, et ils appréciaient leurs noms, évidemment, mais c’était quand même assez ennuyeux d’avoir des noms qui faisaient tâche à ce point. Il sortaient généralement de ces conversations dans une humeur exécrable (non pas qu’aucun des deux eut un autre type d’humeur). [Remonter]

 **9.** Les romains l’avaient récupéré de l’alphabet grec et l’avaient complètement déformé, puis les anglais l’avaient mal orthographié quelque part en court de route, mais Aziraphale appréciait secrètement ce nom. Ça le liait encore plus à la Terre. [Remonter]

* * *

 **NdT 1.** Lucifer appelle Trixie _urchin_ ici. Comme “oursin” est hors de question, que je trouve “morveuse” un poil trop dépréciateur et que “polissonne” ça sonne assez bizarre, j’ai opté pour moustique, parce que c’est neutre et que ça reste plus affectueux que juste “gamine”. A titre personnel je surnomme les enfants “pokémons” mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le genre de Lucifer. [Remonter]

 **NdT 2.** Après moult délibérations avec moi-même, les termes de “lutin” et “diablotin” seront utilisés de manière interchangeable pour désigner ces bestioles. En anglais, ce sont des _imps_. [Remonter]

 **NdT 3.** Référence à la nouvelle _Murder Mysteries_ de Neil Gaiman. Les évènements auquel Crowley fait allusion sont explicités dans _A Devil Put Aside (for me)_ , précédente histoire de la série du Réseau Angélique. Pour résumer, avant que le temps ne soit un concept, il y eut un meurtre au Paradis. Le Tout-Puissant envoya l’ange Raguel, la Vengeance du Seigneur, enquêter sur ce crime, et une fois le coupable trouvé (l’ange Seraquael), Raguel le réduisit à néant, car c’était sa Fonction. Cet évènement fut un catalyseur de la Chute de Lucifer. Ni Crowley ni Lucifer n’apprécient l’idée d’anéantir un être pour le “punir” de ses actes. Ce qui se combine bien avec la série Lucifer et l’affaire de la lame d’Azrael dans la saison 2. Être réduit à néant, ça veut dire ni Ciel, ni Enfer. Juste plus rien. [Remonter]

 **NdT 4.** Le terme utilisé est _thrumming_. Comme mentionné dans l’introduction, dans cette histoire, les anges vrombissent/bourdonnent pour exprimer leurs émotions, à la manière d’un chat qui ronronne, sauf que ça évoque davantage une corde qui vibre apparemment. Je… je fais de mon mieux pour le traduire, ne me jugez pas, c’est dur :’( [Remonter]

 **NdT 5.** _Daydream World_ , en anglais. _Daydream_ veut dire rêverie, donc on peut également traduire par “Monde de la rêverie”. [Remonter]


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaque fois que j'ajoute un chapitre, je réalise que j'aurais dû traduire différemment telle ou telle ligne et je suis irrésistiblement tentée de tout vérifier pour la énième fois. A part ça, ce chapitre n'a que quatre notes de pied de page ! Il contient également un passage qui fut spécifiquement laborieux à traduire. Je vous laisse deviner lequel :p

Le temps que Crowley et Aziraphale soient en mesure de se séparer l’un de l’autre, Amenadiel s’était inquiété des blessures de Lucifer et l’avait guéri, notamment son aile cassée. Aziraphale, anormalement nerveux, se tenait derrière Crowley, près de son épaule. Il effleura une des plumes de Crowley avec délicatesse, comme s’il craignait de l’abîmer.

Crowley ne savait pas qui était cette Naomi, mais il décida qu’il allait chercher le moyen de la jeter en pâture à Lucifer. Ou peut-être à Islington.

Non. Mieux. Raguel, au sommet de son pouvoir. Si quelqu’un méritait d’être complètement réduit à néant, songeait Crowley, intensément sombre et furieux, c’était bien l’ange qui avait fait du mal à Aziraphale. Il ne répondait plus de rien, surtout après le coup du diablotin. Il allait appeler Raguel, et il allait lui faire détruire cette ange.

C’était impensable. La Chute était venue et repartie avec le pouvoir de Raguel ; ce pouvoir avait coûté à Crowley son auréole. Ce serait révoltant de le voir utilisé à nouveau, sur qui que ce soit. Mais en voyant Aziraphale, d’ordinaire si fort et astucieux, tout tremblant et recroquevillé derrière lui, c’était tout ce que Crowley désirait.

“Tu complotes”, fit Mazikeen d’une voix sensuelle en se dirigeant vers Crowley. Ses yeux étincelèrent. “J’aime ça.”

Crowley… ne fut guère fier de ce qu’il fit, alors. Pour sa défense, Mazikeen était un Démon Mineur, et elle pouvait être vicieuse quand elle le voulait. Elle avait l’odeurs des Lilims, de toute façon, et les Lilims l’avaient toujours fait flipper. Il siffla à son approche et, instinctivement, écarta agressivement ses ailes, basculant les épaules en arrière et dissimulant Aziraphale à la vue de Mazikeen. Elle était un démon, après tout, l’une des meilleures de l’Enfer. Sa vision s’était embrumée, teintée de rouge. Il était terrorisé.

Le pire, c’est qu’Aziraphale ne lui cria pas de bien se comporter. 

Mazikeen poussa un soupir, un son qui sonnait faussement humain, mais qui était un signal des Lilim. C’était un son de soumission, bien que teinté d’amusement. “D’accord, le Déchu”, dit-elle malicieusement, une lionne à un chat domestique. “Je ne ferai pas de mal à ton jouet. Tu peux ranger tes ailes.”

En temps normal, Aziraphale aurait tenté de le calmer, lui aussi. Crowley tendit l’oreille. Mais l’ange se blottit dans son dos et trembla. Crowley fixa Mazikeen, quelque chose de sombre et lent remuant dans son esprit. Elle pouvait vraiment le tailler en pièces, et elle le surpassait définitivement, mais elle semblait plus amusée que menaçante, la lèvre recourbée en un sourire narquois. Il tenta de baisser les ailes, mais réalisa qu’il ne pouvait vraiment, vraiment pas. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. 

“Crowley, Crowley”, soupira Lucifer après un bref instant de silence. “Tout va bien, Crowley. Nous sommes tous amis, ici.” Mais il avait poussé Chloé et Trixie derrière lui, juste un peu, comme si Crowley allait les attaquer.

Amenadiel fronça les sourcils. “Ça ne devrait pas être aussi sérieux”, dit-il lentement. “Aziraphale, tu étais enfermé dans une pièce, en attente de ta sentence. Je t’ai obtenu un pardon. Crowley, il est blessé ?”

“Il n’était pas seul dans la pièce”, gronda Crowley. Il prit bien soin d’articuler, et non de siffler. 

“Impossible”, répondit Amenadiel. 

“Le Monde Cauchemardesque, Lucifer”, fit sèchement Crowley. “L’hémorragie a aussi lieu au Paradis. Il y avait une ange appelée Naomi.”

“Ce n’est pas un nom d’ange”, réagit Lucifer. 

“Ça l’est dans l’autre monde”, chuchota Aziraphale, désemparé, parce qu’il connaissait très bien Castiel. Il n’était pas idiot, et il pouvait parfaitement faire le lien, merci bien. Il avait probablement su qui était cette Naomi à l’instant même où il l’avait rencontrée, et ça avait probablement empiré son expérience. Le Monde Cauchemardesque, et les histoires que leur avait contées Castiel pendant un déjeuner au Ritz lors de son séjour en leur compagnie, étaient horribles. La peur qui imprégnait la voix d’Aziraphale brisa le coeur de Crowley. Il abaissa une aile, regarda par dessus son épaule. 

Aziraphale était recroquevillé contre son dos, le regard baissé. Il n’avait pas l’air d’aller bien du tout. 

Crowley regarda la tête blonde et bouclée et produisit un bourdonnement teinté d’anxiété envers Aziraphale. Ce dernier lui répondit, d’une vibration basse et profonde. C’était épouvantable.

“Pourquoi c’est pas un nom d’ange ?” Trixie se tenait dos à sa mère, les bras de Chloé autour de ses épaules. Lucifer s’était placé juste un peu en avant d’elles, à leurs côtés, mais Crowley pouvait la voir. 

“Ça ne se termine pas en -el, petite humaine”, répondit Mazikeen avec légèreté. “Tous les anges ont un -el dans leur nom. Du moins ici.” Elle leva le sourcil vers Lucifer. “Celui d’Islington est probablement un surnom ou quelque chose du genre, non ?”

C’était bien le cas. Aslitiel avait subi un changement de nom et été rétrogradé avant d’être enfermé pour toujours en dessous de Londres. Ça n’avait même pas eu les ailes mutilées ; on les lui avait entièrement retirées.

“Donc peut-être qu’Islington n’est pas en Enfer, après tout”, murmura Lucifer. 

Aziraphale frissonna contre le dos de Crowley et parla. “Si Islington avait atteint le Ciel, il n’y aurait plus de Ciel du tout”, affirma-t-il d’un ton monocorde. “Personne ne connaît Islington aussi bien que moi. Son plan était de détruire le Trône.”

“Pourquoi ?” demanda Amenadiel, horrifié. 

“La folie”, fit Aziraphale. Il regarda par dessus l’aile de Crowley. “Juste la folie. Il est cependant possible que ça soit entré en contact avec Naomi. Le meilleur endroit pour commencer à chercher serait la Maison de l’Arche, dans la Londres d’En-Desous. Je pense que la dame Porte était la dernière à avoir vu Islington en chair et en os.” 

“Porte a, genre, six ans, mon ange”, intervint Crowley. 

“Plutôt dans la quarantaine, figure-toi”, murmura Aziraphale. 

Crowley laissa échapper un soupir tendu. “C’est fou ce qu’ils grandissent.” Incapable de se retenir, il tendit la main et passa les doigts dans la chevelure d’Aziraphale. L’ange lui sourit tendrement. Crowley détestait l’idée qu’il aille dans la Londres d’En-Dessous dans cet état de panique.

“Est-ce… est-ce que ça marche comme dans un cas de personne disparue ?” questionna Chloé. “Parce que dans ce cas, je peux aider.”

Lucifer bafouilla. “Ma chère, Islington est _extrêmement_ dangereux, à un point que tu n’imagines pas…”

“Alors viens avec nous”, l’interrompit Chloé. “Toi, et moi, et Crowley, et Aziraphale, et…” elle baissa les yeux sur sa fille et perdit de son enthousiasme. “Je… Je ne me sens pas rassurée à l’idée de la laisser toute seule”, fit-elle. “Peut-être que je devrais rester à la maison, après tout.”

“Je veux pas qu’on me laisse seule”, protesta Trixie, et elle semblait paniquée. “Maman s’il te plait ne me laisse pas toute seule maman, même pas avec Maze, s’il te plait, s’il te plait, j’ai vraiment peur !”

“Je dois aller traquer les diablotins”, fit Maze. “Si je les laisse faire, ils vont posséder les gens, vous savez.”

“Amenadiel, tu devrais remonter Là-Haut et trouver cette Naomi”, gronda Lucifer, et il semblait décemment scandalisé. 

Quelque chose dans son expression était rassurant. Finalement, finalement, Crowley parvint à se forcer à replier les ailes. La raison reprenait peu à peu ses droits. “Je peux écrire à Castiel de nouveau, ou à Sam, ou je ne sais qui”, dit-il lentement. “Pour voir si ont peut en tirer plus d’informations.”

“Une fois qu’un humain va En Dessous, il ne revient jamais”, mentionna Aziraphale. Il sourit timidement à Chloé. “A moins d’avoir un être céleste à ses côté, bien sûr. Fort heureusement pour vous, ma chère, vous en avez quatre. Vous pouvez amener votre fille. Lucifer Morningstar en personne veillera à ce qu’elle rentre saine et sauve à la maison.”

“C’est de la folie”, siffla Lucifer. Il avait l’air prêt à dresser les ailes pour paraître plus impressionnant, lui aussi. Même Chloé secouait la tête, prête à refuser. Elle avait raison. La Londres d’En Dessous n’était pas un endroit pour les enfants. Aziraphale le savait, mais Crowley mettait ça sur le dos sur le sérieux retournement de cerveau qu’il avait subi pendant son séjour au Ciel. Il revenait toujours de Là-Haut un peu chamboulé, du moins pour un moment.

“Ça c’est de l’aventure”, fit Michael, et Crowley fit un bond d’au moins un mètre dans les airs. L’archange s’appuyait sur le trou dans le mur, un plateau recouvert de beaucoup trop de cafés dans les mains. Celui d’En-Haut seulement savait depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, parce que Celui d’En-Bas, tout hérissé, ne l’avait clairement pas remarqué.

Les plumes de Lucifer bruissèrent et se dressèrent au point de le faire ressembler à une pomme de pin. Il déploya partiellement ses ailes, menaçant. “Qu’est ce que tu fous là ?”

“Maintenant je comprends pourquoi le Tout Puissant m’a laissé descendre”, fit Michael. Il ne changea pas de position, négligemment mais gracieusement appuyé contre le mur, mais ses yeux fixaient les ailes de Lucifer, y lisant clairement _bataille_. “Je dois combattre Islington.”

“Tu es méchant !” dénonça Trixie. “Tu as frappé Lucifer !”

“Oh, il va bien, n’est-ce pas Luci ? Ce n’est pas comme si c’était l’apocalypse”. Il sourit tel un léopard, comme s’il s’agissait d’une plaisanterie secrète et non pas d’une chose horrible, à savoir le fait que lui et Lucifer combattraient jusqu’à la mort lors de la fin du monde, si celle ci survenait un jour[1].

“Michael”, fit doucement Amenadiel, “On n’a pas besoin de ça. Nous ne sommes pas en guerre.”

“C’est ça, gâche mon plaisir, mon frère”, dit Michael d’un ton léger. “Café ?” Il tendit son plateau. Le plateau était prévu pour en contenir quatre, mais Michael avait réussi, d’une façon ou d’une autre, à y caser huit cafés, ainsi qu’une énorme pile de sachets de sucre, compressés et fourrés entre les tasses.

“Est-ce que tu as béni quoi que ce soit sur ce plateau ?” gromela Crowley. 

“Bien sûr que non”, répondit Michael d’un ton enjoué et presque mélodieux. “Je t’aime bien.”

Pour rien au monde Crowley ne s’éloignerait d’Aziraphale, quoi qu’il arrive, même pour traverser la pièce. Il se sentait toujours tendu et paniqué. Derrière lui, Aziraphale prit une inspiration, et apparemment décida du contraire. Il expira et s’éloigna, marchant jusqu’à Michael et emportant le coeur de Crowley avec lui. 

“Merci, mon cher”, fit-il en prenant un café glacé dans un gobelet en plastique transparent, suspicieusement brun au fond. Probablement un moka, connaissant Michael. Il en prit un pour Crowley également, qui était resté enraciné sur place.

Michael fronça les sourcils à la vue d’Aziraphale. “Tu es blessé”, fit-il, et il paraissait sincèrement inquiet. Bien sûr qu’il l’était. Michael appréciait vraiment Aziraphale, contrairement à la plupart des archanges, Raguel et Lucifer mis à part.

Aziraphale laissa échapper un rire nerveux. “Assez, oui”, répondit-il.

“Aziraphale”, fit Michael d’un ton sérieux. “Je vais arranger ça.”

“Ce n’est pas aussi rassurant que tu sembles le croire, mon cher garçon”, dit Aziraphale. 

“Nous nous rallierons”, ajouta Michael, toujours grave. “Tu sais qu’on le fera. C’est toi qui nous a connectés, tout le Réseau Angélique. Islington est l’un des nôtres. On va s’en charger tous ensemble.”

“Raguel n’est pas en état d’aider”, commenta Aziraphale. 

Michael lui adressa son habituel sourire mystérieux si frustrant. “Attirez Islington en terrain découvert, si vous pouvez”, dit-il, amusé. “Trouvez un endroit bien dégagé, et priez pour moi. Je pourrai m’en charger.” Il se tourna vers Chloé, lui offrit un moka. “Ta fille peut partir”, fit-il. “Elle a un rôle important à jouer.”

“C’est une _enfant_ ”, gronda Lucifer. “Nous n’avons pas besoin de tes conseils prétentieux et cryptiques pour…”

“Et Crowley ?” Michael ajouta, par dessus la diatribe imminente de Lucifer. “Frappe. Et frappe juste.”

Crowley pinça les lèvres et évita très soigneusement de dire à Michael où il pouvait se carrer ses conseils. Foutus archanges.

“Béatrice”, ajouta Michael. Il tendit le bras vers une de ses ailes et en arracha deux plumes, avant de venir s’agenouiller devant elle et de les lui offrir. Quand elle s’en empara, visiblement sceptique, il fit apparaître une cordelette autour d’elles. “Ne les porte pas tout de suite”, la conseilla-t-il. “Elles te rendront invisible à n’importe quel ange. Y compris Lucifer. Y compris Islington.” Il lui fit un clin d’oeil.

Lucifer grogna. 

“Je ne t’aime pas”, dit Trixie à Michael. 

“Je sais”, répondit Michael. “Utilise mes plumes quand même.”

Trixie fronça les sourcils. Puis elle hocha la tête et les fourra dans sa poche. 

Michael posa son énorme pile de tasses de café sur la table basse. “Terrain découvert”, répéta-t-il à l’intention d’Aziraphale, et il sortit par le trou dans le mur. 

Il y eut un bref silence.

“Sérieusement ?” éructa Mazikeen. “Vraiment ? C’est le grand archange Michael ? Le général des Troupes Célestes ? Invincible au combat ?”

Aziraphale retourna jusqu’à Crowley et lui offrit un moka glacé. Crowley le prit et le sirota. Urgh, trop sucré. Michael n’avait absolument aucun goût. 

“C’est Michael”, soupira Amenadiel. “Je vais retourner au Paradis. Je dois enquêter sur cette Naomi. C’est très troublant.”

Mazikeen hocha la tête. “Je vais aller traquer les diablotins”, dit-elle fermement. “Pas de pitié.” 

Crowley tenta très fort de ne pas s’en soucier. Ils venaient du Monde Cauchemardesque. Mais son coeur le lança malgré tout. Il regarda Mazikeen, le démon le plus terrifiant de l’Enfer, quitter la maison à travers le trou dans le mur. Amenadiel sortit par la vraie porte, parce que apparemment le temps passé sur Terre l’avait rendu civilisé.

“Boreas”, appela doucement Aziraphale. “Meus amicus, vene mihi.” Il avait une lettre dans la main. 

Boreas appréciait Aziraphale bien plus qu’il n’appréciait Crowley. C’était logique. Aziraphale avait cultivé cette relation ; en fait, il faisait la lecture à Boreas. Souvent, et avec délectation. Une fois, Crowley s’était lové sur ses genoux sous forme de serpent, et avait écouté Aziraphale lire Le Banquet de Platon, en Grec d’origine, les parties marrantes où tout le onde se disputait pour savoir si Achille était un dominant ou un dominé, même si ça faisait rougir l’ange, parce qu’il savait que Crowley aimait bien. Boreas s’était accroupi dans un coin de la librairie sombre pour écouter. La créature écoutait toujours, quand Aziraphale lisait à voix haute. Crowley aussi, pour être honnête. 

Le Vent du Nord prit la lettre d’Aziraphale sans faire de manières. Crowley le regarda disparaître. 

La Londres d’En-Dessous, songea-t-il. Il soupira. “Chloe”, murmura-t-il. “Si on fait ça, je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose de toi. Tu as un collier préféré ? Quelque chose de vaguement arrondi est préférable pour ce genre de chose.”

“Quel genre de chose ?” gronda Lucifer. 

“Tu n’es pas souvent allé dans les cités d’En-Dessous, n’est ce pas ?” demanda Aziraphale à Lucifer d’un ton fatigué. 

“Je n’en ai jamais vu l’utilité”, répondit Lucifer.

“Les humains se retrouvent coincés là dessous.” Expliqua Aziraphale. “Comme des mouches dans de l’ambre. Crowley va lui faire une amulette, n’est-ce pas, mon cher ?” Il sourit chaleureusement à Crowley. Ce dernier se retint de lui faire un calin, parce qu’il était un démon, et que Lucifer était juste là, ainsi que la compagne[2] apparemment paniquée dudit Lucifer, et qu’il avait sa dignité.

“C’est pour que tu puisses en sortir quand même”, dit gentiment Crowley à Chloé. Il la vit déglutir. 

“Ça ne détruira pas le collier ?” demanda Chloé[3].

Crowley secoua la tête. “Tout ce qu’il risque, c’est de devenir plus résistant. C’est plus pratique s’il s’agit d’un objet personnel, c’est tout.”

“Est-ce qu’il m’en faut un ?” demanda Trixie. 

“Totalement”, répondit Crowley. “Un collier, ou une bague, c’est bien aussi. Quelque chose de rond. Et tant qu’on sera là dessous, vous ne devrez pas le retirer, même pas une seconde, vous comprenez ? Ou vous deviendrez des habitantes du Dessous.”

“Je n’aime vraiment pas ça”, gronda Lucifer. “Ce n’est pas parce que ce fichu Michael dit quelque chose que c’est une prophétie. C’est un enfoiré manipulateur…”

“Je n’aime pas le fait d’avoir eu à tuer dix-huit itérations de Crowley avant que quelqu’un ne me fasse sortir de là, mais tu ne m’entends pas me plaindre”, coupa Aziraphale, sa patience ne tenant visiblement plus qu’à un fil. “Nous devons trouver Islington. Michael est agaçant, mais il a généralement raison.”

Au diable la dignité. Crowley s’empara de la main d’Aziraphale et l’étreignit. Aziraphale n’était pas humain, et de ce fait sa paume n’était ni froide ni moite, mais il tremblait, juste un peu.

“Je suis d’accord”, Chloe s’approcha de Crowley. Elle passa les mains derrière son cou et extirpa de sous sa chemise une chaînette cuivrée d’où pendait un étrange objet rond et distordu. Elle la tendit à Crowley. “Est-ce que c’est assez rond ?”

Crowley s’en saisit. 

“Est-ce que c’est une balle ?” bégaya Aziraphale.

“Oui”, grogna Lucifer. “Chloé, tu n’es pas obligée de faire ça. Tu peux rester en arrière…”

“Il a essayé de s’en prendre à Trixie”, l’interrompit abruptement Chloé. “Qu’est ce que je pourrais faire contre un diablotin, Lucifer ? Tu préférerais qu’on reste ici, seules, sans créature céleste[4] ? Parce que moi pas.” Elle ajouta, à l’intention de Crowley. “Est-ce que ça va marcher ?”

“Je pourrais rester avec toi…” fit Lucifer.

“Non”, répondit Chloé avec un sourire doux et triste. “Tu ne pourrais pas. Ils ont besoin de toi.”

Crowley décida plus ou moins d’ignorer le drama entre Chloé et Lucifer, parce que c’était leur problème. Il lâcha la main d’Aziraphale et plaça le collier dans sa paume. Une balle. L’intention n’avait pas été de tuer, mais d’exposer la vérité, quelle qu’elle fut, bien qu’une balle soit faite pour tuer. Et puis elle avait été transformée en collier. Un acte d’amour. 

Un paradoxe. 

Il sourit, d’un vrai sourire. Il aimait les paradoxes, ces temps ci. Il les aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il pouvait vraiment faire des choses, avec un paradoxe. 

“Oh que oui ça va marcher”, fit-il. “Mon ange ?” Il tendit sa main contenant le pendentif en direction d’Aziraphale. “M’accorderas-tu cette danse ?”

Aziraphale laissa échapper un rire bref. Il appuya sa paume par dessus celle de Crowley, par dessus le collier, et plongea son regard dans celui de Crowley, ignorant la présence des lunettes de soleil, le bleu dans le jaune et empli d’amour. Ils ne dansèrent pas. 

Ce qu’ils firent était difficile à expliquer, et ils ne pouvaient le faire que parce que la nature du collier constituait une contradiction. Crowley et Aziraphale se contredisaient mutuellement. Cela les rendait uniques tant parmi les anges que parmi les démons.

Crowley versa une intention démoniaque dans l’objet, et Aziraphale lia le tout avec un petit noeud d’intention angélique par dessus. C’était un peu une protection et un peu un mauvais sort et en même temps rien de tout ça. C’était quelque chose de mordant. Tout ce qui s’en prendrait à Chloé dans l’En-Dessous aurait droit à une très mauvaise surprise. Et quiconque lui viendrait en aide pourrait bien avoir un brin de chance en contrepartie. Et bien sûr, un bouclier créé à la fois par un démon et par un ange était aussi puissant que faire se peut. Elle ne se perdrait jamais dans la Londres d’En-Dessous.

L’opération avait l’avantage supplémentaire de donner l’impression à Crowley d’être enveloppé dans une couverture chaude faite d’Aziraphale. Ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il en eu brièvement le souffle coupé, en tout cas, et il faillit rater cette étrange étincelle de ténèbres, cachée quelque part dans son ange. C’était inquiétant, mais il mit ça sur le compte de la terreur et de la menace du Paradis. Il pensa des pensées d’amour, qui pouvaient se permettre d’être un peu niaises dans sa propre tête, et Aziraphale les lui retourna au triple.

Aziraphale leva la main. Crowley regretta son contact, mais il rendit son collier à Chloé.

Lucifer fixait la scène la bouche ouverte, visiblement distrait de sa conversation avec Chloé. “C’était… Qu’est ce que…” Il avait l’air scandalisé, comme s’il les avait pris _in flagrante_ sur un toit. “C’était juste… indécent !”

“Évidemment que ça l’était”, fit joyeusement Crowley. Chloé prit le collier. Il était exactement dans le même état qu’avant. 

“Chloé… ma chérie… va au moins le laver d’abord…”, fit Lucifer d’un ton agité. 

“Qu’est ce que vous avez fait ?” questionna Chloé.

“Le divin et l’occulte. Les deux ne sont pas sensés se mêler, c’est pour ça que ton cher et tendre est aussi horrifié”, répondit Crowley gaiement. “J’ai cru comprendre que, du point de vue d’un autre être céleste, ça fait comme être jeté dans une cuve remplie de jaunes d’oeufs.” Ça avait été le ressenti de Raguel, aussi éloquent que jamais. Crowley prit à nouveau la main d’Aziraphale dans la sienne, sans vraiment s’en soucier. L’ange lui adressa un sourire excessivement sentimental. Quand ils faisaient quelque chose comme ça, ça les rendait un peu guimauve pendant un moment. Il n’y avait pas de ténèbres dans ce sourire, songea Crowley, rassuré. Juste ce bon vieux Aziraphale.

“Urgh, jaunes d’oeufs. Je sens que je vais être malade”, gémit Lucifer, et il avait effectivement l’air nauséeux. “C’est tellement… contre nature !”

“Mais ça me protégera”, fit lentement Chloé. 

“Mieux que ça”, lui dit Aziraphale. “Si votre fille reste à vos côtés, ça la protégera également. Mais je ferais mieux de lui en créer un pour elle également, juste au cas où. Est ce que tu as un collier ou une bague qui a de l’importance pour toi, ma chère ?” demanda-t-il à Trixie. 

Trixie fila dans sa chambre.

Elle revint avec un couteau. Un couteau plutôt grand, avec un pommeau rond. 

“Trixie !” s’exclama Chloé.

“C’est Maze qui me l’a donné”, répondit la fillette. 

Crowley éclata de rire. “Regarde moi ça, mon ange, tu as vu ça ?” Il aimait bien la famille Decker, pensa-t-il affectueusement. Remplie de paradoxes secrets. Un couteau mortel en guise de cadeau affectueux de la part d’un démon. C’était extraordinaire. 

“Si vous comptez être dégoûtants, je vais dans la pièce d’à côté”, déclara Lucifer d’une voix forte. 

“Ça devrait faire parfaitement l’affaire, ma chère, mais tu dois le porter sur toi d’une façon ou d’une autre, et ne jamais le retirer, tu comprends ?” Aziraphale la regarda avec sévérité. 

“Maze m’a donné un fourreau”, fit Trixie. Elle le tenait dans l’autre main et le lui tendit. Il était assez long pour passer autour de sa taille comme une ceinture.

“Bien joué Mazikeen”, murmura Aziraphale en prenant le couteau. Il jeta un regard faussement timide à Crowley derrière ses cils. “Veux tu danser, mon cher ?”

Le rire de Crowley couvrit le glapissement de consternation absolue en provenance de Lucifer. “Toujours.”

* * *

 **1.** Une fois de plus. [Remonter]

 **2.** Il y a un petit hamster dans l’esprit de Chloé. Il court dans une roue. La roue vient de se bloquer et il y a un obstacle quelque part et elle ne veut plus tourner, et le hamster ne sait plus quoi faire maintenant. Tout ceci était tellement au delà de son niveau de compréhension que ça n’en était même plus drôle. L’archange Michael venait de tabasser son petit ami sans raison et avait ensuite donné un genre d’amulette à sa fille. Et, juste… qu’est ce que quoi comment ? [Remonter]

 **3.** Chloé se doutait bien que cette question était totalement idiote et qu’elle ferait mieux de demander ce que c’était au juste que cette Londres d’En-Dessous, mais elle essayait très fort de ne pas penser à ce diablotin qui avait faillit prendre possession de sa fille, ni au fait qu’ils allaient devoir aller non seulement jusqu’à Londres, mais en plus dans une version Souterraine étrange et terrifiante de Londres où elle risquait d’être emprisonnée pour toujours et oh mon Dieu — Satan — peu importe — comment sa vie avait-elle pu en arriver là ?  
Quoi qu’il en soit. Elle aimait beaucoup son collier, et elle n’était certainement pas prête à le confier à Crowley si c’était pour le détruire, même s’il lui faisait de grands yeux mouillés avec son inquiétant regard de serpent *****.  
 ***** Chloé appréciait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup Crowley. Il était un ami merveilleux, et il était l’être céleste le plus terre à terre et normal qu’elle connaisse, même en comptant Lucifer. En tant que serpent, il supportait vaillamment que Trixie le traite comme une peluche et n’avait jamais une seule fois menacé de la mordre. Mais ses yeux seraient toujours flippants. [Remonter]

 **4.** Chloé détestait vraiment, vraiment se reposer sur quelqu’un d’autre pour sa sécurité, mais elle savait aussi quand elle était hors jeu. Ce diablotin n’était rien pour Crowley, mais sans la présence d’un Démon Supérieur dans les environs, cette affaire se serait terminée de façon tout à fait différente et bien plus brutale. L’essentiel de son expérience avec les êtres célestes avait été du genre tendre et affectueux, entre Lucifer qui voulait des baisers, Mazikeen qui aimait les films violents, et un Serpent qui aimait les gratouilles sous le menton, et ne parlons pas d’Amenadiel ou d’Aziraphale. Elle se doutait bien qu’il y avait autre chose. Elle savait qu’il y en avait des mauvais, aussi, et c’était terrifiant, et tellement au delà de sa compréhension que c’en était risible. Si on la laissait en arrière, elle serait terrifiée. D’autres diablotins pourraient venir, et à elle seule, elle était ridiculement sous-équipée. Elle voulait quelqu’un avec elle, quelqu’un d’assez fort pour les repousser. Et puisque personne ne restait en arrière, évidemment qu’elle allait les suivre, et quoi qu’il advienne Trixie serait sous la protection de quelqu’un qui l’aimait, et ce quelqu’un aurait des ailes. [Remonter]


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note pour plus tard, ne pas faire de promesses du genre "deux fois par semaine", je ne tiens même pas deux semaines. Ceci dit, je compte essayer de publier le tout avant fin octobre, donc souhaitez moi du courage pour finir de tout éditer! :p

Il y avait plusieurs façons de se rendre dans la Londres d’En-Dessous. Il fallait en quelque sorte s’aplatir pour se glisser entre les dimensions, vraiment, parce que le Dessous était plus ou moins superposé avec le Dessus, mais il y avait des tas de chemins, surtout quand on était une créature céleste.

Aziraphale lui confirma qu’il y avait effectivement une Los Angeles du Dessous, bien qu’il n’y soit jamais allé. Ils auraient pu passer par là, mais ça aurait probablement été affreux, et Crowley n’avait jamais aimé les cowboys à l’époque où ils étaient chose courante, aussi opposa-t-il son véto à cette idée[1]. L’autre moyen était de se rendre à la Londres du Dessus, et d’utiliser une porte. C’était plus rapide, et franchement plus sûr, et c’est donc ce qu’ils firent.

Aziraphale leur avait expliqué que les geôliers d’Islington, en plus de lui-même, étaient les Moines Noirs. Il les mena donc jusqu’au _Blackfriar’s Bridge_ [NdT 1] dans la Londres du Dessus, où il connaissait une porte qui menait à l’En Dessous, et directement dans leur abbaye. Ses ailes étaient larges et crémeuses et magnifiques, et Crowley les contemplait fendre l’air avec un abject soulagement. Ses plumes tertiaires étaient toutes drôles cependant, comme s’il leur avait tiré dessus. Crowley avait envie de roucouler comme une fichue tourterelle et de les remettre en place, mais il se concentra sur le vol. Ce n’était ni l’endroit ni le moment.

Zephyr les attendait quand ils atterrirent sur la jetée du Blackfriar’s Bridge. Autour d’eux, la Tamise rugissait, et les sons de la cité filtraient d’en haut jusqu’à eux. Le rebord de la jetée n’était pas bien large, mais ils parvinrent tous à s’y caser, rassemblés autour de l’énorme pilier de ciment qui retenait le pont au milieu de la rivière. Les embruns salins de la Tamise auraient pu être agréables, sauf que c’était la Tamise, et que Crowley savait ce qu’on pouvait trouver dans la Tamise, le genre de choses qui s’y déversait depuis des centaines voire des milliers d’années[2]. Répugnant.

Zephyr voleta jusqu’à lui. Crowley avait une Trixie gloussante et ébouriffée par le vent sur le dos, mais il s’empara de la lettre tout de même. Elle entreprit de lire par dessus son épaule, mais Crowley lut à voix haute au bénéfice de tout le monde, histoire d’accélérer les choses. 

_Crowley et Aziraphale,_

_Naomi est incroyablement dangereuse! Je suis heureux d’apprendre que tu vas bien, Aziraphale, mais je suis franchement horrifié à l’idée que tu l’ait rencontrée. Je la croyais morte depuis des années, mais elle est sournoise, semble-t-il, et manipulatrice. Je ne sais pas comment elle s’est retrouvé dans votre monde, mais il est possible qu’elle soit à la recherche d’anges à conditionner ; il n’en reste que très peu ici, et sans anges, le Paradis est sens dessus dessous. Comme tu étais un Chérubin, techniquement parlant, il est possible qu’elle ait espéré que tu sois l’équivalent d’un Archange dans notre univers (puisque nos titres, comme tu le sais, sont très différents). Tu ne dois pas la laisser te capturer ; on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Elle volera tes souvenirs, Aziraphale, et te pliera à sa volonté !_

Crowley dût s’arrêter de lire, parce que c’était franchement épouvantable. Il chercha le regard d’Aziraphale, horrifié. Le visage d’Aziraphale avait perdu toute couleur. Juste au moment où il commençait à penser que le Monde Cauchemardesque ne pouvait pas être pire, Castiel leur envoyait une lettre pour lui prouver qu’il se plantait complètement. 

Lucifer avait prudemment déposé Chloé au sol, tout en gardant une de ses ailes repliée autour d’elle pour la protéger contre les embruns salés de la Tamise. “Bref, c’est effroyable”, commenta-t-il. 

_Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée là_ , continuait Castiel, _mais Sam a fait quelques recherches, et il y a une tendance inquiétante qui se dessine. Ça dure depuis un moment, apparemment, mais à une plus petite échelle. Tu m’as raconté des histoires à propos de Toutou, le Molosse Infernal ; il y a un an de ça un gigantesque chien a été trouvé par un refuge en Alabama ; quand il a reçu le nom de ‘Woofer’ il a rétréci pour se transformer en cabot avec un aboiement très particulier. Dans votre monde, les molosses des Enfers sont définis par le nom qu’on leur donne, c’est bien ça ? Ce n’est absolument pas le cas ici. Crowley, il y a deux mois nous avons combattu un monstre qu’aucun d’entre nous n’avait jamais vu auparavant, dans le Wyoming. Sam n’arrêtait pas de l’appeler un monstre Jekyll et Hyde. Un peu comme un loup-garou, mais qui ne devient humain que pendant la nouvelle lune. Je n’ai pas pensé à te demander… est-ce que ça vient de ton monde ?_

“Une bête-garou”, fit immédiatement Lucifer. “On en a quelques unes en Enfer, de temps en temps, même lorsqu’elles ne sont pas mortes.”

“Le thé à la camomille aide à les calmer”, ajouta Aziraphale, parce que bien sûr qu’il savait ça. 

_Si c’est le cas, s’il y a des trous dans votre monde, c’est incroyablement mauvais. J’ai joint à cette lettre un dessin d’un piège à démons, ça devrait permettre de capturer les prochains diablotins de notre monde sans les détruire. Il y a également une marque que Sam et Dean portent qui décourage la possession. Ça ne l’empêche pas complètement, en particulier une possession angélique, mais ça aide. Je t’en prie, fais la porter par vos humains. Nous allons continuer nos recherches. Si possible, envoyez nous une liste de vos monstres et de comment les vaincre, et on pourra partir à leur recherche. A quoi ressemblent vos démons, Crowley ? Si je trouve Hastur, comment le tuer ?_

Crowley sentit sa gorge se serrer d’émotion à cette question. Castiel, même s’il venait du pire endroit possible, était un bon ami. 

_S’il vous plait, tenez moi informé. Mes chasseurs et moi vous souhaitons bonne chance._

_— Castiel_

“Oh, ne tuez pas Hastur, Hastur est un idiot, mais il est utile”, fit Lucifer avec un soupir. 

“A quoi diable peut-il être utile ?” laissa échapper Crowley. Hastur voulait se faire des bretelles avec ses entrailles depuis des années, pour avoir détruit Ligur lors de l’apocalypse qui n’avait jamais eu lieu. L’annihilation de Ligur avait été contraire à tous les principes de Crowley, mais c’était la fin du monde, et de la légitime défense. Il en faisait toujours des cauchemars, ceci dit. 

“C’est le meilleur rôdeur que nous ayons”, répondit Lucifer.

“T’es con”, fit Crowley. Trixie gloussa dans son oreille. 

“Quoi qu’il en soit !” fit Aziraphale. “Maintenant nous en savons plus sur Naomi.” Il eut un étrange petit tressaillement que Crowley eut terriblement envie d’apaiser. “Une fois que nous serons chez les Moines Noirs et qu’on aura un peu plus d’informations, j’écrirai à Castiel. Tout le monde est prêt ?”

“On était prêts. Mes ailes sont trempées”, marmonna Lucifer. Chloe lui sourit et glissa les doigts dans ses plumes de couverture. Il s’attendrit un tantinet.

Crowley leva les yeux en l’air. Il se tourna vers Aziraphale, qui avait toujours eu une relation amicale avec les Moines Noirs[3].

“En haut, comme en bas”, lui dit Aziraphale avec un soupir. Il s’approcha du pilier. Il frappa dessus, comme à une porte. “Écoute la voix de mes supplications”, murmura-t-il, “quand je crie à toi, quand j’élève mes mains vers ton sanctuaire.” Il frappa à nouveau. 

“Le Psaume 28, sérieusement ?” grommela Lucifer. “Ça n’en est même pas un bon.”

Et puis… hé bien. Trixie poussa une exclamation dans l’oreille de Crowley, et Lucifer replia son aile plus étroitement autour de Chloé, parce qu’une porte qui n’existait pas un instant plus tôt s’ouvrit vers l’extérieur de la colonne. Crowley eut une sensation bizarre, d’un seul coup, ce sentiment qu’on a lorsqu’on se trouve dans une entrée ou quand on surplombe une falaise. Les bruits du Dessus s’estompèrent, juste un peu, comme s’ils étaient plus loin. 

Il y avait un homme sur le seuil. Il portait un habit de moine noir, et ses mains étaient dissimulées. Bien que sa silhouette fut en grande partie indistincte, il donnait l’impression d’être âgé, et également gentiment désapprobateur. Crowley plissa les yeux et réalisa, tout d’un coup, qu’il s’agissait de l’abbé de l’abbaye des Moines Noirs. Il avait l’air étrange, à la lumière du jour. 

“Aziraphale”, fit l’homme. Sa voix était grave et douce, et il était respectueux envers le nom d’Aziraphale d’une manière dont peu étaient capables ; la plupart le prononçaient mal. Crowley savait, via ses précédentes conversations avec Aziraphale, que l’abbé était aveugle, bien qu’il ne puisse pas voir ses yeux sous le capuchon. “Je me demandais quand j’aurais de vos nouvelles.” 

“Mon cher abbé”, dit Aziraphale avec une affection sincère. “S’il vous plait, pouvons nous avoir accès à votre abbaye ? Nous avons de graves nouvelles, et un besoin urgent de parler à la Dame Porte.”

“Vous souhaitez amener un démon, le diable, et deux habitantes du Dessus parfaitement innocentes dans mon abbaye ? Vous avez perdu la tête ?” Bien qu’incrédule, sa voix était aimable.

“Probablement”, répondit Aziraphale avec ironie. “Mais je pense que cette affaire affecte aussi bien le Dessus que l’En Dessous, ainsi que la réalité d’à côté. Islington a disparu.”

“Islington est en Enfer”, fit doucement l’abbé. “La Dame Porte l’y a banni.”

“Toute cette histoire est donc de la faute de cette Dame Porte !” fit Lucifer. “Parfait. Allons la punir, et nous pourrons tous rentrer chez nous.”

Crowley leva les yeux en l’air derrière ses lunettes de soleil. 

“Lucifer”, le réprimanda doucement Chloé. Trixie réajusta nerveusement son poids sur le dos de Crowley et il ajusta sa prise. La Tamise clapotait plus bas. 

“Raison de plus pour lui en parler, et vite. S’il vous plait, abbé. Je vous ai aidé par le passé, je vous en prie, aidez-moi à présent”, fit Aziraphale. 

L’abbé portait un capuchon, mais son soupir était audible. Il s’écarta du chemin et dit gentiment : “Si l’un des membres de votre groupe fait du mal à mes Frères, Aziraphale, je serai très mécontent.” 

“Ils ne feront de mal à personne, rassurez-vous”, répondit Aziraphale. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à Crowley, puis se glissa à l’intérieur. 

“Prête à voir l’En-Dessous ?” chuchota Crowley à Trixie.

“Ouais !” fit Trixie. Ses bras se resserrèrent cependant autour du cou de Crowley et son coeur battait très fort. Quelque part au fond de lui, Crowley songea distraitement que s’il y avait quoi que ce soit qu’il puisse faire pour empêcher que Trixie ne touche le sol de l’En-Dessous, il le ferait sans hésiter.

“Surtout, prends garde à ne pas perdre ton couteau”, murmura Crowley, et, sans la laisser descendre, il emboîta le pas à Aziraphale. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur ces ailes couleur crème.

La lumière du jour s’interrompit aussitôt qu’ils eurent franchi le seuil. Elle prit la teinte boueuse et brumeuse du crépuscule de la Londres d’En-Dessous, rehaussée par les bougies de l’abbaye. Ça ne sentait plus comme l’Au-Dessus non plus ; l’En-Dessous avait toujours une odeur un peu fétide, parce que Londres, la vieille Londres, avait une odeur nauséabonde. Juste une infime bouffée de crottin de cheval. Mais l’Abbaye était propre, au moins, faite de vieilles, très vieilles pierres. Ugh. Au moins c’était une abbaye de l’En-Dessous, et de ce fait n’était pas une terre consacrée. 

Derrière lui, il entendit Lucifer s’avancer. Crowley tourna la tête pour le voir regarder nerveusement à l’intérieur, reniflant, comme s’il pouvait sentir un exorcisme. Idiot. Comment Crowley pouvait-il avoir eu peur de lui ? Sérieusement. 

“C’est tellement grand”, chuchota Trixie. 

Ça l’était, supposait-il. La pierre s’élevait en arche loin au dessus, et leurs pas résonnaient un peu.

“Pourquoi c’est aussi sale ?” lui demanda Trixie. Ça ne l’était vraiment pas, songea Crowley, amusé. L’endroit était très vieux, parsemé de rouille, de moisissure et de lichen ici et là. Les frères en prenaient grand soin. Ça ne ressemblait juste pas au monde du Dessus, c’était tout.

“C’est la Londres d’En-Dessous, demi-portion”, lui répondit-il. “Tout est sale ici. Ça va, Boss ?” appela-t-il par dessus son épaule.

“Ce n’est pas consacré”, fit Lucifer, et il avait l’air perplexe. 

“Bienvenue dans la Londres d’En Bas”, fit Crowley d’une voix forte et sarcastique. “La consécration ne tient pas, ici. Sois content que ça ne soit pas maudit.”

“Maudit ?” demanda nerveusement Chloé. 

“Reste près de moi”, fit Lucifer, la voix empreinte de nervosité.

“Ils se tiennent la main”, chuchota Trixie d’un ton ravi à l’oreille de Crowley.

“Bien”, répondit Crowley. “Tu restes sur mon dos, bien compris ?”

“Mm-hmm”, répondit la fillette.

Aziraphale avait pris de l’avance, et Crowley dut trottiner pour le rattraper. Trixie gloussa, et il entendit Lucifer jurer derrière lui, entrainant Chloé avec lui.

Ils traversèrent ce qui avait dû être un grand hall, puis un ensemble de couloirs tortueux. Aziraphale semblait connaître son chemin ; l’Abbé s’appuyait à son bras, étant aveugle. D’autres frères se déversèrent par des portes et entreprirent de les accompagner. Certains d’entre eux prononcèrent des prières. Cela faisait se hérisser les plumes de Crowley, et un coup d’oeil par dessus son épaule lui permit de constater que les ailes de Lucifer faisaient figure de pommes de pin, ébouriffées et exprimant son mécontentement.

Finalement, il atteignirent la nef. Le sol n’était toujours pas consacré, et c’était déjà une bonne chose, mais ça restait profondément désagréable. Crowley ressentait l’envie de se cacher sous les ailes d’Aziraphale, mais ça n’aurait pas été très digne, et il s’abstint. Lucifer se rapprocha sur sa gauche, l’air renfrogné.

“Je n’aime pas cette église”, siffla-t-il. Une de ses ailes d’un blanc immaculé effleura celle de Crowley, en une quête probablement inconsciente de réconfort. Crowley lui retourna le geste, parce qu’il avait raison ; cette église était particulièrement déplaisante, même sans être consacrée. La Londres du Dessous était comme ça, tout était légèrement décalé, mais deux fois plus intense.

“Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?” demanda Chloé à Trixie. 

“Ça va. Crowley est un bon poney”, répondit gaiement la fillette. Elle resserra ses bras autour du cou de Crowley.

“Merci, je crois”, répondit Crowley avec ironie. Il agita nerveusement les ailes. “Aziraphale ?”

“Tout va bien, mon cher”, répondit Aziraphale. Il avait posé la main sur celle de l’Abbé, au creux de son coude. “Si quelqu’un doit s’inquiéter ici, c’est moi ; ces gens sont des experts en matière de capture d’anges.” Il eut un sourire crispé.

“Pardon ?” s’exclama Chloé. “Alors pourquoi sommes nous ici ?”

“Parce qu’ils étaient les geoliers d’Islington, ma chère”, fit Aziraphale. “Ils l’ont nommé, après son bannissement, et l’ont ainsi lié à cet endroit. Ils ont gardé la clef de sa prison, encore que d’après ce que j’ai compris, ils l’ont cédée pour des raisons que j’ignore. Vous avez confié la clef à la Dame Porte ? Où est-elle à présent ?” demanda-t-il à l’Abbé. 

“Au Guerrier de Londres”, répondit l’un des frères. Il avait probablement un nom qui était synonyme de noir. Frère Lugubre. Père Glauque. Père Nox. Quelque chose comme ça[4].

“Pas la dame Porte ?” insista Aziraphale. 

“Ils étaient ensemble”, précisa un autre frère. “A la fin.” 

“Hé bien, nous avons besoin de leur parler”, fit Lucifer d’un ton sec. Il fit un pas en avant. “Dites moi, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que vous voulez. Que désir—”

Crowley se précipita et s’empara de son bras, parce que argh, et parce que les règles de la Londres d’En-Dessous étaient très différentes, et _aussi_ parce que _argh_. “Mauvaise idée”, dit-il avec empressement. “ _Très mauvaise_ idée. C’est la Londres d’En-Dessous, patron. Les règles sont différentes. Ils sauront ce que tu fais.” Il réajusta le poids de Trixie sur son dos. 

Lucifer cilla, décontenancé.

“Laisse moi faire”, murmura Chloé. Elle serra la main de Lucifer, puis s’avança. “Écoutez”, dit-elle aux moines et à l’Abbé. “Nous sommes tous dans le même camp. Islington est en train de faire quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible, mais on ne sait pas quoi exactement. Nous devons savoir ce qu’il manigance pour pouvoir l’arrêter, et pour ça, nous devons le trouver. S’il vous plait. Il nous faut parler à la dernière personne qui l’a vu. Juste parler. C’est tout.”

“Islington n’est pas un _il_ ”, murmura aimablement l’Abbé. “Les Anges peuvent choisir leur genre, contrairement aux humains. Islington méprise toute l’humanité, et n’a pas choisi. Islington est un _ça_ [NdT 2].”

“Juste choisir de ne pas avoir un genre aurait été très bien”, marmonna Aziraphale d’un air renfrogné, comme s’il s’agissait d’une insulte personnelle[5]. “C’est une expérience tout à fait humaine, de ne pas avoir de genre. Ou les deux. Ou quelque part entre les deux. Mais non, Islington n’a rien choisi _du tout_.”

“D’accord”, répondit Chloé en prenant une grande inspiration. “Nous voulons le trouver, et le remettre dans sa cage, si c’est possible. S’il vous plait, aidez-nous. Si vous étiez ses geôliers, nous sommes dans le même camp.”

Il y eut un bref silence.

“Je peux envoyer un messager la chercher”, fit l’un des moines.

“Faites donc, frère Fuligineux”, répondit l’Abbé. “Dites-leur de se dépêcher, s’il vous plaît. Frère Ténèbres, voulez-vous bien escorter nos invités au réfectoire ? Je suis sûr qu’ils apprécieraient un peu de thé en attendant.”

“Merci”, fit Chloé.

“Bravo maman !” s’écria Trixie avec enthousiasme dans le dos de Crowley. Plusieurs des moines se mirent à rire.

“Merci”, répéta Aziraphale à l’Abbé.

“Ne me remerciez pas encore”, fut la réponse affable. “Il vous reste un long chemin à parcourir, ange.”

Crowley grinça des dents et Aziraphale plissa le nez[NdT 3]. Il bafouilla, gêné. “Oui, bien sûr”, fit-il, un peu inutilement.

“Oh, aucun des deux n’aime ça”, fit Lucifer d’un ton doucereux, parce qu’il était le diable, après tout. Enfoiré.

L’Abbé retira sa main du creux du coude d’Aziraphale alors qu’un autre moine s’approchait de lui. “Quand la Dame Porte et son Guerrier arriveront, ils vous rencontreront dans le réfectoire”, dit-il. “N’hésitez pas à profiter du thé.” L’autre moine l’emmena avec lui. 

Frère Ténébreux s’inclina devant eux et les conduisit silencieusement au travers des couloirs sinueux qu’ils avaient précédemment empruntés. La lueur des chandelles vacillait sur les murs. Foutue Londres du Dessous, si sinistre, songeait Crowley, maussade. Les murs semblaient venir du treizième siècle. Mieux que le quatorzième, mais quand même. Il n’aimait pas la façon dont le temps refusait de s’écouler ici bas. Des mouches dans de l’ambre, en effet. 

“Ne bois pas le thé”, murmura-t-il à l’intention de Trixie. “Ils pensent bien faire, mais la nourriture et la boisson d’ici peuvent emprisonner un humain. Je peux t’en faire par miracle, si tu veux.”

“Je peux avoir un jus de fruit ?” demanda la fillette.

“Tu peux tout à fait avoir du jus de fruit.”

“Les boissons peuvent les emprisonner ?” s’inquiéta Lucifer.

“Pense à Perséphone”, répondit Crowley, et Lucifer frissonna. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à Chloe, rempli d’appréhension. Crowley observa la lutte intérieure de Lucifer avec un certain intérêt.

“Je peux… je peux te faire quelque chose”, finit par dire Lucifer d’une voix douce à Chloé. “Si tu as faim ou soif.”

Elle le prit par la main et lui sourit. “Tu détestes quand Crowley fait apparaître quelque chose par miracle”, murmura-t-elle. “Tu ne le fais jamais toi même. Tu m’as expliqué une fois que ça te donnait l’impression de demander de l’aide à ton père.”

Il lui rendit faiblement son sourire : “Aux grands maux…”

“Ça ira”, fit-elle. “Vraiment. Pas besoin. Je ne mangerai pas et je ne boirai pas.”

Crowley eut un rire discret. Il appréciait vraiment cette Chloé. Le Patron avait du goût.

Ils atteignirent finalement leur destination, et frère Ténébreux s’agita pour préparer le thé. Crowley posa Trixie à contrecoeur sur un banc de bois et s’assit à côté d’elle. “Ne te sauve pas, d’accord ?” dit-il, avant de lui tendre une brique de jus de fruit. Du jus de pommes, bien sûr.

Elle saisit la paille au dos de la boite et l’enfonça dans le trou. “Je ne me sauverai pas”, dit-elle, ses lèvres s’étirant pour former le sourire malicieux le plus large qu’il eut jamais vu.

“Sérieusement ?” commenta Lucifer en voyant la boite, “Du jus de pommes ?”

Aziraphale laissa échapper un rire. Il s’approcha derrière Crowley et lui frotta cette zone entre les épaules de ses bras et les épaules de ses ailes. “Tu ne pouvais pas t’en empêcher, n’est ce pas ?” murmura-t-il avec tendresse. Crowley se sentit fondre. Il sourit à Aziraphale, amusé. 

“Tu es le Serpent du Jardin d’Eden”, réalisa Chloé. “Tu as donné du jus de pomme à ma fille. Oh mon dieu. Dois-je m’inquiéter ?”

“Mais non”, répondit Lucifer.

“Ce n’est pas ce que…” grommela Chloe. “Aziraphale ? Vous qui êtes effectivement un ange ? Dois-je m’inquiéter?”

Aziraphale gloussa. “Non, vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter, ma chère. Il a simplement une affinité pour les pommes. Ça n’a pas de signification particulière.” Il massa affectueusement l’épaule de Crowley une fois de plus. C’était merveilleusement agréable.

“Je trouve que c’est cool”, fit Trixie, qui, bien entendu, avait compris le sous-entendu dès le départ, parce qu’elle était particulièrement futée. Crowley baissa ses lunettes et lui fit un clin d’oeil. Elle eut un large sourire et sirota son jus de fruit.

Aziraphale s’installa près de Crowley. Il prit le thé que lui avait versé frère Ténébreux. “Merci”, fit-il avant d’en siroter une gorgée. Crowley l’enveloppa de son aile, parce qu’une ange démente en provenance du Monde Cauchemardesque l’avait torturé, et qu’à présent ils étaient en train de s’agiter dans tous les sens alors qu’ils feraient mieux de se cacher dans la librairie pour le siècle à venir, voire davantage. Aziraphale se rapprocha discrètement de lui, bien plus stressé qu’il ne le laissait paraître. 

Le moine servit du thé à Crowley. Il en but une gorgée. Ce n’était pas mauvais, en fait. Connaissant la Londres d’En Dessous, c’était probablement une plante ancienne qui poussait autrefois sur les berges de la Tamise et était désormais une variété disparue. Crowley baissa le regard sur la brique de jus de Trixie et s’assura qu’elle était sans fond. Histoire qu’elle ne tombe pas à court de jus et soit tentée par autre chose.

“Tu en veux une ?”, demanda-t-il à Chloe quand elle refusa le thé. Il désigna la brique de jus. 

“Non merci”, répondit-elle, tout comme elle avait répondu au frère Ténébreux, lequel se faisait vertement et bruyamment envoyer paître par Lucifer en guise de refus. 

Chloé lui donna un coup de coude. “Arrête ça. Désolée”, ajouta-t-elle à l’intention du frère Ténébreux, qui lui sourit d’un air méprisant.

“Je n’en attends pas moins de l’Adversaire”, fit-il avec légèreté. 

Les yeux de Lucifer s’embrasèrent et il lança un regard noir au pauvre moine. De son côté, ledit moine ne paraissait pas particulièrement inquiet. Crowley leva les yeux au ciel. “Oui, Patron, ce sont d’authentiques moines”, soupira-t-il, “mais ils ne te jetteront pas dans une cage à moins que tu ne leur donnes une très bonne raison, d’accord? Pas pour une idée reçue. Ils n’ont qu’une seule cage, de toute façon, et c’est celle d’Islington.”

L’expression renfrognée de Lucifer s’estompa, mais ses yeux conservèrent leur éclat rougeoyant. Le frère n’était toujours pas impressionné ne serait-ce qu’un peu, ce qui semblait surprendre Chloé. Cela dit, le moine venait de la Londres d’En Dessous. Les monstres faisaient partie de son quotidien.

“C’est la cage d’Islington”, confirma le moine. “Vous avez déjà une cage, n’est-ce pas ? Je n’en suis pas le gardien.” 

“Non, en effet”, fit Lucifer, et il sembla se détendre. Il ne but pas le thé pour autant. 

“Bon, qu’est ce qu’on fait, maintenant ?” questionna Chloé. “On trouve cette Porte et ce Guerrier, et ils nous donnent des informations. Mais les Moines Noirs nous ont déjà dit qu’ils avaient envoyé Islington en enfer. Qu’est ce qu’on fait, du coup ?”

Lucifer fronça les sourcils. “Je pense qu’il va falloir qu’on aille En Bas”, dit-il lentement, sans enthousiasme. 

Crowley gémit faiblement. “En Bas ?”, fit-il. 

“Oui”, répondit Lucifer. “Pour suivre la piste d’Islington. Trouver les trous.”

“Il nous faut la clef”, remarqua Aziraphale. “Pour enfermer Islington à nouveau.”

“Ce n’est pas à ça que sert Michael ?” se renfrogna Lucfer. 

“Michael le réduit en bouillie, et on l’enferme”, dit Crowley d’un ton morne. “Parce que l’autre ne se laissera pas faire.”

“Tout ceci à supposer que ça soit en Enfer”, remarqua Chloé. “Et si c’est au Ciel ? Il y avait une ange du Monde Cauchemardesque là bas, après tout.”

Aziraphale frissonna violemment contre Crowley. Crowley resserra son aile autour de lui. “Si c’est au Ciel”, fit Aziraphale, “Nous sommes morts. Islington voulait détruire le Paradis. Mais si on en arrive là, je peux emmener Michael En Haut, et si nécessaire je prendrai Raguel[6] également, et nous combattrons là bas. Mais il nous faut des preuves convaincantes de la présence d’Islington, autrement Michael ne bougera pas.” Il déglutit et baissa les yeux. “Et moi non plus. Je ne veux pas y retourner pour un bon moment, si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénient.”

Le coeur de Crowley entreprit promptement de se déchirer en petits morceaux. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la tempe d’Aziraphale, malgré les spectateurs. Comment cette Naomi avait-elle osé lui faire du mal, comment avait-elle pu _oser_ ? Crowley n’était pas violent par nature, mais il prendrait un plaisir particulier à plonger ses crocs dans la cheville de cette ange en particulier. Son poison ne pouvait pas tuer un ange, mais il pouvait quand même le rendre misérable pour quelques décennies.

“Espérons qu’on n’en arrivera pas là”, murmura Chloé. 

“Tout d’abord, il nous faut la clef”, fit doucement Lucifer. “Et si je dois aller En Bas, ma chère, je ne pourrai pas t’emmener avec moi.”

“On s’occupera de la clé”, fit Aziraphale. “Chloé, Béatrice et moi. Je ne peux pas aller En Bas, Crowley”, ajouta-t-il d’un ton misérable. “Pas après… Je ne pense pas que je…”

Crowley secoua la tête. “Reste ici. Protège les humains, et la clé, quand nous l’aurons récupérée. Si nous la récupérons. Tu sais comme ces choses là tendent à partir en sucette.”

Aziraphale s’appuya sur lui avec un faible sourire. “Mais j’aime bien les sucettes[NdT 4]”, dit-il d’un ton amusé, et doux, et c’était une si vieille, vieille plaisanterie, et Crowley l’adorait tellement. Il s’appuya lui aussi sur son ange, un sourire dans le regard, même au travers des lunettes de soleil. 

Trixie se détacha de sa paille dans un bruit de succion. “Vous êtes mignons !” déclara-t-elle. 

Crowley se redressa brusquement et lui lança un regard noir, quoique pas très menaçant. “Je suis un démon.”

“Et je suis le diable”, intervint Lucifer, amusé. “Ce n’est pas comme ça que tu vas la convaincre.” Il regarda autour de lui, considérant le réfectoire vide à l’exception du Frère Ténébreux, occupé à déguster son thé dans le coin le plus éloigné de lui. Il n’y avait ni Dame de la Maison de l’Arche, ni Guerrier. “Avons-nous été floués ?” 

“Non”, répondit Crowley. “La Londres d’En Dessous est dangereuse, mais ils viendront. Aziraphale a toujours été un ami de la Maison de l’Arche, et avec cette connexion avec Islington… ils viendront.”

Il fallut du temps, assez longtemps pour qu’Aziraphale ait le temps d’écrire une lettre ridiculement longue à Castiel, mais ils finirent par arriver. La Dame Porte de la Maison de l’Arche était splendide, vêtue de soie déchirée et de brocard sous un manteau brun élimé. Bien que sale, elle avait le port d’une reine, et ses yeux si spécifiques à son talent d’Ouvreuse étincelaient et miroitaient et changeaient de couleur comme des opales. A ses côtés se tenait… un type. Il portait un jeans, ce qui n’était pas commun dans l’En Dessous, et un T-shirt abîmé. Il arborait également une expression perplexe comme si elle était gravée en permanence sur ses traits.

“Regarde-moi ça”, dit Crowley à la jeune femme, de l’autre bout de la pièce. “Qu’est ce que tu as grandi !”

Elle adressa un sourire au moine qui l’avait guidée et lui pressa la main avec grâce avant de venir s’asseoir de l’autre côté de la table. L’autre individu lui emboîta le pas. “Je ne crois pas qu’on se connaisse.”

“Il y a bien des années, ma chère”, expliqua Aziraphale d’une voix chaleureuse en se levant pour l’accueillir. Il contourna la table. “Voici Crowley, mon Adversaire[7]. Je dois dire que je suis très heureux de te revoir.”

“Je suis heureuse de vous voir également, Aziraphale, bien que les circonstances pourraient être meilleures”, fit Porte. Elle lui serra la main. “Voici Richard Mayhew, le Guerrier de Londres.”

Ah. Crowley avait entendu parler de celui-là. “Tu as vaincu ma bête”, fit-il, amusé. 

“C’était _votre_ Bête ?” s’exclama Mayhew. Il ressemblait d’avantage à un monsieur tout le monde récupéré dans la rue qu’à un quelconque Grand Guerrier de la Londres d’En-Dessous. Il était probablement tombé de la ville d’En-Haut, songea Crowley, à travers un trou quelconque, et s’était retrouvé piégé dans l’En-Dessous comme un mammouth dans du goudron. Il semblait s’être fait une réputation, en tout cas.

“Pas vraiment”, répondit Crowley. “C’était surtout la bête de l’humanité, nourrie de la rage d’Islington. Je lui ai juste donné un coup de boost une fois[8]”. Il sourit, d’un sourire de serpent.

“Porte”, fit Mayhew, alarmé. 

Porte fronçait les sourcils à l’intention d’Aziraphale. Elle s’installa, et Aziraphale et Richard s’assirent avec elle. Crowley étendit une jambe sous la table pour effleurer les orteils d’Aziraphale, puisqu’ils étaient à présent en face l’un de l’autre. Aziraphale lui lança un regard sévère, mais ses lèvres tiquèrent brièvement. C’était un regard éloquent. Un regard qui voulait dire “ _arrête ça_ ”.

“Vous avez dit qu’Islington s’était échappé. De L’Enfer.”, fit Porte.

“Nous ne savons pas si ça s’est échappé de l’Enfer”, répondit Aziraphale, “Mais c’est en train de semer le chaos.”

“Islington veut un trône, d’après ce que tu dis, Aziraphale”, interrompit Lucifer en douceur. “Il y a un trône libre en Enfer. Et je le lui cèderais de bon coeur, si ça daignait arrêter de laisser sortir tous ces satanés diablotins.” Il adressa un sourire charmeur à Porte. “Lucifer Morningstar”, fit-il. “Roi des Enfers.”

“… Oh”, fit Porte dans un soupir. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent un peu. Elle ne tomba pas exactement sous son charme comme la plupart des femmes, mais elle se détendit un peu. Mayhew, en revanche, jura et s’éloigna de la table en titubant. 

“Quoi ?” éructa-t-il. “Je veux dire, pardon ? Vingt ans dans l’En-Dessous et je continue de penser, je continue de penser d’accord c’est la chose la plus bizarre que j’aie jamais vue mais êtes vous en train de me dire que le vrai Diable est assis là parmi nous et… et…”

“Vous devez comprendre qu’Islington hait l’humanité”, fit sèchement remarquer Aziraphale. “Ça n’a pas essayé de faire l’expérience du monde en tant qu’humain, ni de s’y intégrer. Son apparence est éthérée par pur dédain. Le simple fait que Crowley, Lucifer et moi-même paraissions aussi humains est de fait une preuve de notre estime. Asseyez-vous, M. Mayhew. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter.”

Mayhew resta bouche bée, puis lança un regard à la Dame Porte, qui haussa les épaules. “Pour ce que ça vaut”, dit-elle avec douceur, “Aziraphale a toujours été bon envers la Maison de l’Arche. C’est l’une des raisons pour lesquelles j’ai fait confiance à Islington si vite, alors que je n’aurais pas dû.”

Mayhew retourna piteusement s’asseoir à la table.

“Si tu aimes les humains, pourquoi tu as des yeux de serpent ?” chuchota Trixie à l’oreille de Crowley. 

“Parce que quand j’essaie de m’en débarrasser, ça me donne la migraine”, répondit Crowley sur le même ton. “J’aime beaucoup les humains, mais pas à ce point.”

Trixie gloussa. 

“Et toi, qui es tu donc ?” demanda chaleureusement Porte à Trixie. Lucifer se mit à gronder de son terrifiant grondement d’archidémon, protecteur. Chloé le bouscula un peu, les yeux plissés et un peu calculateurs[9], et il cessa.

“Je m’appelle Trixie”, fit la fillette après un coup d’oeil à sa mère. “C’est ma maman. Elle s’appelle Chloé. Lucifer est son petit copain, et Crowley est son ami, alors on est venus aider.”

“Vous venez d’En-Haut”, remarqua Porte, surprise.

“Et sous notre protection”, indiqua doucement Aziraphale, sans aucune menace. “Elles devraient pouvoir traverser l’En-Dessous et rentrer chez elles à la fin de la journée.”

“Sérieusement ?” fit Mayhew, sceptique. 

“Ne sous-estimez pas un démon très déterminé”, dit sèchement Crowley.

“Tout ça mis à part”, dit doucement Chloé, “Nous sommes à la recherche d’Islington. Des choses terribles se passent en Haut et nous pensons qu’Islington en est la cause. Nous devons le remettre dans sa cage.”

Porte réfléchit. “Islington a causé beaucoup de dégâts même de l’intérieur de sa cage”, fit-elle remarquer. “Ma famille a été assassinée.”

“Dans ce cas là nous fermerons la deuxième entrée”, fit Aziraphale. “L’Angélus dans le musée. J’avais l’habitude de lui rendre visite par ce chemin, mais après…” il regarda Crowley. _Après Naomi_ , se refusait-il à dire. “Je ne le ferai plus. Islington ne fera plus partie du Réseau Angélique.”

“Outch”, fit gaiement Lucifer.

“Et la Clef ?” demanda Porte.

“Je suis certain que Michael adorerait être affecté à la Londres d’En-Dessous”, fit lentement Aziraphale. “Ou peut-être pouvons nous la cacher en la confiant à Castiel, dans le Monde Cauchemardesque. Quoi qu’il en soit, le Réseau Angélique veillera dessus.”

Porte secoua la tête. “La Clef appartient aux Moines Noirs. Laissez-la ici, mais donnez leur un moyen de vous contacter si jamais ça tournait mal.”

“Vous nous aiderez, alors”, fit Chloé.

“J’y réfléchirai”, répondit Porte d’un ton neutre. “Vous m’excuserez, mais la dernière fois que j’ai fait confiance à un ange, ça s’est plutôt mal passé.”

Crowley et Aziraphale échangèrent un regard penaud. C’était une remarque pertinente. 

“Dans ce cas là faites moi confiance”, fit Chloé. “Je viens du monde d’En-Haut. Je ne viens même pas de Londres, je suis de Los Angeles. Je n’ai aucun intérêt envers la Londres d’En-Dessous. Je veux juste qu’Islington arrête de faire du mal aux gens. Je veux que cet ange retourne dans sa cage.”

Porte l’observa d’un air pensif de ses étranges yeux opalescents. “Vous me devrez une faveur”, dit-elle avec lenteur. 

“Quoi ?” s’étrangla Lucifer. “Non, pas Chloé, c’est moi qui vais…”

“Lucifer”, siffla Chloé, mais Porte l’interrompit. 

“D’accord”, fit-elle. “Lucifer Morningstar, accordez moi une faveur, et je vous aiderai. Une faveur envers la Maison de l’Arche, à laquelle nous ferons appel lorsque moi-même, ou mes descendants, ou Richard, en éprouverons le besoin.”

Ce n’était pas rien. Porte en elle-même avait une fin. La Maison de l’Arche pourrait et avait persisté pendant des siècles, et le problème était qu’ils n’étaient pas comme les familles du Dessus. Tout descendant de Porte saurait exactement ce que Lucifer était, sans doute ni artifice, et ce dont il était capable. C’était… c’était un prix très élevé. Cela pourrait faire bien plus qu’inverser le cours d’une guerre ; cela pourrait changer la Londres d’En-Dessous à jamais, la façonner à l’image de la Dame Porte, si elle le voulait.

“Accordé”, fit Lucifer, avant que Crowley ne puisse commenter.

“Lucifer”, siffla Chloé. “Lucifer, qu’est ce que tu viens de faire ?”

“Je nous ai acheté l’allié le plus puissant que j’ai pu trouver”, dit-il avec fermeté, et quelque chose dans son ton suggérait que c’était le Lucifer Roi des Enfers qui signait ce traité, et non le Lucifer propriétaire du Lux qui s’amusait avec les humains. Crowley se redressa instinctivement sur son siège. “Je suis informé sur la Dame Porte. Vous pouvez fermer des portails, n’est-ce pas ?”

La Dame Porte hocha la tête.

“Il se peut que je doive vous demander de faire ça”, indiqua Lucifer. “Je pense qu’Islington ouvre peut-être des portails entre ce monde et un autre monde bien plus effrayant, mais je dois d’abord les trouver.”

Elle hocha la tête. “D’accord. Vous êtes le Roi de l’Enfer”, ajouta-t-elle lentement. Quand il hocha la tête, elle poursuivit. “Il y a une porte vers l’Enfer dans la cage d’Islington. C’est par là que je l’ai jeté, et là que je l’ai vu pour la dernière fois. C’était il y a environ trente ans, cependant. La piste risque d’être froide. Je peux toujours vous y mener.” 

Lucifer secoua la tête. “Le temps passe différemment en Enfer”, fit-il. “A la fois plus vite et plus lentement. Ça n’a peut-être pas été aussi long, pour Islington. Si j’étais un ange renégat, et que je me retrouvais en Enfer, je… bref.” Il se renfrogna.

“T’attendrais que le roi parte se balader, et ensuite tu t’en donnerais à coeur joie”, conclut Crowley d’une voix traînante. “Cet enfoiré a peut-être pris un peu de temps pour réfléchir à comment détruire le monde.” Aziraphale l’effleura. “Quoi ?” Il le fixa de ses beaux yeux bleus. Crowley grimaça. 

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel. “Ne spécule pas”, dit-elle. Aziraphale émit un son approbateur. “Se rendre à la dernière position connue est une bonne idée.” Elle jeta un coup d’oeil à Lucifer, qui lui rendit son regard, de toute évidence peu enthousiaste.

“Nous aurons besoin d’avoir accès à la clef de la cage d’Islington”, fit lentement Aziraphale. “Afin de pouvoir l’y enfermer, lorsque nous l’aurons retrouvé.”

Mayhew prit la parole. “Elle est ici. Avec les Moines Noirs. Le moment venu, ils nous laisseront l’utiliser si je le demande. Techniquement elle m’appartient.” Il se rengorgea, comme s’il se sentait extrêmement important. Crowley résista à l’envie de lever les yeux en l’air.

“Alors tu… tu vas y retourner”, dit doucement Chloé à Lucifer. “En Enfer. Avec Crowley.”

C’était la partie ‘avec Crowley’ que le concerné détestait. Il soupira et lança un regard plein de regret à Aziraphale, qui lui sourit. Ça n’aida pas.

“Ma chère”, murmura Lucifer. “C’est notre seule option. C’est le dernier endroit où on a vu Islington, comme tu l’as dit, et qui plus est cette affaire de diablotins n’est… guère idéale.”

“Mais tu reviendras”, fit doucement Chloé. 

“Oui”, répondit Lucifer. “Absolument. Je te le promets.” Il lui prit la main et déposa un baiser dans sa paume. 

Chloé hocha la tête. “Trouvez des preuves”, dit-elle, toujours un peu tremblante. “Nous devons déterminer comment cette Naomi s’est retrouvée ici, et comment elle s’est rendue au Ciel.” Elle jeta un coup d’oeil à Aziraphale. “Et si Islington n’est pas en Enfer, il nous faut des preuves de l’endroit où il pourrait se trouver. D’accord ?”

Lucifer acquiesça. “Ne mangez ni ne buvez quoi que ce soit dans l’En-Dessous”, dit-il à Trixie et Chloé d’un ton pressant. “Et ne vous éloignez pas des Moines Noirs. Je n’ai pas passé de temps ici bas, mais Aziraphale a raison ; c’est un endroit très, très dangereux, et pas de la manière à laquelle vous pourriez vous attendre.”

“Il a raison”, dit Mayhew d’un ton guilleret. “J’ai perdu ma première amie ici bas sur le Night’s Bridge[NdT 5]. L’En-Dessous est un endroit terrible, vraiment.” Il souriait tel un imbécile.

Aziraphale soupira. Il tapa du pied contre celui de Crowley. “Sois prudent, mon cher”, murmura-t-il. 

Crowley lui retourna le geste. “Toujours”, fit-il avec un sourire triste. “Toi aussi.”

Aziraphale sourit également, et ça faisait mal, parce que Crowley savait qu’il était toujours effrayé par ce que Naomi lui avait fait. Être séparés après ça, c’était, en un mot, terrible. Mais ils devaient aller en Enfer. Ils devaient trouver Islington. 

Crowley se leva à contrecoeur. Lucifer croisa son regard et le suivit. Tout était épouvantable et ils allaient tous mourir.

* * *

 **1.** Crowley avait cette idée que la Los Angeles d’En-Dessous était remplie de cowboys et d’espagnols massacrant des amérindiens. Il n’avait pas tort. [Remonter]

 **2.** La Tamise est en réalité bien plus propre qu’elle ne l’était auparavant, mais Crowley se souvenait de la Grande Puanteur, et on ne se remettait pas de ce genre de chose. [Remonter]

 **3.** Aziraphale avait des sentiments mitigés concernant la Londres d’En-Dessous. Il visitait l’endroit tous les cinquante ans, bien sûr, parce que même si Islington était un prisonnier, techniquement le prisonnier d’Aziraphale, et particulièrement déplaisant, ça méritait quand même d’avoir des visiteurs. Techniquement parlant, Islington avait été le tout premier membre du Réseau Angélique, malgré cette feinte et doucereuse amabilité qui faisait se dresser les plumes d’Aziraphale. La Londres d’En-Dessous ne changeait pas aussi vite que celle du Dessus, et c’était rassurant, mais c’était un endroit perturbant. Les moines préparaient un bon thé, cela dit. [Remonter]

 **4.** Son nom était Frère Ténébreux et il n’appréciait guère la présence des Déchus dans son église, pas du tout. Il avait pris le thé en compagnie de l’ange Aziraphale par le passé, mais il avait tendance à penser que la santé mentale de ce dernier ne tenait qu’à un fil, et il savait ce qui arrivait quand un ange perdait la tête. [Remonter]

 **5.** Aziraphale trouvait vraiment tout ceci terriblement agaçant. C’était de la simple négligence ! Ne choisir aucun genre aurait pu être un choix si charmant, si humain ! Ou un genre fluide et entre deux, ça aurait été beau, également. Mais au lieu de ça Islington avait juste refusé, tel un enfant têtu, méprisant tout ce qui était humain. C’était tout juste si ça s’était donné la peine de contenir sa propre divinité, éblouissant tout humain qui lui faisait face. C’était exaspérant. [Remonter]

 **6.** Raguel détesterait ça, mais Aziraphale pensait que s’il tenait Raguel à l’envers et le secouait avec assez d’enthousiasme, un peu de sa Fonction[NdT 6] tomberait de ses poches et brûlerait peut-être Islington. C’était une pensée agréable, en tout cas. [Remonter]

 **7.** Il disait Adversaire comme quelqu’un aurait dit “mon chéri” ou “mon coeur”, songea Porte, vaguement amusée. Elle aimait bien Aziraphale, mais elle avait également une saine méfiance à l’égard de toute créature d’origine angélique. [Remonter]

 **8.** Crowley avait trouvé la Bête lorsqu’elle était jeune et furieuse, et Islington était déjà ancien. La créature était toujours un cochon, à l’époque. Crowley avait juste… ouvert la porte vers la Londres d’En-Dessous, et le reste faisait partie de l’histoire. Il lui apportait parfois des restes de table, d’une année sur l’autre, et au fur et à mesure la Bête avait grandi. Il aimait à penser que la vicieuse et ancienne créature avait apprécié sa contribution. Dommage qu’elle soit morte, à présent. Il l’aimait bien. [Remonter]

 **9.** Trixie était entourée de créatures à forme humaine prêtes à la défendre bec, plumes et ongles, pensait Chloé. Elle était en sécurité. Si une petite fille pouvait émouvoir cette Dame Porte et la motiver à parler, ainsi soit-il. Ce choix venait de cette partie d’elle même qui était détective et en quête de réponses. La partie d’elle même qui était la mère de Trixie tremblait et priait Quiconque écouterait qu’elle faisait le bon choix. [Remonter]

* * *

 **NdT 1.** Dans la version française du roman _Neverwhere_ , le terme de _Blackfriars_ est traduit par “Moines Noirs” quand il s’agit des résidents de l’abbaye, mais reste tel quel quand il s’agit d’un nom de lieu, du coup j’ai fait pareil. [Remonter]

 **NdT 2.** L’absence de genre d’Islington est encore plus pénible à retranscrire en français. L’anglais utilise “ _it_ ”, comme pour désigner un objet, ce que j’ai traduit occasionnellement par “ça” mais notre tendance à genrer les objets casse un peu l’effet. Je ne peux même pas utiliser _iel_ ou tout autre pronom neutre utilisé par les personnes non-binaires puisque même ça c’est en deçà de son niveau apparemment. Dans le roman, Islington est décrit de façon très distante et est genré en fonction du nom utilisé pour le mentionner. “La créature” ? Elle. “L’ange” ? Il. Je ferai sans doute de même quand le quidam en question fera son apparition parce que sinon je vais vite devenir chèvre. Sérieusement, son potentiel de nuisance est déjà bien présent alors qu’il… que ça n’est toujours pas apparu dans l’histoire ! [Remonter]

 **NdT 3.** En anglais, Crowley appelle Aziraphale _angel_ , ce que je traduis par “mon ange” parce que c’est un qualificatif affectueux. L’Abbé vient d’appeler Aziraphale _angel_ également, ce que je traduis par “ange” tout court. Même mot, pas les mêmes connotations. Leur embarras a du sens en anglais, mais beaucoup moins en français. [Remonter]

 **NdT 4.** Je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n’est pas une plaisanterie grivoise, mais la limite de mes compétences de traduction. En anglais, Crowley dit _“these things tend to go pear-shaped”_ et Aziraphale a repris le terme de _pear_ qui signifie poire. Fort heureusement, une traduction de l’expression _go pear-shaped_ (littéralement “partir en forme de poire”) en français est “partir en sucette” du coup je pouvais conserver la métaphore gustative, mais bon, les sucettes et leurs sous-entendus… Bref, tout ça pour dire, c’est une poire dans le texte original. Vous pouvez reprendre votre lecture :p [Remonter]

 **NdT 5.** En français “le pont de la Nuit”. Comme son nom l’indique, c’est un pont. [Remonter]

 **NdT 6.** Cf. Mes notes de traduction du chapitre 2. La Fonction de Raguel est d’être la Vengeance du Seigneur. Ce qui entre autres choses lui a permis, il a bien longtemps, avant qu’il ne perde sa grâce, d’oblitérer toute chose ayant le malheur d’attirer les foudres divines. [Remonter]


	6. Chapitre 5

Richard Mayhew resta en arrière avec Aziraphale, Chloé et Trixie, comme si ça pouvait rassurer Crowley que tout allait bien se passer. Richard Mayhew était un idiot complet qui ne saurait pas distinguer le bout pointu d’une épée du bout non pointu, et par conséquent Crowley était tout sauf rassuré. Que diable ferait-il exactement si Islington se pointait, il irait lui mourir dessus ?

Bref. 

La Dame Porte obtint une clef des moines, puis trouva un placard quelque part dans l’abbaye et y appuya la paume de sa main. Après une grande inspiration, un poil mélodramatique, elle ouvrit la porte. Près de Crowley, Lucifer produisit un son impressionné. Il n’avait probablement jamais rencontré d’Ouvreur[NdT 1] auparavant. 

Le contenu du placard n’était pas un placard. Elle avait changé la destination de la porte, comme c’était la tendance des Ouvreurs. L’intérieur était très sombre, caverneux, et le grincement de la porte qui s’ouvrait résonnait. Crowley claqua des doigts, produisant une flamme. Lucifer grimaça à cette vue. 

La Dame Porte prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la voie, incroyablement courageuse pour une humaine, même si elle était une Ouvreuse. 

A l’intérieur se trouvait un long hall de pierre non éclairé. D’un côté se trouvait une grande porte de bois ornée d’un miroir, ouverte sur un marais puant et crépusculaire. Crowley connaissait ce marais. Crowley adorait ce marais. Ce marais était Londres, un millier d’années auparavant, figé comme dans de l’ambre dans la Londres d’En Bas. Il frissonna et se détourna. La magie humaine était flippante, surtout dans les cités, où ce genre de choses se produisait, créant d’étranges poches de temps capturé.

L’autre bout du hall donnait sur les ténèbres. Près de lui, Lucifer appela en Enochien, “ _Où ?_ ”. C’était un mot intéressant, qui permettait de jouer sur la façon dont le langage s’altérait dans ce genre d’endroit plein d’échos, et lorsque l’appel leur revint, ils entendirent “ _Personne! Personne! Personne!_ [1]”.

L’endroit était vaste et vide. Même avec son excellente vision nocturne, Crowley ne pouvait pas vraiment voir le plafond. Il y avait définitivement des stalactites cependant, parce qu’il pouvait les voir, bien au delà des limites du champ de vision d’un humain ordinaire dans ces ténèbres.

Il entendit Porte respirer un grand coup, comme si elle revivait un souvenir désagréable, et elle fit un pas en avant. 

Elle les guida le long du hall sombre, qui déboucha finalement sur une large caverne, contenant huit piliers de fer, grands et robustes, qui montaient jusque dans l’obscurité du plafond. En vérité, ce n’étaient pas des piliers du tout. Au delà du champ de vision humain, Crowley pouvait voir que ces structures se finissaient en pointe, tout là haut ; c’étaient des stalagmites, des stalagmites de fer, ce qui n’avait aucune logique, mais c’était toujours comme ça dans la Londres d’En Dessous. Crowley pouvait entendre de l’eau. Il frissonna, même s’il ne faisait pas froid. En termes de prison, cet endroit était une cage plutôt affreuse. C’était terrifiant d’y marcher, même alors qu’il savait qu’elle était ouverte. Porte pouvait choisir de la refermer sur eux, après tout. Elle était une Ouvreuse ; ouvrir et fermer des portes était plutôt son truc. Crowley essaya de ne pas trop y penser. Il n’y parvint pas vraiment.

Il déglutit nerveusement et jeta un coup d’oeil en direction de Lucifer, qui examinait l’un des piliers. Lucifer, qui avait sa propre cage. Pour la première fois, Crowley se demanda à quoi ça ressemblait de l’intérieur. Est-ce que ça ressemblait à ça ? Des grottes, de l’eau qui s’écoule, et de l’obscurité ? Quelle horreur. 

Lucifer posa la paume de sa main sur le pillier et leva les yeux vers le plafond assombri[2]. Lentement, les plumes de ses ailes se hérissèrent. Il eut une brève exclamation, comme s’il se sentait claustrophobe au milieu de cette gigantesque grotte pleine d’échos. 

Il ne peut pas s’évader, songea Crowley en le regardant. Il est en train de réaliser qu’il ne pourrait pas s’évader de cette prison ci. Et si Lucifer ne pouvait pas s’échapper, Crowley n’en serait pas davantage capable. Il frissonna. Il perdrait très probablement la raison s’il se retrouvait enfermé ici.

Mais la torture finale pour ce pauvre vieux Islington[NdT 2] était encore à venir, parce que Porte les conduisit à une autre porte, une porte faite de silex et d’argent terni. Celle là, savait Crowley, était censée mener au Ciel. Elle n’était pas fermée ; elle était scellée. Porte, cette incroyable Ouvreuse, en avait altéré le sceau et changé sa destination pour l’Enfer.

“C’est là que je l’ai envoyé”, murmura-t-elle, et son murmure résonna terriblement fort dans le silence. “Si j’Ouvre cette porte, tout cet endroit se réoriente vers le bas. Nous tomberons au travers.”

Lucifer déglutit dans le vide avant de se reprendre. “Pas si je suis là”, dit-il. “La réalité de l’Enfer se plie à mes exigences. Ça ira.”

“Aussi”, fit Crowley d’un ton aride, “Aziraphale me tuera s’il vous arrive quelque chose, ma Dame.” Il lui adressa un sourire. “Il suit votre famille depuis très, très longtemps.”

Elle lui sourit faiblement et reporta son attention sur Lucifer. “Si je tombe”, dit-elle doucement, “Chaque Moine Noir, toute la Londres d’En Bas s’efforcera de me venger[3].”

“Vous ne tomberez pas, ma chère”, lui dit Lucifer avec une surprenante gentillesse. “Et si cela arrive malgré tout, je vous ramènerai là où est votre place.”

Porte acquiesça, un peu surprise[4]. Elle hocha la tête à nouveau, prit une profonde inspiration, et posa la main sur la porte. 

Comme Lucifer l’avait promis, le monde ne se réorienta pas. La porte se contenta de s’ouvrir, et de l’autre côté une lueur rouge, violette et blanche jouait sur des structures sombres. Crowley perçut le parfum familier du souffre. Il soupira, malheureux. Il détestait l’Enfer. 

“Fermez derrière nous”, fit Lucifer d’un ton faussement enthousiaste. “Je ne peux pas empêcher cet endroit de se réorienter éternellement.”

“Bonne chance”, fit Porte. 

“Merci”, grommela Crowley.

“Ce n’est pas encore fini, ma chère”, fit Lucifer d’un ton narquois. “Je risque encore d’avoir besoin de vous pour réparer quelques trous.” Il attendit un instant, avant de reprendre : “Je ne vous appellerai pas tant que je ne pourrai pas garantir votre sécurité, cependant, je vous le promets.”

Porte hocha la tête. Lucifer croisa le regard de Crowley. “Prêt ?”

“Ouais”, répondit Crowley sans enthousiasme. Il laissa Lucifer le précéder et lui emboîta le pas vers ce monde saturé de l’odeur de souffre qu’était l’Enfer. 

Il entendit la porte claquer derrière eux. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange à propos de ce claquement. Quelque chose de saccadé, quelque chose d’anormal, mais quand il se retourna, Crowley ne vit aucune porte. Il regarda autour de lui. 

La porte s’était ouverte à l’intérieur de Dis, réalisa Crowley, la vaste et surpeuplée cité de l’Enfer. La rue n’était pas pavée, mais la plupart ne l’étaient pas ; c’était de la terre, des cendres volcaniques, et il y avait une sorte de dépression, un creux léger, comme si quelqu’un était tombé là il y avait longtemps. Crowley passa un pied dans la cendre et celle-ci se souleva comme un nuage. Il soupira. 

Il n’aimait vraiment pas Dis. Une ville épouvantable, et la vie nocturne y était littéralement l’Enfer. A la pleine lune, la lave s’élevait avec la marée et envahissait les rues, brûlant les bords des trottoirs, et laissant de drôles de grumeaux quand elle repartait. Des tours sombres et géométriques qui ressemblaient à de la pierre mais qui étaient en réalité des immeubles de bureau étaient regroupés en nombres impossibles. Leurs rez-de-chaussée étaient quasiment toujours des Boucles Infernales. Leurs derniers étages étaient généralement des Boucles également. Une seule des portes parmi toutes les autres menait à l’intérieur du foutu bâtiment lui-même, et bien sûr il n’y avait pas deux édifices identiques. Le système était propice aux erreurs, et Crowley en avait fait quelques unes. Crowley détestait vraiment l’Enfer. 

Quand Lucifer se mit à avancer, Crowley entreprit de le suivre, mais Lucifer s’interrompit brusquement, comme si quelque chose lui était venu à l’esprit. Il se tourna vers Crowley, les sourcils froncés. Les cendres qui tombaient du ciel formaient des taches grises dans ses cheveux. 

“Marche à ma gauche”, lui dit Lucifer, et la mâchoire de Crowley manqua de se décrocher jusqu’au sol.

“Patron… m… mon seigneur…” s’étrangla-t-il. Asteroth, le Grand Archiduc de l’Enfer, le plus haut gradé en dessous de Lucifer Lui-Même, était celui qui marchait à la gauche de Lucifer — _sinister_ , en latin, et le côté préféré de l’Enfer. Mazikeen, sa favorite mais techniquement un Démon Inférieur, marchait à sa droite. Lucifer était de fait en train d’accorder à Crowley un grand honneur, bien que ça allait probablement contrarier Asteroth. Crowley ne savait pas quoi dire.

“Je ne suis plus ton Seigneur, Crowley”, lui répondit Lucifer, d’un ton sincèrement affectueux. “Mais tu as sérieusement contrarié une bonne partie de l’Enfer, n’est-ce pas ? Je tiens à ce qu’ils sachent que tu as été plus que pardonné. Qui plus est”, ajouta-t-il en reprenant sa marche, ce qui força Crowley à se précipiter pour suivre le rythme, “je te ferais grimper en rang, si tu travaillais toujours pour moi. Archiduc, ou quelque chose comme ça.”

Crowley couina. C’était un rang plus élevé que celui d’Hastur. 

“Heu… merci ?” tenta-t-il. Lucifer eut un sourire ironique. 

“Tu n’as qu’un mot à dire. Tu veux le trône? Tu peux avoir le trône.”

“Absolument pas”, protesta Crowley, et Lucifer gloussa. 

“C’est bien ce que je me disais”, fit-il, amusé. “Est-ce que tu sens quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement quelle est l’odeur d’Islington ?”

Crowley tendit la langue, moins mal à l’aise parce qu’en Enfer tous les démons avaient des tics bizarres. Il souhaita immédiatement ne pas l’avoir fait, grimaçant et crachant. “Juste du souffre”, toussa-t-il. 

“Je hais le souffre”, se plaignit Lucifer.

“Et moi donc !” surenchérit Crowley, ravi que quelqu’un le comprenne enfin. “J’ai toujours détesté le souffre ! Dagon passait son temps à parler…”

“…du parfum du souffre au matin ! Je sais ! Il est timbré !” fit Lucifer, et ils échangèrent un sourire, deux habitants de la Terre dans le pire endroit de toutes les Réalités.

Et ce fut à ce moment là qu’environ trente-six diablotins armés - littéralement - de fourches surgirent d’un virage et les repérèrent.

Crowley et Lucifer en restèrent bouche bée. 

Les lutins n’étaient pas autorisés à l’intérieur de Dis. Ils n’étaient autorisés nulle part excepté dans certaines zones bien spécifiques, comme le Sixième Cercle, où ils vivaient dans des tombes enflammées[5]. De temps en temps on en voyait un ou deux errer ailleurs, si un démon en voulait un pour quelque chose, mais c’était rare. Lucifer en avait un tas comme serviteurs, dans son palais. Crowley avait apprécié en utiliser un pour faire ses paperasseries, il y avait longtemps. Il l’avait conservé comme un genre de d’animal de compagnie d’Ici Bas, avant que Ligur ne le carbonise dans les premières années après Jésus-Christ.

Autant d’un coup, c’était du jamais vu.

Les deux Déchus restèrent ébahis suffisamment longtemps pour que l’un des diablotins puisse gaiement beugler “Chargez !”, dans un anglais parfaitement cohérent alors que tout le monde en Enfer parlait Lilim, et juste… Qu’est-ce que quoi?

Et puis bon, tout de même, Crowley n’avait vraiment pas peur des diablotins, mais trente six diablotins, ça faisait beaucoup de lutins. Qui plus était, Crowley avait tendance à perdre à peu près tous les combats dans lesquels il se retrouvait impliqué, y compris ceux avec des humains. Il se prépara à prendre la fuite. 

Il avait oublié, pendant cet instant de terreur absolue, qu’il était en compagnie du plus impressionnant et plus dangereux enfoiré de l’Enfer.

Lucifer s’avança devant lui, déploya ses magnifiques ailes blanches et gronda : “A genoux[NdT 3].”

Les diablotins n’en firent rien. L’un d’eux tenta même de frapper Lucifer avec sa fourche. Ça ne se termina pas très bien. 

Certes, Crowley savait que Lucifer était terrifiant. Il le savait. Lucifer était son patron. Lucifer dirigeait l’Enfer, Lucifer était le premier des Déchus, et il se qualifiait d’archange mais en réalité il était un Séraphin, un parmi les huit, les anges les plus hauts placés, Déchus ou non. Lucifer avait apporté la Lumière dans les Cieux et régné d’une main de fer en Enfer. Sa parole était la première et la dernière, irréfutable (à moins de vouloir mourir carbonisé), toujours. Il n’était pas maléfique, mais il était Seigneur et Maître, et dans ses mauvais jours, ces choses là n’étaient pas si lointaines. Au cours des derniers mois, Crowley l’avait en quelque sorte oublié.

Il aimait bien Lucifer. Lucifer n’était pas si mal. Lucifer les avait aidés lui et Aziraphale lors de l’Incident du Leviathan[NdT 4], et il avait offert l’asile à Crowley quand il était effrayé. Lucifer aimait la Terre, et la glace, et l’alcool, et la glace alcoolisée. Il possédait une boite de nuit excentrique qui était probablement bien trop cool même pour Crowley, il se régalait autant des sushis qu’Aziraphale, et il était tel un chien joyeux agitant la queue pour peu que cette détective lui adresse un sourire.

Mais tout ça, c’était sur Terre. Ils étaient en Enfer, et en Enfer Lucifer régnait en maître.

Il décima les diablotins. 

Il était feu et rage et sans pitié. Ses ailes aux plumes acérées les découpèrent en rubans, et ses yeux incandescents les forcèrent à genoux. Il était le Roi, et malheur à quiconque aurait oublié son ascension au trône. Crowley resta en arrière. Il tremblait un peu, parce qu’il avait presque oublié qui était Lucifer.

Les diablotins gisaient éparpillés sur la route, gémissants, des proies faciles pour les autres démons, qui observaient avidement la scène depuis les bâtiments autour. Lucifer s’approcha du lutin le plus proche et posa un pied sur sa gorge mutilée et déformée. 

“Comment êtes vous arrivés jusqu’ici ?” questionna-t-il dans un grondement bas. 

“On est passés par un trou”, haleta la créature. 

Lucifer échangea un regard avec Crowley, puis reporta son attention sur les diablotins dispersés et brisés autour de lui. “Connaissez vous le nom d’Islington ?”

“Non”, fut la réponse, multiple et discordante.

Lucifer se tourna vers Crowley à nouveau. “Nous devons nous rendre au palais”, fit-il, et il semblait consterné. “Je dois convoquer la cour. Ça va prendre une éternité, Crowley, je suis désolé, mais la piste est froide et si nous voulons une vraie équipe de recherche, j’ai besoin de mes démons.”

Crowley pencha la tête. “J’ai une meilleure idée”, dit-il avec lenteur. “Pourquoi pas une chasse ? Avec les molosses et tout ? Tu as sûrement un bon pisteur.” Un Molosse Infernal ne se souciait pas du fait qu’une piste soit froide. Un Molosse Infernal, un bon, pouvait vous sentir dans le vent. Normalement cette anecdote était profondément dérangeante, mais aujourd’hui ça pourrait bien leur être utile. 

Lucifer cligna des yeux. “C’est… brillant.”

“Juste un ou deux molosses”, fit Crowley. “Envoie ces diablotins pour boucher ces trous. Dites moi”, dit-il en s’approchant d’un des lutins. “Vous venez de l’autre Enfer, n’est-ce pas ? Celui qui est surpeuplé, envahi par les diablotins ?”

“Oui, oui, c’est ça”, répondit la créature d’un ton obséquieux.

“Pourquoi êtes vous venus ici ?”, questionna Crowley sur une intuition. 

“C’est mieux, tellement mieux”, répondit un autre. “On peut respirer ici !” Crowley haussa un sourcil à l’intention de Lucifer. 

“Trouvez les trous”, fit immédiatement Lucifer. “Trouvez les trous, montrez-moi où ils se trouvent, et vous pourrez rester. C’est mon royaume. J’ai ouï dire que votre Lucifer n’avait jamais établi de lois. Si vous restez ici, vous aurez un endroit chaleureux à vous, et vous ne vous ennuierez jamais. Pouvez-vous faire ça ?”

Un endroit chaleureux. Crowley résista au besoin de ricaner. Les diablotins vivaient dans des tombes enflammées, mais pour être franc, ils en semblaient plutôt satisfaits. 

Les diablotins discutèrent avec excitation. Ceux qui pouvaient encore bouger s’assirent et, formant une meute, s’éloignèrent en boitillant. Lucifer les laissa aller. Ceux qui étaient inconscients… ils les laissèrent là. C’était l’Enfer, après tout. Il n’y avait pas de loyauté ici, pas vraiment.

Excepté… peut-être qu’il y avait de l’amitié. Crowley jeta un coup d’oeil à Lucifer, son ami, et puis se poignarda mentalement dans l’oeil pour être aussi diablement sentimental.

“Quelles sont les chances que ça finisse mal ?” se demanda Crowley.

“C’est l’Enfer. Ca finit toujours mal”, répondit Lucifer d’un ton sarcastique. “Ça faisait beaucoup de diablotins. Beaucoup trop. Allez, viens. Tu te sens l’énergie de voler ?”

Crowley hocha la tête. Il déploya les ailes. “Ouvre la voie, Macduff”, dit-il avec légèreté. 

Lucifer gloussa. Ensemble, ils prirent leur vol en direction du centre de la cité, et Crowley prit soin de rester du côté gauche. On allait les voir, dans les airs.

D’en haut, ou aussi haut qu’on puisse l’être en Enfer, Dis formait une tâche sombre et mal éclairée, avec des bâtiments sombres surplombant des rues obscures, et des feux lointains rougeoyant. De l’air chaud s’élevait en courants ascendants au dessus de gouffres de lave ou de feux, et la puanteur du souffre était encore pire en hauteur. Crowley ne volait généralement pas au dessus de Dis, parce qu’il n’était pas impossible qu’un dragon surgisse et vous dévore. Il était plus sûr d’arpenter les rues, à moins, bien sûr, d’être en compagnie de Lucifer. Dans ce cas là tout l’Enfer se recroquevillait à vos pieds quoi qu’il en soit. C’était plutôt nouveau pour lui. 

Le Lilim, en tant que langage, ne portait pas très loin, pas comme l’Enochien. Il n’était pas fait pour ça : Il avait été fait pour murmurer dans l’obscurité, bas et silencieux, les démons nés en Enfer s’en servant pour commérer entre eux. Mais Crowley pouvait en entendre le brouhaha, alors qu’ils se rapprochaient du centre de la cité, grondant sous leurs pieds. Le roi était de retour, et quelqu’un volait à son côté, quelqu’un qui n’était pas Asteroth. Les ailes d’Asteroth étaient d’un vert sombre, après tout. Celles de Crowley étaient noires. 

Crowley eut deux pensées simultanées. L’une fut de se rengorger d’orgueil, parce que, oh yeah, il était la Main du Roi[6] maintenant. L’autre pensée fut de hurler qu’Asteroth allait _totalement le tuer_.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu’ils se rapprochaient du palais, il devint évident que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il y avait de la lave dans les rues, et ce n’était pas la pleine lune. Des humains erraient, trébuchants et confus, en dehors de leurs Boucles, et des diablotins les harcelaient, mordaient et griffaient et grouillaient et lacéraient. Il y avait quelques Démons Inférieurs en plein combat, les uns contre les autres et contre les diablotins, et pas un seul Démon Supérieur en vue. Crowley jeta un coup d’oeil à Lucifer, qui fronçait les sourcils. C’était pas bon.

Brusquement, Lucifer plongea. Crowley le suivit, surpris, et ils descendirent en piqué dans les rues. Des Démons Inférieurs s’attaquaient aux diablotins ; des diablotins s’attaquent entre eux. L’endroit était complètement envahi. Lucifer s’inclina, prit un virage abrupt d’un coup d’ailes brutal, et s’empara de quelque chose au milieu de la masse de diablotins. Quelque chose d’orange. Crowley déglutit, mais suivit Lucifer tandis qu’il remontait en flèche pour s’éloigner, tenant l’aile terne et orange brûlé d’un Bélial plutôt mal en point. Bélial battit tristement son autre aile, délogeant un diablotin qui le grignotait. Il se laissa aller dans l’emprise de Lucifer, mais il lança un regard menaçant à Crowley.

Ils atteignirent le Palais, et la place en face de celui-ci. Il y avait un lutin vautré dans les bras de la statue de Lucifer qui s’y trouvait. 

Lucifer rugit de son grondement d’Archidémon. Crowley se raidit et replia ses ailes pour suivre le brusque plongeon enragé de Lucifer. Belial laissa échapper une plainte mécontente. 

“ _QU’EST CE QUE TOUT CECI SIGNIFIE ?_ ” tonna Lucifer en Énochien, effrayant le lutin sur son perchoir.

Les diablotins gémirent à ce bruit et se couvrirent les oreilles. Lucifer tailla un chemin au milieu de la foule pour se dégager la place d’atterrir au sommet des marches menant au palais. Il jeta Bélial sur l’escalier, et l’archidémon dégringola jusqu’en bas des marches[7]. Crowley atterrit près de Lucifer. Il ne se sentait pas trop mal pour Bélial. Bélial avait tenté de l’enflammer, une fois. 

“Où est Asteroth ?” ordonna Lucifer à Bélial et à la foule, majoritairement composée de diablotins. “Et Azazel ? Amenez moi Azazel !”

“Azazel est mort !” se moqua l’un des diablotins. “Assassiné par Dean Winchester !” Autour de lui, les lutins caquetèrent et persiflèrent.

Lucifer se raidit, mais Crowley connaissait ce nom, bien sûr. Merci, Castiel. 

“Pas le bon Azazel, patron”, chuchota Crowley, en anglais, dans l’espoir de le calmer. “C’est celui du Monde Cauchemardesque, pas le nôtre. Dean Winchester est l’un des humains de Castiel. Tous ces diablotins… ils doivent venir du Monde Cauchemardesque.”

Lucifer jeta un bref regard à Crowley, mais il avait l’air soulagé. Bien sûr qu’il l’était. Azazel était un enfoiré, mais il était le meilleur Général de Lucifer. C’était le deuxième ange à avoir été Déchu. Bien sûr que Lucifer l’appréciait, pour autant qu’on puisse apprécier qui que ce soit en enfer[8].

“Je déteste vraiment ce Monde Cauchemardesque, je te l’ai déjà dit ?” grommela Lucifer.

“Tu l’as peut-être mentionné”, répondit Crowley, tout aussi bas.

“Et Asteroth ?” exigea Lucifer de la foule grondante et répugnante. Pourquoi leur demandait-il ? Pourquoi seulement lui répondraient-ils ?

Oh. Bien sûr. Parce que cette faction, la faction rassemblée autour du grand et sombre palais, avait un chef, réalisa Crowley. Il y avait un démon qui adorait les diablotins, après tout. Lucifer pouvait probablement percevoir sa présence. 

“Il est parti boucher le trou, mon Seigneur”, ronronna une sublime femme, aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle s’avança tranquillement au travers de la foule, et la foule s’écarta pour elle, servile, tandis qu’elle les rejoignait au sommet des marches. Elle passa devant Bélial effondré. Crowley prit une inspiration, parce qu’elle venait de leur monde, le premier diablotin, qui n’était pas un diablotin du tout. Elle avait commencé comme ça, mais à présent elle était un Démon Inférieur, la Dame des Lilim. 

“Lilith”, fit Lucifer d’une voix douce et méfiante, parce que même lui savait que cette conseillère en particulier n’aspirait qu’à son trône[9]. “Où est ce trou ? Que s’est-il passé ? D’où est-ce que ces lutins sortent ?”

“Pourquoi le démon Crawly est-il placé à votre gauche ?” répondit Lilith dans un rire méprisant. Crowley se tassa et se rapprocha de Lucifer. Elle était peut-être un Démon Inférieur, mais elle était également la plus âgée et la plus puissante d’entre eux, et il l’avait tentée bien avant qu’il eut tenté Eve. Elle lui avait écrasé la tête, de ce qu’il s’en souvenait. Sa chute à elle avait été un choix délibéré.

“Crowley est mon conseiller”, lui répondit Lucifer avec sévérité. “Mon conseiller le plus digne de confiance, pour le moment, Lilith. Dis moi ce qui s’est passé.”

“Ils vous renverseront, mon Seigneur”, fit Lilith d’un ton rêveur[10].

“Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi foutrement cryptique ?”, s’agaça Lucifer. “Dis moi ce qui s’est passé ! Était-ce Islington ? Est-ce qu’Astheroth est tombé dans un autre univers ? Et où se trouve Azazel ? J’ai besoin de mon général !” 

“Je n’arrive pas à le trouver, mon Seigneur !” éructa Bélial, bousculant son chemin jusqu’au sommet des marches au travers de la foule de lutins qui s’avançait. Son beau visage sombre n’exprimait que du soulagement. Crowley se ratatina encore plus derrière la présence de Lucifer, parce que Bélial, bien qu’il eut l’air d’avoir été plutôt malmené par les diablotins, était loyal et brutal à l’excès. Il était également un Archiduc, et Crowley avait généralement pour priorité personnelle de rester en dehors du chemin de Bélial. “Je crois qu’il a amené une armée de Lilim pour affronter… Hum… je crois qu’il s’agissait de Molosses Infernaux, mais ils ne ressemblaient à aucun molosse que j’aie jamais vu.” Il gonflait et dégonflait ses plumes couleur orange brûlé, dans un effort pour leur redonner un peu d’ordonnancement. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

“Bélial”, murmura Lucifer, apparemment soulagé, comme s’il ne venait pas juste de balancer cet enfoiré dans l’escalier. “Qu’en est-il d’Islington ? Est ce que quelqu’un a vu Islington ?”

Le beau visage de Bélial se plissa, les sourcils froncés. “Islington ?”

“Aslitiel”, croassa Crowley, en se forçant à parler. Bélial pouvait l’écraser comme un insecte, mais il était possible que personne Ici Bas n’ait entendu parler de l’Atlantide et de l’emprisonnement d’Islington. Bélial avait autrefois été Beliel, après tout, et avait peut-être connu un autre ange avant de connaître… ce qu’Islington était devenu. “Islington portait autrefois le nom d’Aslitiel.” 

“Crawly[NdT 5]”, gronda Bélial, un peu de sa beauté s’estompant de ses traits. L’aile gauche de Lucifer se déploya, s’étirant protectivement devant Crowley, et c’était… c’était quelque chose. Derrière l’aile, Crowley jeta un coup d’oeil à Lucifer, surpris et réconforté. 

“C’est un conseiller, désormais, et il est de ton devoir de le respecter”, indiqua fermement Lucifer. Crowley regarda par dessus son aile. 

Réprimandé, Bélial baissa la tête. “Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un tel ange”, fit-il. “Est-ce une intrusion ?”

“Oui”, répondit Lucifer. “Oui, c’en est une. J’ai des raisons de penser qu’Islington est en train de… de déchirer des trous entre cette réalité et celle d’à côté, invitant les diablotins de là bas dans notre Enfer. Il faut l’arrêter. Tu as bien compris ?”

Le regard de Bélial étincela. Il était clairement furieux envers les diablotins, et qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Ils le mordillaient depuis diable savait combien de temps, avant que Lucifer ne le tire de là. “Oui, monseigneur”, répondit-il. 

“Leur Azazel est mort”, ajouta Lucifer. “Assurons nous que ça ne soit pas le cas du nôtre. Lilith”, il se tourna vers la sensuelle et souriante démone. “Je veux que tu prennes ta légion jusqu’à la rivière Styx. Pars à la recherche d’Asteroth et Azazel. Refuse tous les diablotins que tu trouveras ; ils ne sont pas des nôtres. Envoie une deuxième légion, plus petite, à la recherche des trous dans la cité.” 

“Bien sûr, mon liège”, fit-elle d’une voix ronronnante, et après une courbette, elle s’éloigna en lançant un appel haut et aérien à l’intention des Lilim, rassemblant ses troupes. Crowley ne connaissait pas grand chose des jeux subtils et complexes de la cour de Lucifer, puisqu’il faisait de son mieux pour en rester aussi loin que possible. Il se demanda pourquoi Lucifer donnerait cet ordre spécifique à Lilith, Lilith en qui on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance[11]. 

“Bélial”, ajouta Lucifer. “Tu iras t’occuper des diablotins qui se trouvent déjà dans la cité. Rassemble ta légion[12] et enfermez les lutins… quelque part. Je m’en fiche. Le sixième cercle s’il le faut, mais je veux les renvoyer d’où ils viennent, une fois que tout sera réglé.”

“Bien sûr, mon Seigneur”, Bélial s’inclina profondément, déployant ses ailes orangées. Il lança un regard mauvais à Crowley. “Milord, si je puis me permettre, ce serpent…”

“… est ma décision”, l’interrompit sèchement Lucifer. “Va donc.”

Bélial s’inclina de nouveau et prit son envol. Le courant d’air provoqué par ses ailes ébouriffa les cheveux de Crowley. 

“C’est très mauvais”, fit Lucifer à Crowley. 

Crowley n’avait jamais su que Bélial ne l’appréciait pas. C’était très mauvais en effet, mais probablement pas ce dont parlait Lucifer. “Donc”, fit-il, “aucun signe d’Islington, mais à peu près un zillion de diablotins qui courent partout, et Azazel et Asteroth ont disparu. Je dirais que c’est très mauvais, en effet.”

Lucifer sourit d’un air sarcastique. “Tu sais, jusqu’ici, tu es mon conseiller préféré”, fit-il. “Au moins tu as le sens de l’humour.”

“La Terre rend marrant”, fit honteusement Crowley, et Lucifer gloussa. 

“Je pense”, dit Lucifer, “que nous avons besoin d’un Molosse Infernal. Ou de sept. Ces diablotins sur la place vont finir par réaliser comment monter des escaliers, et je préfèrerais ne pas attendre après Bélial[13].”

Crowley baissa le regard vers la masse grondante et grouillante de lutins. Les Molosses Infernaux étaient terrifiants, mais il réalisa que Lucifer n’avait pas peur d’eux. “Dis”, fit-il d’une voix lente, “Je peux en avoir un ? Un molosse, je veux dire.”

“Bien sûr”, répondit Lucifer. “Tu penses que Chloé en apprécierait un ?”

“Après tout ce bazar ?” Crowley emboita le pas à Lucifer vers le palais. “Totalement. Tu devras lui expliquer le truc du choix du nom.” Lucifer ouvrit les portes d’entrée sans cérémonie et pressa Crowley à l’intérieur.

* * *

 **1.** L’auteur aimerait faire remarquer que les langues c’est super cool, et qu’elles font tout un tas de trucs bizarres et pratiques, et que ce passage est similaire au cas d’un hibou qui fait “qui ?”[NdT 6]. Il existe un oiseau grec, appelé un Upupidé, qui en grec ancien s’écrie “où ?” parce qu’il est à la recherche de deux princesses. L’Enochien est un langage similaire à celui des oiseaux, et les variations de hauteur, d’accent et de volume peuvent altérer le sens des mots. [Remonter]

 **2.** L’astuce de la prison dorée de Lucifer se trouvait dans son plafond. La cage avait une serrure, mais son mécanisme se trouvait à son sommet. Lucifer avait passé deux ans à gratter la fichue pierre pour créer un trou assez grand pour y passer la main, afin d’enfoncer son poignet dans la serrure et d’en tourner les rouages pour ouvrir la porte placée en dessous. Cela faisait mal à chaque fois, parce que les rouages étaient tranchants et parce que le trou n’était pas assez large, mais ça en valait la peine. Il supposait que la différence entre lui et l’autre Lucifer était qu’il ne rechignait pas à devoir verser son propre sang angélique. Cette cage ci n’avait aucun mécanisme de fermeture. Cette cage ? Elle n’était faite que de pierre. Lucifer en avait la respiration oppressée. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de s’évader de cette cage. [Remonter]

 **3.** Porte n’avait pas chômé au cours des trente dernières années. Elle avait noué des alliances, formé des partenariats, créé des liens indissolubles. Tout le monde, jusqu’au plus jeune enfant du Dessous, connaissait son nom. Elle était une figure politique bien aimée, et si quelque chose pouvait s’en prendre à Lucifer lui-même, c’était bien une foule hurlante d’habitants furieux du Dessous. Lucifer trouvait ça plutôt charmant. [Remonter]

 **4.** C’était… gentil. De sa part. Le Diable n’avait rien à voir avec l’idée qu’elle s’en était fait, mais après tout, aucun ange n’était comme elle s’y attendait, apparemment. [Remonter]

 **5.** Écoutez, Dante était particulièrement confus à propos de ce qu’il avait vu en Enfer, d’accord, mais d’un autre côté il était complètement terrorisé pendant tout ce temps et tentait d’avoir l’air cool. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d’avoir embelli l’histoire lorsqu’il était retourné sur Terre. [Remonter]

 **6.** Crowley adorait _Game of Thrones_. [Remonter]

 **7.** Bélial n’était pas très en forme. Il venait de passer un après-midi entier à se faire mâchouiller par des diablotins venus d’un autre univers. C’était humiliant, d’être étalé sur ces escaliers, à reprendre son souffle, mais ça lui donnait aussi le temps de se régénérer sous la surveillance de son roi, où personne n’oserait s’en prendre à lui. Les jeux politiques en Enfer étaient vicieux et complexes. Lucifer faisait à la fois démonstration de pouvoir, de cruauté et de pitié. Belial haleta, et haleta, et se régénéra à chaque inspiration. Il était tellement, tellement heureux de voir son roi à nouveau. [Remonter]

 **8.** Azazel était sordide, ricanant et suffisant, mais il s’agenouillait aux pieds de Lucifer avec la dévotion d’un vrai fanatique. Son obsession le rendait à moitié fou, mais il obéissait aux ordres à la lettre, et il était un général intelligent. Personne en Enfer n’était de bonne compagnie, mais Azazel s’asseyait parfois avec lui en silence, quand Lucifer n’en pouvait plus du bruit de l’Enfer mais avait besoin d’un compagnon. Crowley et Mazikeen étaient les favoris de Lucifer parce qu’ils étaient sains d’esprit, mais il appréciait tout de même cet Azazel dérangé. [Remonter]

 **9.** Et elle était la bienvenue ! Mais les diablotins et les Démons Inférieurs ne pouvaient pas s’asseoir sur ce satané trône. Si Lilith régnait, l’Enfer ressembleraient à… l’autre Enfer, en fait. Des diablotins partout. Horrible. Tout ce que ses manigances faisaient, c’était l’énerver et leur faire perdre du temps. Honnêtement. Lilith état la pire des pires, excepté qu’elle avait produit Mazikeen, et Mazikeen, au moins, était merveilleuse. [Remonter]

 **10.** Urgh. Il y avait beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas être Reine. Son amour glauque pour les diablotins en faisait définitivement partie. [Remonter]

 **11.** C’était parce que Lilith était parfois l’amante d’Azazel, et bien que leur relation, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, était particulièrement brutale, elle n’apprécierait guère de le voir disparaître. Lucifer le savait. Les meilleurs ordres à donner à la rusée Lilith étaient ceux qu’elle avait envie de suivre. Qui plus est, ça l’éloignerait de la cité et de la majorité des diablotins. Lucifer jouait à ce jeu depuis très, très longtemps. Il détestait ce satané jeu et Chloé lui manquait. [Remonter]

 **12.** Lucifer s’abstint d’ajouter “ _espèce d’imbécile_ ” à la fin de cet ordre parce que, vraiment, Bélial, honnêtement, pourquoi n’as tu pas déjà rassemblé ta légion, en particulier si un tas de lutins a essayé de _te manger_ ? Tout le monde en Enfer était un crétin. [Remonter]

 **13.** Parce que Bélial était loyal, et d’une étonnamment décente compagnie, mais également un imbécile. [Remonter]

* * *

 **NdT 1.** Je ne me souviens plus comment le roman _Neverwhere_ traduisait le terme _opener_ en français. Il me semble que le récit tournait autour en choisissant quelque chose du style “ceux qui ouvrent”. Pour ma version, on s’en tiendra à “Ouvreurs”. [Remonter]

 **NdT 2.** Je vous ai parlé de mes soucis de genrage d’Islington ? J’ai à peine commencé à traduire ce chapitre et cet ange commence déjà à me titiller les nerfs. Sale bête. [Remonter]

 **NdT 3.** L’anglais a tendance à sonner de façon beaucoup plus impressionnante que le français dans ces circonstances. _Kneel_ , c’est court, bref, efficace, alors que “à genoux” manque un peu de prestance. Et “Prosternez-vous” c’est un peu long pour arrêter une charge de diablotins. [Remonter]

 **NdT 4.** Référence au récit précédent de la série _Angel Network_ , intitulé _Mouths to Feed (ain't nothin' in this world)_ , où nos héros se retrouvent confrontés à un Leviathan surgi du Monde Cauchemardesque (de l’univers de _Supernatural_ , donc). On se demande bien comment cette saleté s’est retrouvée dans le mauvais monde… Doit y avoir un trou quelque part… _oh wait_ …[Remonter]

 **NdT 5.** _Crawly_ , l’ancien nom de Crowley, signifie “rampant”, raison pour laquelle il s’appelle _Rampa_ en français (dans le roman). A la réflexion, peut-être aurais-je dû l’appeler Rampa dans cette traduction, parce que ça m’étonnerait que son nom soit réellement Crawly/Crowley dans toutes les langues de la Création. Si ça se trouve, ça change selon la langue parlée. [Remonter]

 **NdT 6.** Le cri des hiboux anglophones est interprété comme “qui” ( _who?_ ), alors que pour nous c’est “où”. Cette subtilité de traduction rend cet exemple du changement de sens des mots d’autant plus parlant, non ? [Remonter]


	7. Chapitre 6

Crowley n’était jamais entré dans le palais de Lucifer. C’était surtout à dessein, parce que Lucifer le terrifiait et que Crowley s’était efforcé de passer le plus de temps possible sur Terre. A présent, il regardait autour de lui, curieux. L’endroit était d’une splendeur austère, construit à partir de la roche sombre qui constituait l’Enfer, mais lustrée jusqu’à en devenir luisante. Juste derrière les portes d’entrée se trouvait la salle du trône - pas son vrai trône, qui se trouvait loin là haut au dessus de la cité, mais l’endroit où il pouvait accueillir les visiteurs et tenir sa cour. C’était vaste et intimidant, noir sur noir sur noir à l’exception du trône blanc incrusté de diamants[1]. Il y avait des serviteurs tout autour : tous des diablotins, mais des diablotins de cet Enfer ci, pas du suivant, et ils se tenaient parfaitement immobiles, attendant d’être convoqués. Ils étaient tous soigneusement vêtus, si l’on faisait abstraction de leur peau pourrissant sur leurs os, et de l’éclat de leurs yeux qui oscillait entre le violet, le noir et l’orange. Lucifer les ignora complètement et conduisit Crowley jusqu’à un sous-sol. 

En bas, au pied d’un escalier en colimaçon, se trouvait une étable. Des chevaux aux crinières qui fumaient doucement et aux dents acérées et vicieuses passèrent leurs têtes par dessus les portes de leurs stalles et hennirent doucement vers Lucifer. C’étaient des chevaux-chasseurs, songea Crowley avec un frisson. Il les avait déjà vus, de loin, déchiquetant un pauvre type en morceaux. Il espéra qu’ils n’auraient pas à les utiliser. Islington avait fait du mal à son ange, et il le voulait très très mort, mais la mort par cheval-chasseur était juste… violente. Fort heureusement, Lucifer les ignora. Il continua jusqu’au fond. 

Il y avait des Molosses dans le département de Crowley, bien entendu. Il y avait des molosses errants partout en Enfer, vivant dans les fossés et dévorant les imprudents. Le département de Crowley, les Tentations, était situé dans l’un de ces déroutants immeubles de bureaux, et ils avaient beaucoup de Chiens de l’Enfer, généralement utilisés pour punir ceux qui se comportaient mal. C’étaient des créatures grondantes, vicieuses et terrifiantes, et elles vivaient dans de très petites pièces. Ce n’étaient pas les Molosses Infernaux du Roi.

Les Molosses du Roi vivaient tous ensemble dans une grande étable, tapissée de morceaux de papier. Il étaient énormes, bien plus grands que n’importe quel Chien de l’Enfer que Crowley ait jamais vu, et ils aboyèrent à la vue de Lucifer. Ils étaient tous d’un noir de jais avec des pattes d’un rouge sanglant, ils luisaient d’une étrange lueur intérieure, et étaient minces au point d’en avoir les os saillants. Leurs yeux étaient rouges et affamés, leurs dents aussi longues que l’index de Crowley, incurvées comme celles d’un tigre. Lucifer se glissa nonchalamment dans la stalle, comme si ces chiens qui lui arrivaient à la poitrine n’étaient rien de plus que des caniches, et puis ressortit. Il tenait un chiot par le milieu, la main sous sa cage thoracique saillante et menaçante. Il le tendit à Crowley comme si ce n’était rien. 

Un peu impressionné, Crowley s’en saisit. L’animal était osseux, d’un noir intense, mais il luisait d’une lueur bourgogne profond, juste un peu, comme s’il avait un charbon quelque part dans son ventre. Il se tortillait dans sa prise, les yeux rouges vif. Même s’il présentait une bien piteuse apparence, avec la peau qui pelait, les dents retroussées et les os apparents, il était en parfaite santé. C’était un chien de pure race, pas un de ces bâtards tachetés qu’on trouvait dans les bureaux, ou ceux qui erraient, affamés et rabougris, dans les rues. 

Crowley lui adressa un sourire. Il suivit l’exemple d’Adam.

“Ton nom est Sentinelle[NdT 1]”, lui dit-il avec douceur. “Ton rôle est de me défendre, ainsi qu’Aziraphale, et tous ceux sur terre, y compris les humains. Je t’appellerai Sentie. On utilise des surnoms, sur Terre.”

Le chiot cligna des yeux. Lentement, il entreprit de se transformer, à présent qu’il était Nommé. Il ne luisait désormais plus. Il devint plus gros, plus long, et ses pattes rouges et noires s’adoucirent en brun, jusqu’à ce qu’il ressemble à un Beauceron, bien que toujours un chiot. L’animal agita son absurdément longue queue devant Crowley et jappa. 

Le démon ne parvint pas à retenir son large, stupide sourire. Il ébouriffa les longues et amusantes oreilles tombantes et le chiot se tortilla joyeusement. Il était bien possible que Crowley soit tombé amoureux.

Lucifer ressortit de l’étable, un autre chiot fourré dans un sac passé sur son épaule. L’animal jappait et se tortillait. Aux pieds de Lucifer - ou plutôt, à sa poitrine - au moins une douzaine de molosses s’agitaient et grognaient, monstrueusement grands. “Allons-y”, fit-il. 

Crowley déglutit, parce que ça faisait beaucoup de molosses, qu’ils étaient très gros, et qu’ils avaient beaucoup de dents. Il serra Sentie dans ses bras pendant une seconde et puis le - non, une vérification rapide lui fit constater qu’il s’agissait d’une femelle - la déposa au sol. Elle jappa et trottina autour de ses jambes. Ensemble, ils rebroussèrent chemin jusqu’aux escaliers - Crowley porta son chiot pour cette partie - et remontèrent jusqu’à la sale du trône, puis quittèrent le palais.

Bélial avait convoqué sa légion, laquelle était occupée à rassembler les diablotins sur la place. Tout paraissait globalement sous contrôle, en fait. Crowley en eut une étrange sensation de vertige. Il n’avait jamais vu Bélial faire quoi que ce soit de compétent, jamais. Il l’avait seulement vu donner des ordres d’en haut, ordres qui n’avaient aucun sens[2].

“Limier[NdT 2]”, fit Lucifer sèchement. Le plus mince et élancé des molosses leva la tête. “Trouve moi un ange, non déchu, qui a perdu ses ailes. Va !”

Limier leva son museau étroit en l’air et renifla bruyamment, une fois, deux fois, et à nouveau. Et puis il hurla, d’un hurlement profond qui vous dressait les cheveux sur la tête, et fut imité par les autres molosses, même la petite Sentie, assise sur le pied gauche de Crowley. Limier prit la tête du peloton, rapidement suivi de deux autres, et deux autres encore. Sentie tenta de faire de même mais un autre molosse menaça de la briser en deux, avec un grondement menaçant. Crowley la prit dans ses bras. 

“Tu pourras lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce quand tu seras plus grande”, lui murmura-t-il, parce que c’était quelque chose d’important à dire à votre bébé Molosse Infernal, pour qu’il devienne grand et fort. “Allez”, il la serra contre sa poitrine et regarda Lucifer.

“Allons-y”, fit Lucifer, et il partit au pas de course, à la suite des molosses. Le chiot dans le sac qu’il portait sur son dos sortait la tête de temps en temps. Crowley lui emboîta le pas, en restant à sa gauche, comme il était supposé faire. Il garda Sentie contre sa poitrine. Elle poussait de petits hurlements à chacun de ceux produits par Limier[3].

Les chiens les menèrent au travers de la place, séparant les derniers diablotins comme on ouvrirait la Mer Rouge. Bélial, chevauchant un cheval-chasseur qu’il s’était procuré Elvis-savait-où, adressa un bref signe de tête à l’intention de Lucifer et ignora Crowley tandis qu’ils passaient près de lui. Ses démons, tous des soldats Déchus, rassemblaient les diablotins dans un semblant d’ordre, brandissant leurs grandes ailes sombres de façon menaçante dans l’air sulfureux. Crowley ne regarda pas en arrière. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il suivit les chiens. 

Bientôt la course à pied devint impraticable ; ils prirent leur envol, planant au dessus de la cavalcade aboyante des Molosses Infernaux au travers des rues de Dis. Crowley serrait fortement Sentie contre lui. Il sentait la cendre imprégnée de souffre lui tomber dans le dos, et il songea à quel point tout ceci lui paraissait surréaliste. 

Les chiens prirent de la vitesse.

Ils traversèrent la ville à un rythme impressionnant. Limier renifla, renifla encore et hurla. Il n’y avait pas d’ange. Mais il avait trouvé… quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose dans le vent, ou sur le sol. Crowley pouvait seulement sentir le souffre en ce qui le concernait. Mais Limier hurla, et il les mena directement à quelque chose d’étrange, petit et argenté. Crowley n’était pas bien sûr de ce qu’il était en train de regarder, mais il descendit aux côtés de Lucifer. Il observa les molosses surexcités, et préféra garder Sentie dans ses bras.

Lucifer se rapprocha. Crowley s’empressa de le suivre. 

C’était… un trou. Un trou dans le monde, écoeurant à regarder, distordu et perverti, et sur ses bords scintillait du sang argenté, le sang d’un ange qui ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant d’être humain. Islington. Pas étonnant que les molosses soient si agités.

“Ça a utilisé ses ongles”, constata Lucifer. “Pour déchirer ce trou. C’est récent. Le sang est sec, mais toujours argenté.”

Ce n’était pas inhabituel pour un ange de déchirer un trou dans le monde. C’était amplement dans les cordes d’Islington - pas dans sa cage, bien entendu, mais à l’extérieur. Cela nécessitait une bonne dose de rage, ceci dit, de la persévérance, et le même degré d’obsession et de temps nécessaire à un humain pour gratter au travers d’une cloison de bois. Ce n’était pas quelque chose de simple, ni même d’agréable. L’ange renégat avait probablement été contraint de gratter et gratter et saigner pour obtenir ce résultat. Ça devait avoir été extrêmement douloureux.

Crowley sortit la langue et le regretta instantanément. Tout ce qu’il pouvait goûter, c’était du souffre. “C’est toi qui passes ton temps avec la police de Los Angeles”, dit-il doucement. “J’appelle Sherlock pour ce genre de choses, en général. Mais personne d’autre n’a du sang argenté. Les Déchus tendent plutôt à en avoir du noir.” Du moins, ceux qui passaient tout leur temps en Enfer. Crowley saignait rouge, et il soupçonnait que ça soit pareil pour Lucifer.

Lucifer hocha la tête. “Killer[NdT 3]”, appela-t-il.

Crowley cligna des yeux, et tenta de ne pas hurler. Il resserra Sentie contre lui. Killer était littéralement le plus grand des chiens de la meute, lui arrivant jusqu’à l’épaule, et l’animal le dévisageait de ses yeux d’un rouge flamboyant. Lucifer aurait pu ordonner à cette bête de tuer Crowley là, maintenant, et elle l’aurait fait. Il pouvait voir que la créature n’attendait que ça, la gueule ouverte en une parodie de sourire. Crowley se figea, tel un serpent face à une mangouste. Dans ses bras, Sentie montra les crocs.

“Surveille le trou”, ordonna Lucifer, et le regard de Killer quitta Crowley. “Tue quiconque passe au travers. Si Azazel, Asteroth ou Bélial viennent te voir, écoute les, bien compris ? Juste ces trois là.” Le chien souffla, déçu. 

Crowley reprit sa respiration, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Lucifer n’aurait jamais fait ça, se dit-il. Bien sûr que Lucifer ne ferait jamais ça. 

“Allez, Crowley”, murmura Lucifer, et c’était rassurant parce que c’était un ton de voix tout à fait normal. Pas dérangé, ni suffisant, ni même moqueur. Ce n’était pas une farce. Crowley se faisait juste peur tout seul. Lucifer était toujours le même Lucifer que d’habitude. Toujours un ami. Il ne savait probablement même pas pourquoi Crowley était aussi flippé. Si seulement Crowley pouvait retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, maintenant. 

Comme il s’y attendait, Lucifer lui adressa un regard perplexe. “Ça va ?” demanda-t-il. 

“Ouais”, fit Crowley dans un souffle. Il serra son chiot contre lui.

Lucifer le prit au mot. “Limier. Cherche !”

Limier hurla[4]. Ils suivirent, d’abord au pas de course, puis dans les airs. Les battements d’ailes de Crowley perturbaient les cendres de soufre au sol, et celles ci tourbillonnèrent dans l’air, formant de minuscules cyclones. 

Encore et encore et encore, ils poursuivirent leur traque. Ils s’arrêtèrent pour un autre trou, puis un autre, puis un autre. Ils n’avaient pas le temps de les fermer, aussi Lucifer laissait-il un chien à chacun d’eux pour les garder, mais il y en avait tellement que la meute se réduisait de plus en plus. Ils ne les avaient certainement pas tous trouvés. Islington était resté en Enfer pendant des années, après tout, plein de rage et de patience. L’ange renégat avait juste attendu son heure, attendant que Lucifer détourne le regard. Il y avait bien des endroits pour se cacher en Enfer, après tout, même pour des anges.

Les trous étaient insupportables à regarder, révoltants. L’Enfer de l’autre côté était rocailleux, chaud et misérable, pas si différent de leur propre Enfer, mais c’était _dérangeant_ d’une façon que Crowley n’aurait pas su décrire. Un seul Enfer suffisait. Le monde n’avait pas besoin de plusieurs Enfers, et un autre Enfer complètement envahi par des diablotins était juste… juste épouvantable. Parfois il y avait des lutins qui rampaient au travers de ces passages, ou gambadant dans les environs en ricanant de joie à leur évasion. Lucifer leur envoyait ses chiens sans pitié, et Crowley se crispait. Il n’aimait pas quand ils hurlaient.

Il y avait d’autres Molosses des Enfers, aussi, ceux qui venaient de l’autre Enfer. Parfois ils bloquaient simplement le passage. Ils étaient répugnants, la fourrure emmêlée, faméliques, et ils possédaient cette qualité particulière indiquant qu’ils étaient invisibles pour les humains. Les chiens de Lucifer en firent de la charpie également. Les Molosses royaux, après tout, étaient grands, méchants, et puissants, et l’autre Enfer semblait n’avoir que des clébards. Crowley et Sentie assistèrent à ces affrontements, les yeux écarquillés.

Mais il n’y avait pas d’Islington, nulle part. C’était une impasse. 

Finalement, Limier s’arrêta devant un autre trou. Il haleta, gémit et grogna. 

Il n’y avait plus que trois chiens dans la meute, sans compter Sentie et le chiot sans nom destiné à Chloé dans le sac de Lucifer. Tous haletaient près du trou, frustrés et épuisés. 

Il y avait une lueur qui brillait au travers de l’orifice. Elle était douce et blanche, et elle fumait légèrement au contact de la rue poussiéreuse et noire de l’Enfer. Le souffre qui tombait du ciel disparaissait dans une bouffée de fumée au contact de cette lumière brillante, et elle blessait les yeux de Crowley. Crowley était une moitié de paradoxe : Il savait ce qui se passait quand l’Occulte et le Divin se rencontraient. Sans affection, lenteur délibérée, ou gentillesse pour l’atténuer, le mélange était souvent explosif. Cette lumière était Divine. 

“J’espère que ce n’est pas le Paradis”, s’exclama Crowley, horrifié, tandis qu’il atterrissait maladroitement dans un bruissement d’ailes. Lucifer se posa légèrement au sol auprès de lui, tout en grâce. Ses brillantes ailes blanches fouettèrent l’air et soulevèrent encore plus de souffre. Il regarda l’orifice avec un froncement de sourcils. Sous le regard observateur de Crowley, la lumière s’atténua puis revint, comme si la connexion était instable. 

C’était… Quelque chose _clochait_. 

“Pas notre Ciel”, fit doucement remarquer Lucifer. “L’autre. J’en suis certain. Je parierais n’importe quoi que cette Naomi est passée par ce portail. Je parierais le Lux. Par contre, comment elle est arrivée au Ciel à partir d’ici est un mystère[5].”

Crowley sentit ses plumes se hérisser d’horreur. “Je déteste _absolument tout_ ”, gronda-t-il avec passion. “Tu dis que c’est le Ciel de Castiel ? Comment tu sais ?” 

“C’est juste… ça ne colle pas”, murmura Lucifer, et Crowley avait, en fait, lui même pensé la même chose. “Certes, ça fait des millénaires que je n’ai pas vu la Cité d’Argent, mais cet endroit ne me semble pas… normal.”

Crowley regarda au travers de l’orifice - ou plutôt de la fissure, en fait. De l’autre côté, une lumière blanche brillait doucement, et elle paraissait familière, à ceci près qu’elle clignotait à nouveau, lui évoquant encore une connexion instable, et ce n’était définitivement pas normal. La lumière s’assombrit une fois de plus tandis qu’il regardait puis revint doucement. Castiel lui avait raconté que son Paradis était vide et qu’il tombait en décrépitude, non ? Ce n’était pas bon.

Islington voulait tellement, tellement détruire le Trône. Est ce que l’ange avait traversé ce passage, en pensant que ça le mènerait au Paradis qu’il cherchait ?

“Est-ce que tu sens sa présence de l’autre côté, Limier ?” demanda Crowley. 

Le chien lui adressa un regard dédaigneux. Sentie grogna, du minuscule grognement d’un chiot, du haut des bras de Crowley. 

“Alors ?” insista doucement Lucifer, et Limier le prit au sérieux, _lui_. Bien sûr. Foutus Molosses Infernaux. 

Limier renifla autour du trou. Limier éternua. Puis il renifla le sol et l’éloigna de quelques pas.

“Islington s’est probablement rendu compte que ce n’était pas le bon Ciel, et ne s’est pas donné la peine d’insister”, en déduisit Lucifer, et Limier hocha brièvement la tête. “Est-ce qu’un autre ange est sorti de ce trou ? Un ange avec des ailes ?”

Limier gronda. Il mit le nez à terre, renifla, puis leva la tête. Il acquiesca. Crowley serra Sentie plus fort contre lui, assez doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il avait envie de casser quelque chose. Idéalement cette Naomi. Il espérait qu’Aziraphale allait bien, là bas, avec les Moines Noirs et Chloé et Trixie. Sentie s’agita et il cessa de la serrer. Il caressa son ventre tendre, et elle se tortilla joyeusement, poussant un petit bruit de chiot.

“Brave bête”, disait Lucifer. “Devorat, garde cette porte.”

L’un des molosses, celui avec la gueule écumante, les dents et les yeux affamés, parce que son nom signifiait _Il Dévore_ , s’installa en face du passage avec un soupir. Il ne leur restait plus que Limier et un dernier molosse. Crowley se demanda ce qu’ils feraient quand ils n’auraient plus de chiens à disposition.

Mais il s’avéra que la question ne se poserait pas. Limier les guida dans un parcours long et sinueux, reniflant le vent et poussant des grondements de frustration. Puis il s’arrêta brusquement. Crowley vira abruptement et évita de percuter Lucifer de justesse. Ce dernier fit marche - vol - arrière, sans beaucoup de grâce, et faillit faire chuter Crowley. Tous deux virevoltèrent de façon désordonnée en s’efforçant d’ajuster leur trajectoire, jusqu’à trouver péniblement un angle adéquat pour voler en spirale tels des vautours. Ils fixèrent leur attention sur le chien.

Limier renifla. Il ne se remit pas à courir. Au lieu de cela, il marcha, perplexe, le long d’une rue latérale, puis d’une autre, et une autre. L’autre molosse le suivit. Tout était très calme. Limier semblait confus. Il renifla le sol, puis l’air, puis le sol à nouveau. Il les mena dans une autre rue, sinueuse, non pavée. Elle était familière. Il y avait un creux dans le sol, comme si quelqu’un était tombé là il y avait bien longtemps. 

Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser où Limier reniflait. Ce n’était pas une porte à proprement parler, et il ne la vit donc pas immédiatement. Ce n’était pas juste du rien non plus, cependant. C’étaient les interstices d’une porte. Des petites zones d’ombre sur les bordures rectangulaires, la porte elle-même restant invisible. Crowley serait complètement passé à côté. C’était une porte, fermée, mais pas scellée, ni verrouillée. 

Un sentiment d’horreur traversa Crowley. “Mais elle l’avait fermée”, s’exclama-t-il. “Je l’ai entendue la fermer.” Mais en réalité, il n’avait pas entendu de clef tourner, songea Crowley, consterné. Ce n’était pas quelque chose pour lequel il avait tendu l’oreille, surtout sachant que les Ouvreurs n’avaient généralement pas besoin d’utiliser des clefs. La porte menant en Enfer était un cas particulier.

“Non”, murmura Lucifer dans un souffle.

Limier tenta de pousser la porte de son museau. Celle-ci s’entrouvrit, et il entreprit de la franchir, suivi par l’autre chien. C’était étrange à voir ; il n’y avait pas de porte jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’ouvre. Alors que Limier la poussait, elle était apparue: silex et argent terni. Les molosses la forcèrent à s’ouvrir à coups d’épaule. Lucifer replia brusquement les ailes et plongea. Crowley le suivit. Il se cogna un peu la tête contre la porte mais il ne s’en souciait guère ; ils étaient de retour dans la cage d’Islington. 

Limier renifla l’air. Il renifla encore et encore, mais ils étaient de retour sur Terre. Il étaient de retour dans la Londres du Dessous, et les odeurs étaient différentes ici, et il avait perdu la piste. Ce n’était pas important. Crowley se posa sur le sol de la caverne.

La poussière sur le sol était complètement balayée en direction de la porte vers l’Enfer, comme si un grand vent l’avait poussée dans cette direction. Ou comme si les interstices de la porte avaient été orientés vers le bas, et que la poussière était simplement tombée dans cette direction.

“La porte que nous avons traversée pour venir jusqu’ici”, appela-t-il Lucifer, qui était toujours dans les airs. “Elle mène jusqu’aux Moines Noirs.” Du moins, il espérait que ça soit le cas. Il ne se sentait pas l’envie d’errer dans la Londres d’En Dessous, en quête de l’abbaye des Moines Noirs. Ça pourrait prendre des siècles, et c’était dangereux également, même avec les molosses. 

Lucifer atterrit dans un bruit sourd. “Suis-moi”, fit-il, et il partit au pas de course.

La porte était toujours là, celle qui menait dans le placard de l’abbaye. Crowley la traversa, derrière Lucifer, comme si les chiens de l’Enfer étaient à ses trousses. 

Et ils l’étaient. Il y en avait deux, haletant d’excitation derrière lui, avec de grandes dents couvertes de bave, et c’était plutôt… peu encourageant. Et puis Sentie était dans ses bras, également. Son poids était réconfortant, et il en avait besoin, parce que tandis qu’il passait précipitamment la porte après Lucifer, il prit une inspiration et sentit la vieille Londres, et la terre, et la maison. 

Ils étaient dans l’abbaye de nouveau, en effet, là d’où ils étaient partis, et elle était vide.

Limier poussa un long, terrifiant hurlement, frustré. Les chandeliers et leurs bougies de cire en tremblèrent. Les ombres se replièrent dans leurs coins et tremblèrent. L’autre molosse hurla en choeur, de même que Sentie, et tout ce qui, en ce lieu, avait seulement eu une pensée pour le Royaume des Enfers, se cacha dans la crainte du Seigneur des lieux.

“Chloé !” s’exclama Lucifer alors que le hurlement s’estompait, paniqué, parce qu’il n’était pas idiot. Il savait ce que ceci signifiait, et il l’avait apparemment compris bien plus vite que Crowley. “Chloé !” et Crowley réalisa, réalisa enfin, qu’il avaient suivi la trace d’Islington jusqu’à l’endroit où Aziraphale aurait dû se trouver. Et où Aziraphale ne se trouvait plus. Comment est-ce que l’ange rénégat avait-il su, à propos de la porte ? Comment l’avait-il franchie ?

“Aziraphale !” s’écria-t-il d’une voix étranglée, terrifié, et Limier hurla à nouveau. 

“L-Lucifer ?” s’exclama une petite voix, par dessus ce hurlement terrifiant. 

“Assez !” ordonna Lucifer à Limier, et les chiens se turent. Crowley regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit personne. “Béatrice ?” appela Lucifer.

Et puis elle fit tout d’un coup son apparition, abruptement, juste en face des Molosses Infernaux qui grondaient férocement, l’expression remplie de terreur. “Lucifer ?”

“Limier ! Massacre[NdT 4] ! Au pied !” aboya Lucifer, et lorsque les chiens rampèrent piteusement à ses pieds, matés, il se jeta à genoux devant la petite fille. “Béatrice !” haleta-t-il. “Béatrice, est-ce que tu vas bien ?”

Trixie leva les yeux vers lui. Elle tenait le collier de plumes que Michael lui avait fabriqué. Il l’avait rendue invisible, ou du moins, invisible aux créatures d’origine angélique. “Ça marche”, chuchota-t-elle, et elle éclata en larmes.

Le coeur de Crowley cogna dans sa poitrine. “Aziraphale”, dit-il d’une voix brisée. “S’il te plait. Où est Aziraphale ?”

“Il est parti !” sanglota Trixie. “Et maman aussi ! Islington… l’ange, le méchant, c’était lui, ça a suivi Porte, ça voulait R-Richard et Porte, ils se sont enfuis, et ses d-diablotins, Lucifer j’ai eu tellement p-peur…” elle enfouit son visage au creux de l’épaule de Lucifer.

Parti. Parti. Parti avait beaucoup de significations, après tout, ça voulait juste dire qu’il n’était plus là, ici, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il était mort, n’est-ce pas, il y avait des centaines de façons différentes d’être parti, les américains écrivaient des chansons à ce sujet ; parti pour la journée, parti pour la nuit, parti pour le reste de votre vie[NdT 5]…

Lucifer enveloppa la fillette de ses bras. “Béatrice”, lui murmura-t-il doucement, et il la serra contre lui. “Béatrice, Béatrice, ma petite Béatrice, je n’aurais jamais dû te laisser venir.”

“Ça m-m’aurait tr-trouvée”, sanglota Trixie. “Ça nous aurait tous trouvés. C’est ce que ça veut. Ça veut juste f-faire du m-mal aux gens. Ça a dit que ça vous avait entendus”, le coeur de Crowley dégringola dans sa poitrine, et il échangea un regard horrifié avec Lucifer. Islington les avait entendus ? Quand ils étaient allés en Enfer ? “Quand la porte s’est ouverte, ça vous a e-entendus. Ça a dit que ça attendait de pouvoir se venger. Ça a suivi Porte jusqu’à nous. Mais regarde.” Elle prit une inspiration hachée et se redressa. Elle dégaina son couteau au pommeau rond, si excessivement grand pour elle. 

Il y avait du sang d’argent brillant, luisant le long de la lame[6]. 

“Je l’ai poignardé”, dit-elle d’une voix rauque. “Dans la hanche. Je crois que j’ai touché quelque chose, aussi, parce qu’il y a eu de la lumière et puis l’ange a hurlé[7].” Elle désigna ses oreilles, où ils purent voir un peu de sang séché. “Mais ça a blessé Aziraphale, et Porte et Richard se sont enfuis, et ça voulait _vraiment_ les avoir alors l’ange s’est mis en colère et a essayé de faire du mal à maman et je… je pouvais pas le laisser…” Sa voix monta dans les aigus avant de chavirer et elle se remit à pleurer. Lucifer la serra contre lui à nouveau, horrifié. 

Blessé, blessé. Blessé comment ? Une blessure à l’aile, une coupure sur une feuille de papier, une blessure béante : Ça pouvait vouloir dire des centaines de milliers de choses différentes et ce n’était pas le moment de paniquer, pas encore, pas tant qu’il n’était pas sûr et de toute façon Aziraphale allait peut-être avoir besoin d’être secouru, n’est-ce pas, donc Crowley avait tout intérêt à garder son sang-froid pour un petit moment encore. Oui. Tout à fait. Il s’efforça de respirer. Ça n’aiderait pas de crier sur la fillette. 

Sentie laissa échapper un gémissement, et Crowley réalisa qu’il la serrait un peu trop fort. Crowley réajusta sa posture pour qu’elle soit plus confortable. 

“Ne lâche pas le couteau, ma chérie”, murmura Lucifer. “Si tu le laisses tomber, la Londres d’En Dessous te prendra, et nous ne voulons pas ça, n’est-ce pas ? Non. Tu t’en es très bien sortie.” Il lui déposa un bref baiser sur le front. “Tu t’es cachée. C’était une sage décision. Et tu as blessé Islington. Tu l’as ralenti, alors nous pourrons rattraper le temps perdu. Je gage que tu as sauvé la vie de Dame Porte, hmmm? Est-ce qu’elle s’est enfuie quand tu as poignardé Islington ?”

Trixie gémit, mais hocha la tête. 

“Brave petite”, fit Lucifer. “C’est une dette de vie, tu sais. Je gagerais qu’elle t’est redevable.” Il se tourna vers Crowley. 

Pour autant que Crowley le sache, il n’avait pas tort, mais ceci dit, il n’avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dans l’En Dessous, tant qu’il en avait la possibilité. Trop glauque. Il haussa les épaules. Il faudrait qu’il demande à Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale. Aziraphale qui était blessé. Encore. Pourquoi les gens persistaient-ils à s’en prendre à Aziraphale ? Aziraphale qui était chaleureux et ridicule et un enfoiré et qui aimait les pâtisseries et qui voulait juste un endroit confortable pour se pelotonner en compagnie d’un fichu bouquin ? Son Aziraphale. Il frissonna. 

Lucifer serra la fillette contre lui. “Tu nous a rendu un grand service, ma chérie. Nous avons le sang d’Islington. Maintenant, on peut le trouver, et ta mère.”

Trixie eut une inspiration haletante contre lui. Elle hocha la tête. “Okay”, répondit-elle d’une voix enrouée. 

“Voudrais-tu rencontrer mes Chiens de l’Enfer, ma chère ?” murmura Lucifer. 

“Ce sont des Chiens de l’Enfer ?” chuchota Trixie. “Vraiment ?”

“Oh que oui”, répondit Lucifer sur le même ton. “J’en ai un pour toi et ta mère, aussi, mais on s’en chargera plus tard. Est-ce que tu peux laisser Limier sentir le sang ? Son nom est sa fonction, vois-tu ; c’est comme ça que ça fonctionne avec les Chiens de l’Enfer. Comme ça, il sera en mesure de trouver Islington. C’est un peu plus compliqué sur Terre, où les anges sont plus fréquents. Et puis les odeurs sont différentes ici. Du coup, il nous faut repartir de zéro. Par chance, nous avons une piste toute récente, hmmm ?” Il indiqua le couteau. 

“Okay”, chuchota Trixie. 

Lucifer claqua des doigts, et Limier trotta à ses côtés. Trixie grimaça contre la poitrine de Lucifer, parce que l’épaule de Limier montait aussi haut que son cou, et qu’il devait baisser la tête pour la fixer dans les yeux. Il était gigantesque, et vicieux, avec des yeux d’un rouge intense et de longues dents méchamment acérées.

“Tout va bien”, lui dit doucement Lucifer. “Il ne te fera pas de mal. Montre lui ta lame, Béatrice.”

Trixie prit une inspiration. Elle dégaina sa lame hors du fourreau, ce qui impliquait que ce dernier était couvert de sang d’ange également. Courageusement, elle le tendit à l’horrible, horrible molosse.

Limier le renifla avec de grandes et brèves inspirations. Il agita la queue.

“Je peux le caresser ?” murmura Trixie. 

“Bien sûr”, fit Lucifer, en lançant un regard sévère à Limier. Limier la laissa le caresser, mais il avait l’air confus. 

Crowley câlina Sentie, en essayant très, très fort de ne pas s’effondrer à propos d’Aziraphale. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment. A quel point était-il blessé ? “Est-ce qu’il a la piste ?” questionna-t-il, et sa voix était tremblante. Sentie gémit, agita la queue, et tenta de lui lécher le menton. Ça aida. 

Limier prit un air dédaigneux. Il ne hurla pas, parce qu’il était proche de Trixie, mais il hocha la tête à l’intention de Lucifer. 

“Oui”, répondit Lucifer. “Pourrais-tu porter mon sac, Crowley ? Je peux porter Béatrice.” Il baissa les yeux vers elle, haussant le sourcil. Elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, préférant largement Satan à Crowley, et c’était nouveau. 

Crowley déglutit. Il serra Sentie une dernière fois. “D’accord”, fit-il. 

Lucifer confia le sac à Crowley. A l’intérieur le chiot s’agitait et grognait et se montrait, en bref, purement insupportable. Il plaça soigneusement son adorable Molosse Infernal à lui dans le sac en compagnie de l’autre créature rachitique et vicieuse. Cela lui brisait le coeur, mais jamais il n’aurait laissé Trixie derrière. Il prit le sac sur son épaule et sourit à la fillette quand elle grimpa sur le dos de Lucifer. 

“Allons y, alors”, fit doucement Crowley à Trixie. “Allons trouver ta mère, okay ? Elle doit être inquiète.” 

Il se redressa et étira ses ailes, histoire de pouvoir s’en servir malgré le poids dans son dos. “Où sont les Moines Noirs ?” questionna-t-il. 

“J’ai entendu beaucoup de cris”, murmura Trixie en tremblant. “J’ai pas regardé.”

Crowley déglutit. Morts, ou possédés, alors. “Ah.”

“Limier”, dit fermement Lucifer. “Cherche.”

Les horribles yeux rouges de Limier flamboyèrent. Il hurla une fois de plus, et, accompagnés de Massacre, ils se mirent en route.

* * *

 **1.** Les grecs avaient effectivement bien compris une chose: Toutes les richesses du monde finissaient éventuellement par atterrir en Enfer. La quantité de diamants en Enfer était pour le moins obscène. Bien entendu, rien de tout ceci n’avait la moindre valeur, Ici Bas. Ça restait plutôt joli pour un trône, ceci dit. [Remonter]

 **2.** Une fois, Bélial avait ordonné à Crowley de créer des pantalons à pattes d’éléphant. Ces pantalons étaient affreux, c’était vrai, parce qu’ils se salissaient, mais pourquoi avait-il été aussi passionné par la question, c’était tout le mystère. Crowley l’avait fait, bien entendu, parce qu’il tenait à la présence continue de ses globes oculaires dans leurs orbites, mais vraiment, c’était très étrange. Bélial avait plein d’idées bizarres comme ça pour la Terre, mais apparemment en Enfer il lui arrivait d’être compétent. Qui l’aurait cru ? [Remonter]

 **3.** Pour être franc, c’était adorable. Elle était la plus adorable des Molosses Infernaux du monde et Crowley avait hâte de voir la tête d’Aziraphale quand il la verrait. [Remonter]

 **4.** “ _Awoooooo !_ ” fit Sentie, directement dans l’oreille de Crowley. [Remonter]

 **5.** Pas tant que ça. Quelques années plus tôt, un archange du nom d’Amenadiel patrouillait aux portes de cet Enfer. Naomi était rusée, et sa fonction était entièrement basée sur la mémoire. C’était une tâche aisée que de tromper un ange sans méfiance, puis d’effacer sa mémoire, et c’était une telle joie que de revoir la Cité d’Argent dans toute sa splendeur à nouveau. [Remonter]

 **6.** Un poignard à la fois béni et maudit, gentiment influencé par un ange et un démon, une lame paradoxale, et les diablotins avaient essayé mais tant qu’elle tenait cette arme ils ne pouvaient pas la toucher. [Remonter]

 **7.** De rage, parce qu’aucun mortel n’aurait dû pouvoir posséder une lame capable de blesser un ange. Mais bien sûr, ce n’était pas une arme ordinaire. [Remonter]

* * *

 **NdT 1.** En anglais, son nom est _Watchdog_ , Chien(ne) de Garde.  
Les noms des Molosses de l’Enfer ont été une source terrible de pinaillages et autres chipotages de ma part. Devais-je suivre l’exemple du roman _De Bon Présages_ et traduire leur nom en français? Devais-je poursuivre sur ma lancée de garder les noms en anglais tout comme j’ai préféré Crowley à Rampa ? En fin de compte, j’ai coupé la poire en deux, en fonction de ce que je trouve comme traduction (ou ce qu’on m’aide à trouver) et de si ça sonne bien pour moi. Les notes de traduction seront là pour ajouter des précisions le cas échéant.  
En ce qui concerne _Watchdog_ , puisque son surnom est _Watchie_ , j’avais besoin d’un nom qui tienne en un mot et puisse être abrégé de façon à peu près agréable à l’oreille. Sentinelle a été le mot qui m’a paru le plus adapté. J’ai pris “Sentie” comme surnom abrégé parce que ça sonnait un peu comme Watchie, mais on pourrait aussi l’appeler Tinelle, je suppose. Ou Titine. Mouais, non, pas Titine, ça fait vieille voiture. [Remonter]

 **NdT 2.** _Tracker_ dans le texte original signifie Traqueur. L’idée me semblait être celle du chien de chasse qui traque sa proie inlassablement, du coup après réflexion la traduction sera Limier. [Remonter]

 **NdT 3.** _Killer_ peut signifier Tueur, Meurtrier, ou encore Assassin. [Remonter]

 **NdT 4.** _Slasher_ signifie littéralement Trancheur. De mon côté, j’ai tranché (uhu) pour Massacre, parce que ça sonne bien. [Remonter]

 **NdT 5.** _He’s gone_ peut vouloir dire “Il est parti”, “Il n’est plus là”, “Il a disparu”, “Il s’en est allé”. On peut y lire le sous entendu “il est mort” si on s’appelle Crowley et qu’on panique facilement, mais c’est plus difficile à transcrire en français.  
Ce passage est une référence à une chanson de country, “ _What Kinda Gone_ ” par Chris Cagle. [Remonter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre 6 contenait quelques bouts qui ont été laborieux à traduire et ont nécessité l'appel à une amie. Le cas du nom des chiens était aussi très complexe, mais je suis contente du résultat !
> 
> A part ça, j'ai fini d'éditer et corriger le chapitre 7, un monstre de 8500 mots, et je le publierai probablement samedi ou dimanche. Si tout va bien, je devrais pouvoir vaincre les trois derniers chapitres avant la fin du mois !


	8. Chapitre 7

L’abbaye était gigantesque et, parce que c’était une abbaye de la Londres du Dessous, elle était remplie de couloirs tortueux farcis de tournants qui débouchaient abruptement sur de vastes halls de pierre et autres nefs ornementées, puis se rétrécissaient de nouveau pour mener à des chambres et catacombes. L’endroit avait le style des égouts de Londres d’autrefois, tout en briques formant des spirales et des motifs d’une beauté saisissante, excepté dans les hauteurs où la brique cédait sa place à d’impressionnantes arches de pierre grise. Il n’y avait aucune lumière pour illuminer les vitraux. C’était un lieu immense et dément, et les chiens hurlaient en le traversant, leurs voix se réverbérant étrangement sous les hauts plafonds tandis qu’ils cherchaient. Les ombres se mouvaient et gémissaient lorsqu’il qu’ils passaient auprès d’elles. Massacre en tira une à lui, ses griffes dérapant et laissant des marques sur le sol de pierre ; un diablotin. Crowley en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne l’avait même pas vu. Combien de ces ombres étaient des diablotins ?

Il regarda à nouveau. Il scruta les ténèbres avec une attention redoublée, et il y en avait un nombre incalculable, se recroquevillant de peur au passage des molosses. Sentie et l’autre chiot s’agitèrent dans son sac, cherchant à attaquer. Il les calma à mi-voix.

Les Moines… ils devaient être possédés. Il y avait tellement de diablotins ; ils n’avaient probablement pas été capables de résister. A moins que les Moines Noirs ne possèdent une sorte… une sorte de magie humaine pour les en préserver. Il l’espérait. Crowley frissonna, et regarda Massacre déchirer le diablotin en deux, avant de reprendre sa route. 

Ils auraient besoin d’Amenadiel, un archange, songea Crowley, pour se débarrasser d’autant de ces créatures. Il lui faudrait réaliser un vrai exorcisme. Où était Porte ? Et Richard ? Trixie avait dit qu’ils s’en étaient sortis. Peut-être que Porte avait juste créé une porte et qu’ils s’étaient enfuis à toute vitesse, comme le ferait tout résident raisonnable de la Londres d’En Bas. Trixie avait dit qu’Islington les voulait. Ça semblait logique. C’étaient eux qui l’avaient jeté en Enfer, pour commencer. Mais pourquoi avoir attendu jusqu’à maintenant ? Parce que Porte avait ouvert la prison, pour laisser passer Crowley et Lucifer en Enfer ? Est-ce que l’ange renégat l’avait senti ? Comment savoir ?

Les chiens hurlaient sans discontinuer, et Crowley s’inquiétait, haletait et s’inquiétait encore, et lui et Lucifer[1] courraient après les molosses au travers de la vieille et étrange abbaye de la Londres du Dessous. 

Et puis, avec une soudaineté presque choquante… ils se retrouvèrent dehors. 

Mais pas dehors dans le sens que la Londres d’En Haut était dehors. Il n’y avait pas de soleil ici, pas comme il y en avait En Haut, c’était juste une lumière sinistre qui s’efforçait avec difficulté de filtrer au travers du brouillard. Les pattes des molosses pataugèrent dans la boue, de même que les pieds de Crowley. C’était un marais, recouvert de brouillard et de crasse. Le brouillard jaunâtre qui en émanait était aussi familier à Crowley que l’était la maçonnerie de l’Enfer. Il inspira profondément, un peu nostalgique, et se mit à tousser. 

Le brouillard de Londres, ou plus exactement le brouillard jaunâtre venu du fleuve, avait cessé d’exister quelque part dans les environs du vingtième siècle, grâce à l’instauration de lois environnementales qui s’étaient effectivement avérées efficaces[2]. La Londres d’En Bas étant ce qu’elle était, elle avait offert au fantôme de ce brouillard un endroit où poursuivre son existence. C’était une bonne vieille purée de poids à l’ancienne, et Crowley avait aimé ce brouillard, autrefois[3]. C’était jaunâtre et ça puait, mais ça cachait ses yeux, et c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour rôder. Il avait reçu une citation, une fois, pour le brouillard, alors qu’il n’avait absolument rien fait ; les humains l’avaient produit tous seuls comme des grands.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ?” s’indigna Lucifer, pataugeant dans la boue, et Trixie fut instantanément prise d’une quinte de toux, toussant contre son dos. 

“De la purée de pois, patron”, répondit Crowley, trottinant jusqu’à lui. Lucifer n’était qu’une figure floue dans le brouillard jaune, jusqu’à ce que Crowley se tienne juste à ses côtés. “Le brouillard de Londres, ou du moins son fantôme. Il n’y en a plus En Haut, mais le Dessous se souvient.” Il plaça une main contre le dos de Trixie, pensant à des choses propres, et elle put respirer plus facilement. Elle posa sa joue contre le dos de Lucifer et lança un regard misérable à Crowley. Il lui sourit faiblement, et elle lui renvoya un sourire sans joie. Pauvre petite.

Lucifer lui lançait un regard bizarre, ses yeux luisant dans la brume. “Toi aussi tu t’en souviens.”

“Ouaip”, fit Crowley. 

Les chiens grondaient, tournant en rond, reniflant le sol boueux[4]. Leurs pattes clapotaient bruyamment dans la boue. Le brouillard avait brouillé la piste. Mais il n’avait pas brouillé le son. 

Au dessus d’eux, quelque chose fila à toute vitesse. Crowley leva la tête et vit un diablotin, brume sombre ricanant au milieu du brouillard jaune ; le diablotin changea de trajectoire. La créature riait, et il y avait un écho… Non, pas un écho. D’autres diablotins. Il entendait des rires railleurs, évoquant des voix d’enfants.

Dans le lointain, il y eut un cri, très humain et très contrarié. Une femme. A la voix familière. Lucifer se figea. 

“Chloé !” s’écria-t-il au travers du brouillard. La seule réponse furent d’autres moqueries ricanantes. Peu à peu, Crowley se rendit compte que cette purée de pois n’était pas juste du brouillard. Il y avait également bien plus plus d’un diablotin à l’intérieur qui voletaient et gloussaient, leur forme brumeuse les rendant impossibles à distinguer de l’ancienne pollution londonienne. Il déglutit. 

“Lucifer !” appela Chloé, quelque part. Sa voix était étranglée, rauque dans l’air dense et pollué. “C’est là ! Islington est là… merde !” Il y eut un bruit d’éclaboussure, un son bien humain, et puis un hurlement inhumain.

“Maman !” s’écria Trixie. 

“ _Où ?_ ” appela Crowley en Énochien, parce qu’ils pouvaient jouer à Marco Polo toute la nuit avec Chloé, mais si Aziraphale était là dedans, l’Énochien pourrait abréger l’affaire. Ce langage était conçu pour trouver des gens qu’on ne voyait pas. 

Sauf que la voix, douce et pure, qui s’éleva dans le brouillard n’était pas la bonne. Crowley aurait reconnu cette voix n’importe où, précisément parce qu’elle n’était pas unique. Sa beauté était sans égale sur Terre… mais exactement la même que celle de n’importe quel autre ange ayant foulé le sol du Paradis. Son coeur se glaça. 

“ _Ici !_ ”, chantonna Islington en Énochien, sa voix douce et sincère, comme la mère d’un enfant accueillant l’ami de son enfant à la porte. “ _Nous t’attendions, Serpent, Aziraphale et moi ! Et si nous chantions, mon frère ?_ ”

Tout le corps de Crowley se tendit. Enfoiré. Enfoiré… Il scruta frénétiquement le brouillard, mais ne vit rien, bien sûr. Quelque part, un diablotin hurla de rire. 

“Reste calme”, lui dit doucement Lucifer, et c’était plutôt gonflé de la part du gars qui avait l’air prêt à réduire le monde en cendres pour trouver sa satanée petite amie.

“Il y a une source que je vois[NdT 1]”, chanta Islington en anglais[NdT 2], d’une voix sublime, le plus beau et doux des cantiques, et Crowley sentit ses plumes se hérisser. “Remplie du sang versé des veines d’Emmanuel…”

“Lucifer !” cria Chloé, d’une voix pressante et effrayée, par dessus le chant éthéré d’Islington.

C’est alors que Crowley eut une idée très brillante et très stupide. Islington l’avait appelé Serpent ? Dans ce cas, il lui donnerait un foutu serpent. Il déposa son sac avec prudence dans la boue. Que ce soit par la vue ou par l’odeur, il ne parviendrait jamais à trouver Islington de toute façon, et ses pieds clapoteraient dans la boue. Un serpent, par contre… il se transforma en silence, seule une brève agitation du brouillard indiquant son passage. Il ne pouvait pas voir Islington, bien entendu, mais ça voulait également dire qu’Islington ne pouvait pas le voir. 

“Crowley !” siffla Lucifer, mais Crowley l’ignora. “Crowley, espèce d’imbécile, c’est clairement un piège !”

Crowley s’en fichait. De plus, il n’était qu’un tout petit serpent dans le brouillard. Ce serait bien beau de voir Islington essayer. “Trouve Chloé”, lança-t-il à son patron, et il s’éloigna en rampant, déterminé, au son des jurons de Lucifer. Comme si Lucifer n’avait pas l’intention de se jeter dans la gueule du loup à l’instant où il aurait une satanée chance de récupérer Chloé. Il la trouverait. Crowley le savait, tout comme il savait qu’il trouverait Aziraphale. 

La boue étaient froide contre son ventre, ce qui était particulièrement désagréable, et elle sentait le soufre, même si ce n’était pas tout à fait la même chose que le soufre brûlant de l’Enfer. Rien de tout ça n’était important. Si près du sol, ça n’avait absolument pas d’importance. Il ne pouvait pas sentir, mais entre Lucifer et Chloé qui s’appelaient mutuellement, et les diablotins qui hurlaient, il pouvait entendre.

Et Islington, comme tous les anges, avait une belle voix claire.

“Et les pécheurs, plongés dans ce sang”, chantait Islington, et les lutins dans le brouillard riaient et riaient encore, et Crowley songea qu’il devait il y en avait des milliers. “Y lavent tous leurs péchés.”

Il y avait de plus en plus de diablotins, au fur et à mesure que Crowley se rapprochait d’Islington, comme si Islington les avait recrutés, ou fabriqués. Ils assombrissaient le brouillard jaunâtre jusqu’à l’en rendre presque noir, mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas qui se glissait à travers la boue. Il n’était rien qu’un petit serpent dans un grand et vaste marais, après tout. Absolument sans intérêt. Crowley sortit la langue. Rien d’autre que du souffre. Allez, mon ange, songea-t-il avec désespoir. Où es-tu, Aziraphale ?

“Y lavent tous leurs péchés”, continua Islington, un choeur d’église à lui tout seul. Comme tous les anges, Islington avait un ton de voix parfait, mais contrairement aux anges vivant sur Terre, ceux du Réseau Angélique, sa voix n’était pas graveleuse, ou de une voix gorge, ni un alto, ni une basse, ni unique de quelque façon que ce soit. Islington n’avait pas embrassé l’imperfection humaine, ni l’individualité humaine. Même Michael avait modifié sa voix, un peu. La voix d’Islington sonnait comme un hosanna descendu directement du Ciel : sublime, éthéré, et dépourvu d’intérêt, du moins aux oreilles de Crowley. “Y lavent tous leurs péchés.”

Crowley agita la langue. Du souffre… et autre chose. Là se trouvait Aziraphale. Là était son ange. 

Crowley était un prédateur embusqué. Il s’enroula et glissa en avant, lentement, lentement, lentement. La voix d’Islington était plus forte. Aziraphale était entre ses mains, bien sûr. C’était évident. Aziraphale avait été le geôlier d’Islington, après tout. Islington mourrait certainement d’envie de lui faire du mal. Crowley glissa de plus en plus près et… voilà. Une étincelle de feu… l’épée d’Aziraphale, abandonnée dans la boue[5]. Son coeur battait férocement à ses reptiliennes oreilles internes. Crowley la contourna. Il n’avait pas parcouru l’équivalent de trois pas humains quand il les vit enfin. 

Le brouillard ne s’était pas dissipé, bien sûr, mais Crowley était assez proche pour voir. 

Cette horrible créature avait immobilisé Aziraphale. Un pied nu était légèrement appuyé sur la gorge d’Aziraphale, l’autre avait le talon planté sur l’articulation du coude d’une de ses ailes, le maintenant au sol. Sous les yeux de Crowley, Aziraphale battit de l’autre aile dans la boue, se débattant faiblement, mais il n’avait aucun appui pour faire levier, et la vase crasseuse et poisseuse l’alourdissait. Le deuxième battement d’aile fut plus faible, comme si Aziraphale n’était plus trop certain de pourquoi il le faisait. Ses deux mains étaient sur la cheville d’Islington, mais leur étreinte était vague, confuse.

Il y avait une blessure sur le ventre d’Islington, et l’ange semblait en souffrir, le sang argenté s’écoulant le long de sa jambe, tâchant son vêtement blanc et s’écoulant goutte à goutte sur l’épaule et le cou d’Aziraphale. Un point faible, créé par le couteau de Trixie. Ce n’était pas sa seule blessure, on pouvait remarquer des brûlures causées par l’épée d’Aziraphale, mais Trixie lui avait donné la blessure la plus sévère et la plus inattendue. Si Crowley avait été un combattant, c’était là qu’il aurait visé. 

Il n’était pas un combattant. Il regardait les yeux écarquillés d’Aziraphale, et à chaque parole du cantique, ils s’embrumaient, teintés de quelque chose d’horrible. Le beau regard éthéré d’Islington brillait. L’être pensait avoir gagné. Il n’avait pas vu Crowley. 

Crowley se demanda où était le piège. Il n’avait pas vu de piège, mais cela dit, il était probable qu’Islington s’attendait à un homme, et non à un petit serpent vert.

“Et les pécheurs, les pécheurs plongés dans ce sang”, chantait Islington à Aziraphale, savourant sa victoire, et autre chose, quelque chose de plus sinistre. Les mains d’Aziraphale se relâchaient, lentement, comme s’il y avait quelque chose dans le chant. Crowley n’y entendait rien de particulier. “Ils vont…”

Crowley était une vipère. Il était petit, et reptilien, et conçu pour des attaques surprise, et bien qu’Islington sût que le Serpent du Jardin d’Éden était là, apparemment l’être ne s’était jamais attendu à ce qu’un serpent se faufile derrière lui au beau milieu d’une étendue saturée de brouillard jaunâtre de la Londres du Dessous, entouré de diablotins bourdonnants. La plupart des gens pensaient que le Serpent du Jardin d’Éden devait être quelque chose comme un python, ou un anaconda, ou quelque chose de gros. Les gros serpents n’étaient pas pratiques ; Islington aurait vu s’approcher un gros serpent. La taille n’avait pas d’importance quand on avait assez de venin pour abattre une baleine bleue. Crowley se replia sur lui même, rassembla son courage, et il frappa, et il frappa juste. 

Comment cet enfoiré avait-il _osé_ faire du mal à Aziraphale?

Islington s’interrompit dans un hurlement strident, et perdit l’équilibre. L’entité s’effondra dans la fange, aggravant sa plaie au ventre au passage. Les nuages de diablotins qui tournoyaient autour d’elle[NdT 3] se mirent à hurler également. Aziraphale sursauta, haletant. Islington se tourna vers lui, mais il était hors de question que Crowley laisse l’ange agir ; il attaqua encore, et Islington trébucha sous la violence de l’attaque. 

Aziraphale s’éloigna en roulant. 

“Toi !” glapit l’ange dément, et Crowley fila hors de portée. 

Islington tenta de l’atteindre d’une main boueuse tellement tendue et rageuse qu’elle en semblait griffue et Crowley tenta de mordre une fois de plus. Il manqua son coup, cette fois ci. Islington tressaillit mais s’efforça de l’agripper malgré tout, avant de soudainement basculer : Sentinelle, minuscule et féroce, boueuse et couinante, s’était jetée tête la première sur l’ange. Bon chien, pensa Crowley. Il se précipita aux côtés d’Aziraphale. 

“Allez”, dit-il frénétiquement à son ange. “Debout, Aziraphale, allez, vite…”

Islington jeta la petite Sentinelle dans la brume et le chiot de Crowley couina. Les diablotins se jetèrent sur elle. Crowley eut un moment d’horreur absolue, avant que son chiot se retrouve complètement recouvert par la brume noire tourbillonnante et déchaînée. Il y avait bien trop de diablotins pour un si petit chien, mais il n’avait pas le temps pour autre chose qu’un bref moment de choc horrifié. 

Islington se retourna vers eux, à quatre pattes dans la vase, son sang s’écoulant lentement. Islington était une belle créature, dont la divinité brillait tant au travers de son corps mortel qu’elle en était presque aveuglante. Même recouvert de boue et de crasse, son visage androgyne était serein, comme une statue, comme une oeuvre d’art. Crowley le regarda, contempla cette beauté étincelante, et n’y vit qu’indifférence et mépris. Islington ne prenait même pas la peine d’avoir l’air humain, de faire l’expérience de l’humanité. Cet enfoiré ne comprendrait pas, de toute façon, songeait Crowley avec mépris. Il poussa Aziraphale à nouveau, mais ce dernier ne fit que gémir. 

Crowley passa la langue sur les lèvres et regarda Islington se mettre difficilement debout sur ses jambes tremblantes puis faire un pas, décidé, en avant. Il trouvait les chevilles dégoûtantes, surtout celles d’anges qui se promenaient pieds nus en Enfer et dans la boue de la Londres d’En Dessous, mais Crowley était vraiment très venimeux. C’était désormais une question de patience, plus Islington bougeait, plus le venin se répandrait. 

Il fallait juste qu’il l’éloigne d’Aziraphale. Aziraphale essayait de bouger, mais quelque chose n’allait pas, et il ne serait pas assez rapide. Ils avaient besoin de temps. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu’un pour distraire Islington jusqu’à ce que l’ange s’effondre, et Elvis seul savait où se trouvait Lucifer. 

Et puis Crowley eut une idée. Bien sûr. Bien sûr. Il connaissait exactement l’ange de la situation, l’ange dont le passe temps favori consistait à mener des batailles stériles qui s’étiraient indéfiniment dans le temps. La distraction parfaite. 

“Michael”, commença Crowley à voix basse. “Michael, Michael, Archange Michael, écoute ma prière.”

“Comment as-tu…?” questionna Islington, d’une voix douce et civilisée comme s’ils se trouvaient à un dîner mondain. 

Un battement d’ailes fit tournoyer le fantôme de brouillard londonien. Il y eut un rugissement joyeux. “Bataille !” s’écria Michael, et il déboula bruyamment du ciel, armé d’une foutue canne de combat qui plus était. Crowley poussa Aziraphale de son nez, mais tout ce qu’il parvint à le pousser à faire fut de rouler sur le dos. Il entendit la masse rugissante de diablotins pousser des cris et se disperser de terreur au son des grandes ailes aux plumes tranchantes de l’Archange Michael. 

La bataille qui s’ensuivit fut brutale, et majoritairement hors de vue. Crowley se lova sur la poitrine d’Aziraphale, lui sifflant après avec inquiétude. Aziraphale cligna des yeux, le regard étrangement vide. Il cilla, et cilla encore, et finalement un peu de chaleur lui revint et il sourit à Crowley, mais c’était un sourire vague, et _faussé_. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et il lui manquait peut-être une dent. Mais malgré ça, il tendit la main et fit courir ses doigts de la tête de Crowley jusqu’à la pointe de sa queue écourtée[NdT 4]. 

“Bonjour, mon cher”, murmura-t-il d’une voix vaseuse.

“Il faut qu’on y aille”, lui dit Crowley d’un ton urgent. “Je ne peux pas te soigner, je suis désolé ; il faut qu’on y aille.”

Aziraphale lui gratta gentiment le menton. Crowley adorait ça. Mais ils devaient partir. 

Derrière eux, la bataille faisait rage. Crowley se retourna pour voir. Aziraphale saisit sa queue de serpent et joua tendrement avec. Crowley adorait ça également, mais ce n’était ni l’endroit ni le moment !

Le venin commençait à faire effet. C’était difficile à voir au travers du brouillard, mais chaque battement des puissantes ailes blanches de Michael faisait tourbillonner la brume jusqu’à presque la dissiper. A présent, Islington était bien trop affecté par le venin de Crowley pour pouvoir se défendre efficacement. Michael semblait en être conscient, comme si ça avait été le plan depuis le début. Il filait et voltigeait, harcelait plus qu’il ne se battait, gardant Islington en mouvement. Et plus Islington bougeait, plus le venin se répandait dans son sang. Crowley regarda l’ange s’affaiblir avec une certaine satisfaction. 

Islington était comme Crowley, d’une certaine manière. L’être était le genre de prédateur à préférer l’embuscade. Michael était juste… un prédateur pur et simple. Il vola, et vola, et harcela Islington, jusqu’à ce qu’Islington tombe à genoux et s’écrie, “Mon frère !”. 

Mais Michael n’était pas assez stupide pour se laisser avoir. De son bâton de combat, il porta un coup violent au ventre d’Islington, là où se trouvait sa blessure. L’ange renégat se renversa dans un cri, et Crowley pouvait voir que c’était la fin du combat. “Pour Aziraphale”, cracha Michael, et il le frappa à nouveau, droit entre les yeux, et Islington en eut pour son compte. “Pour Crowley.”

Crowley se sentait un peu flatté, pour être honnête. La bataille était le mode de communication de Michael ; c’était un beau compliment. Malgré tout, cette violence le faisait trembler intérieurement. 

Michael se baissa alors et saisit l’ange par la cheville pour le traîner avec lui, sans faire d’histoires, probablement la bataille la plus décevante qu’il ait eue depuis des lustres. Crowley n’en avait rien à foutre. Il se retourna pour se pencher sur Aziraphale et lui toucher le nez de son museau, en célébration, et pour le voir loucher. C’était déjà une bataille de gagnée, au moins. Très pratique, quand Michael répondait aux prières[6].

Il y eut un long silence. La brume s’apaisa, et les diablotins revirent en remplir les interstices. Crowley les regarda avec angoisse. Ils étaient _si_ nombreux. Aziraphale tordit la queue de Crowley entre ses doigts. 

Sans prévenir, un diablotin descendit brusquement du brouillard en hurlant. Crowley leva la tête pour lui siffler dessus et l’envoyer paître, mais quelque chose de petit, de poilu et de furieux sauta par dessus sa tête. Sentinelle saisit le diablotin entre ses petites dents de chiot et, à l’atterrissage, secoua la tête d’un côté à l’autre puis s’effondra dans la boue et entreprit de mordiller le diablotin gémissant comme s’il n’était qu’un jouet à mâcher.

“Te revoilà, petite demoiselle”, fit Crowley, ravi. Elle était vivante ! “Est-ce que tu as mâché tous ces diablotins à toi toute seule ?”

Elle leva la tête vers lui et jappa, agitant la queue, puis rattrapa le diablotin avant qu’il n’ait le temps de s’éclipser. 

“Zest un Moloss’ Inf’rnal ?” marmonna finalement Aziraphale. 

“Oui”, répondit Crowley, heureux de l’entendre parler, même s’il bredouillait un peu. “Elle est à nous. Elle s’appelle Sentinelle. N’est ce pas, Sentie ?”

“C’gentil, m’cher”, murmura Aziraphale, ses yeux se fermant. “Tiens-le… loin des… livres.” 

“Si tu te fais désincarner, je vais faire une dépression nerveuse”, lui indiqua Crowley avec sérieux. “Je tiens tout juste le coup en ce moment.”

“Je tâch’rai d’m’en souv’nir.”

Un autre diablotin descendit, pensant probablement qu’Aziraphale constituait une proie facile. Crowley lui siffla après, menaçant de frapper, et la créature changea de trajectoire. Tout devint très calme. Crowley se demandait où était Lucifer. Il avait manqué tout le combat.

Est-ce quelque chose n’allait pas avec Chloé ?

Crowley posa la tête dans le cou d’Aziraphale. Il soupira, parce que l’ange était chaud et vivant, même s’ils étaient au milieu de la Londres d’En Bas, à la merci du Peuple des Égoûts, ou des Parle-aux-rats, ou toute autre absurdité terrifiante que cette foutue cité avait à offrir. Il fallait vraiment qu’ils s’en aillent, ne serait-ce que pour retourner En Haut. 

Aziraphale caressa sa tête écaillée, prudemment et délibérément. Ils allaient certainement mourir ici.

Crowley tendit l’oreille dans le brouillard. Le brouillard sonnait comme des centaines et milliers de diablotins. Le brouillard _était_ probablement des centaines et milliers de diablotins. Des diablotins d’un autre univers ; ils avaient suivi Islington. Quel foutoir. Typique de Michael ; Il avait abattu la tête pensante mais oublié les soldats. Et que diable pouvait-on faire avec autant de diablotins ?

C’était très probablement un problème pour Lucifer, et pas un problème pour Crowley. Le seul problème de Crowley était de faire sortir Aziraphale d’ici. Ça c’était définitivement le problème de Crowley.

“Hé, mon ange”, murmura-t-il. “Si on retourne En Haut, je pourrai te donner du gâteau.”

Aziraphale émit un grognement contrarié, mais à part ça ne répondit pas. C’était vraiment bizarre. Quelque chose clochait sérieusement, si Aziraphale refusait du gâteau. _Qu’est-ce_ qui causait ça ? Quelque chose dans un cantique ?

“Aziraphale, vraiment. Où est-ce qu’Islington t’a blessé ? Tu m’as l’air d’aller bien.” A part l’oeil au beurre noir et la dent manquante, mais ces choses là étaient superficielles. 

Sentinelle redressa a tête. “Awooooo!” dit-elle, ravie. Son diablotin se débattit pour se libérer de sa prise. 

Des brumes surgirent Limier et Massacre, le nez collé au sol. Trixie était installée sur le dos de Massacre, solidement agrippée. Juste à la suite des chiens se trouvait Lucifer, le bras de Chloé passé autour de ses épaules. Elle boitait. Crowley s’enroula sur lui-même pour pouvoir mieux se redresser. Les ailes de Lucifer étaient à moitié déployées, agressives. Cela faisait trembler quelque chose dans le petit coeur reptilien de Crowley. 

“Chloé ?” questionna-t-il, inquiet.

Chloé lui adressa un regard, et il y avait quelque chose… quelque chose qui n’allait pas. Son regard était hanté. “Crowley”, répondit-elle doucement. 

“Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?” s’exclama Crowley. 

“Les diablotins l’ont emportée”, gronda Lucifer. Ses yeux luisaient, juste un peu, remplis de rage, et ses ailes se réorientèrent, un geste de menace, mais pas à l’intention de Crowley. “Ils ont essayé de la posséder, mais ils n’ont pas pu, grâce à ce que vous avez fait à son collier. Alors ils l’ont emportée. Pour jouer[7].” Il avait l’air de vouloir plonger le monde entier dans les flammes, de vouloir réduire en cendres chacun des diablotins dans ce sacré brouillard. “Je l’ai soignée.”

“Mal, à ce que je vois”, fit remarquer Crowley, caustique. “Chloé, tu boites.”

Elle secoua la tête. “Je ne… Je suis désolée, mais ne me touche pas s’il te plaît”, laissa-t-elle échapper. 

“Je n’allais pas le faire”, répondit Crowley, en s’aplatissant un peu contre Aziraphale.

“Ils n’ont pas vraiment fait grand chose”, ajouta Chloé plus doucement. “Ils m’ont surtout menacée.” Ses yeux s’orientèrent vers Trixie. “Et ils nous ont séparés.”

“Ils t’ont jeté une poutre et t’ont cassé la jambe”, gronda Lucifer. “Ils doivent être punis. _Tout de suite_.” Complètement hors de lui, il en vibrait de rage. Ses ailes s’agitèrent, furieuses, et les diablotins autour d’eux, percevant Aziraphale, Crowley, et la fureur de Lucifer - trois êtres célestes et quatre Molosses Infernaux - se tinrent à bonne distance[8].

Chloé déglutit[9]. Sa façade courageuse était fissurée, et Crowley compatissait pour elle, vraiment. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à Trixie, penchée sur le dos de Massacre comme s’il n’était qu’un gros poney câlin et non un Chien des Enfers[10].

“Où est l’autre chiot?” questionna Lucifer au travers de ses dents serrées. 

Crowley cligna des yeux. Il n’y avait même pas pensé. 

Eh bien. Qu’est-ce qu’un monstre de plus errant dans la Londres d’En Bas, hein ? Sauf que ce monstre était destiné à la petite amie de son patron, laquelle avait vraiment, vraiment l’air d’avoir besoin d’un peu d’aide. 

“Awooooo!” fit Sentinelle d’un ton ferme, et le deuxième chiot surgit en courant de la brume. 

Sentinelle eut l’air très fière d’elle-même. Crowley lui siffla[NdT 5] après, satisfait, et fit apparaître un nouveau sac, et l’autre chiot courut s’y fourrer. “Et voilà”, fit Crowley en hochant la tête. “Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Aziraphale, aussi. Il plane complètement. Je n’arrive pas à le faire bouger.”

Lucifer fronça des sourcils en regardant Aziraphale, puis en regardant Chloé. Au dessus d’eux, deux diablotins hurlèrent à leur intention, ricanants. Chloé tressaillit violemment, se recroquevillant presque contre Lucifer. C’était affreux à voir, parce que Chloé n’était pas le genre de personne à se recroqueviller. Trixie gémit et tomba de Massacre. Elle se cacha près de sa mère. Lucifer les enveloppa toutes deux de ses bras, et écarta agressivement ses ailes aux plumes tranchantes.

“Assez”, gronda Lucifer, mais les diablotins répondirent par des cris moqueurs, pas particulièrement effrayés. Il déploya ses ailes à nouveau, changea de visage, et essaya à nouveau. “Assez ! Vous tous, assez ! Au sol, tout de suite !”

La nuée de diablotins continuait de faire rage, agitée de rires et ricanements. Une autre créature descendit en piqué et Lucifer lâcha Chloé pour le chasser, de ses mains rouges, ses griffes rouges. Puis un autre diablotin descendit en criaillant, et Lucifer le déchiqueta de ses ailes. Encore un autre, mais Sentie l’attrapa. D’autres les suivirent, encore et encore. Chloé gémit, et Lucifer en trancha un proprement en deux avec ses ailes, furieux. Les diablotins gloussaient et leurs criaient des railleries lorsqu’ils remontaient dans les airs. Les chiens aboyaient et grondaient après eux, mais il y en avait bien trop pour pouvoir les combattre efficacement. 

“Ils n’obéissent pas”, gronda Lucifer. Son visage reprit une apparence humaine comme on actionne un interrupteur. “Je ne peux pas les bannir s’ils n’écoutent pas.” Il en taillada un autre. “Pourquoi n’obéissent-ils pas ?” Il serra les poings. Chloé et Trixie avaient l’air pétrifiées.

Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de diablotins. Des milliers et des milliers dans le brouillard, hurlant et riant et se raillant mutuellement. Lucifer pouvait probablement les soumettre par la force, malgré leur nombre, avec l’aide de Crowley, pour ce qu’elle valait, et celle des molosses. Mais ça impliquerait de laisser Chloé, Trixie et Aziraphale vulnérables, cependant, et aucun d’entre eux ne le voulait. 

“Ils ont compris que tu n’es pas le bon Lucifer, probablement”, répondit Crowley, par dessus les ricanements. Il agita la langue et goûta l’air, toujours saturé de souffre, et eut une idée. “J’y pense. Tu ne peux pas les bannir en Enfer sans porte, n’est-ce pas? Et Elvis seul sait où la Dame Porte est en ce moment[11]. Pourquoi ne pas les capturer ? Dans une bouteille, ou quelque chose du genre.”

“Ils n’ _obéissent_ pas”, gronda Lucifer à nouveau. Sentinelle écarta un autre diablotin d’Aziraphale d’un coup de patte. C’était une brave fille. “Je peux les y contraindre, mais ils sont tellement nombreux… ils résistent. Je pourrais faire venir une armée Infernale, mais c’est une très mauvaise idée, et tu le sais très bien.”

Il n’avait pas tort. Un Bélial En Haut était la pire idée qui soit et, de toute façon, Bélial devait s’occuper de ces millions de diablotins En Bas. C’était un foutu désastre, En Bas. Mais… il n’était pas encore à court d’idées.

Crowley prit une inspiration. Oh, en voilà une bonne, d’idée. 

Il y avait eu une fois, il n’y avait pas si longtemps, où lui et Aziraphale avaient découvert qu’un sortilège de protection créé ensemble, au même moment, plutôt que de façon superposée, était deux fois plus fort, deux fois plus inhabituel, qu’un sort de protection réalisé individuellement. Ça faisait comme une couverture chaude, et ça empêchait n’importe Qui d’entrer sans leur accord. Le pouvoir combiné de l’occulte et du divin ; ils s’étaient lovés dans le canapé dans l’arrière salle d’Aziraphale cette nuit là, frissonnant et gloussant avec ravissement, tous les deux.

Qu’en était-il de l’occulte et de l’humain, une combinaison volontaire et bienveillante ? La bonté et l’amour ne créaient pas les diablotins. Les diablotins se créaient eux-mêmes, ou bien étaient forcés à exister, dans l’autre monde. A quoi pouvait ressembler un échange consenti et affectueux, ici ? 

“Pas toi, dans ce cas”, fit Crowley, avant de pointer du museau vers Chloé dans un soudain éclat d’inspiration. 

“Moi ?” s’exclama Chloé. “Je… Je ne peux pas…”

“Tu es humaine”, lui dit Crowley. “Tu peux faire n’importe quoi. Emprunte un iota du pouvoir Royal et ils ne sauront plus quoi faire de toi. Et tu es en colère en ce moment, je peux le sentir. Ça aidera. Ça leur fera peur.” Tu es la Reine, s’abstint de dire Crowley, parce que ça l’effraierait. Tu es la Reine des Enfers, tu possèdes plus de pouvoir que tu ne le crois, et au premier soupir, ces diablotins ne comprendront rien à ce qui leur arrive. L’Humain et l’occulte combinés, dans l’amour et la confiance et sans cruauté ni manipulation… ça serait une première. A la fois la même chose et l’inverse d’un diablotin. Elle serait absolument capable de les contraindre à obéir. Qui pouvait savoir à quoi ça ressemblerait, quel genre de pouvoir sublime elle pouvait posséder. 

Crowley était la moitié d’un paradoxe, après tout. Il savait que parfois, ces choses pouvaient mener à des résultats inattendus, et que l’amour véritable n’était pas un danger. Lucifer ne ferait jamais de mal à Chloé, pas intentionnellement, et ces choses là devaient être délibérées. 

“Chloé… tu n’es pas obligée de…” bégaya Lucifer. Derrière lui, Limier s’était levé sur ses pattes arrières pour attraper un diablotin.

Mais le regard de Chloé, auparavant terni par l’effroi, avait pris l’éclat dur du diamant. Elle était toujours clairement terrifiée. Mais elle était également furieuse, et la colère l’emportait, et à présent il y avait quelque chose qu’elle pouvait faire à ce sujet. “M-Montre moi comment”, dit Chloé, l’humaine la plus courageuse que Crowley ait jamais vue. 

“Béatrice, viens par ici”, appela Crowley. “Je peux m’installer sur tes épaules, si tu restes près d’Aziraphale. Sentinelle nous gardera en sécurité.”

“Maman…” protesta Trixie. 

“Tout va bien, mon coeur. Je suis juste là. Va avec Crowley.”

“Tout ira bien”, dit Crowley à la fillette d’une voix enjouée. Son assertion fut un peu contredite par le diablotin qui fila près de lui avant d’être attrapé par Massacre et déchiré en deux. “Je te le promets. Je veux juste t’éviter le contrecoup. Ce genre de chose à tendance à affecter les gens à proximité. Allez, viens.”

Trixie se glissa vers lui. Elle s’assit sur le sol boueux, trop fatiguée pour s’en soucier, et ramassa Crowley sur la poitrine d’Aziraphale. Ce dernier produisit un son malheureux et s’assit. 

“Oh, maintenant tu es vertical”, marmona Crowley du haut des épaules de Trixie. Trixie lui tapota la tête et puis se retourna pour regarder Chloé. 

Aziraphale prit la queue de Crowley, un tic nerveux qui attira l’attention de Crowley. Il enroula sa queue autour des doigts d’Aziraphale, et puis regarda le Roi et la Reine faire leur truc. 

“Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?” demanda anxieusement Lucifer à Chloé. 

“Juste… fais-le, Lucifer”, répliqua fermement Chloé. 

Lucifer paraissait extrêmement malheureux[12]. Il se pencha, et l’embrassa, doux et tendre, si tendre que ça faisait mal à regarder. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, entrecroisa leurs doigts, et c’était un baiser ordinaire et maladroit[13].

“Beurk”, commenta Trixie. 

“Attends”, chuchota Crowley. “Attends juste un peu. Il faut qu’ils trouvent le truc. C’est comme un interrupteur, et une bouteille fusée ; c’est différent. Attends.” Il était tendu, sauf là où il enroulait et déroulait sa queue autour des doigts d’Aziraphale, aussi doux et joueur qu’il pouvait l’être. Quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas chez son ange.

Les diablotins hurlaient. Trois d’entre eux plongèrent à toute vitesse en sentant la distraction de Lucifer, la vulnérabilité d’Aziraphale, la terreur de Béatrice. Ils furent interceptés par les différents Molosses Infernaux, et puis cinq autres descendirent en braillant, et puis dix, et puis dix milliers. Trixie ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et gémit, mais aucun de la toucha. Crowley ferma les yeux également, et fit ce qu’il pouvait pour les garder à distance. Ce n’était pas grand chose ; ils étaient tellement nombreux. L’air était devenu noir de diablotins. Les oreilles de Crowley sifflaient à cause du vacarme. Il les maintenait à peut-être une trentaine de centimètres de distance. Ils hurlaient, s’efforçaient de l’atteindre et glapissaient, et il avait l’impression que le monde était devenu gris et morne, sans intérêt, qu’ils n’avaient plus qu’à tout simplement s’allonger et mourir. Les diablotins étaient contrefaits, affamés et vicieux. Ils étaient profondément étrangers à ce monde et faits de haine pure et incoercible, venus d’un Enfer très, très lointain, et ils poussaient contre Crowley en criaillant. Il haletait sous l’effort d’en repousser autant.

Et puis Chloé dit : “Non.”

Des ongles fantomatiques raclèrent la colonne vertébrale de Crowley et ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement. Même Aziraphale frissonna. Ça ne faisait pas du tout comme du jaune d’oeuf[NdT 6], pensa faiblement Crowley. Ça faisait comme de la poussière sur sa peau, rêche et irritante et répugnante. L’occulte et l’humain, réunis par la confiance et la bienveillance : tout aussi désagréable pour les sens que l’occulte et le divin. Allez comprendre pourquoi. 

La couleur revint dans le monde environnant. Le brouillard de Londres se dissipa pour céder la place à une belle journée ensoleillée, complètement contre nature dans la Londres d’En Bas. Chloé s’était éloignée d’un pas d’un Lucifer béat d’admiration, et ses yeux ne brillaient pas rouge. Ils brillaient bleu. Ce n’était pas un bleu angélique, loin de là. C’était complètement humain, avec juste une touche d’Infernal. “J’en ai assez de vous tous”, dit-elle, d’un ton bas et calme. “Vous m’avez fait du mal. Vous avez fait du mal à Lucifer. Et pire encore, vous avez fait du mal à Trixie. Vous savez quoi ? J’en ai ras le bol. J’en ai assez d’avoir peur, et j’en ai assez d’être blessée. Vous êtes à _moi_ désormais.” 

Sur le sol, une grande cruche à eau en plastique émergeait telle un tournesol. Sous les yeux de Crowley, des symboles commencèrent à en recouvrir la surface, s’écoulant comme de l’encre sur du papier, se répandant comme des vignes. C’était organique. Vivant. Et… et familier. Ces symboles venaient de la lettre de Castiel, réalisa-t-il. C’était un piège à démons, de la magie humaine, venue d’un autre monde. Elle devait l’avoir relue pendant qu’ils étaient absents et l’avoir mémorisée. Il était fasciné. Il était déplaisant de la regarder, ses sens révoltés, irrités par ce mélange contre nature, de l’humain et de l’occulte bien trop proches et trop bienveillants l’un envers l’autre. Même Aziraphale en tressaillait. C’était la bienveillance qui rendait le tout à la fois merveilleux et terrifiant. Tout à propos de ceci était parfaitement consenti. Elle n’était pas un diablotin, consumant tout par avarice, perversité ou par rage. C’était le fruit de l’amour humain, et d’un sentiment d’urgence humain, et d’un besoin humain de protéger, et c’était… c’était bien plus qu’aucun diablotin ne pourrait jamais être, bien plus qu’aucun démon ne pourrait jamais être. Elle était incroyable. 

“Entrez la dedans”, ordonna Chloé. “Et n’en ressortez pas.” Un bref silence, puis : “Maintenant.”

Dix milliers de diablotins braillèrent et hurlèrent et protestèrent _non non non_ mais ils étaient contraints d’obéir. Elle était Reine. L’Enfer n’avait jamais eu de Reine auparavant, et celle-ci exerçait un pouvoir comme on n’en avait jamais vu. Elle était humaine. Et en fin de compte, les diablotins également — deux faces d’une même pièce ; elle était amour et ils étaient haine, et l’amour triompherait toujours de la haine, tous les enfants le savaient. L’amour et la haine n’appartenaient ni au Ciel ni à l’Enfer, de toute façon, ces sentiments appartenaient aux humains. Elle parlait leur langage, bien plus que Lucifer en aurait été capable. Les Anges ne pouvaient pas brandir l’amour ou la haine, pas vraiment, mais un humain le pouvait. Avec la puissance de Lucifer pour la soutenir, Chloé en était absolument capable. Les lutins gémirent, mais ils obéirent, et plongèrent dans la cruche comme une chute d’eau, comme un typhon, et cela prit une dizaine de secondes pour que tous les diablotins de la Londres d’En Dessous — dans le monde entier, peut-être ? — se retrouvent dans la cruche, qui se ferma d’elle même comme une fleur repliant ses pétales. Le piège à démons, cette étrange magie humaine, brilla de son pouvoir occulte et se scella lui-même. De la fumée noire tourbillonna à l’intérieur de la cruche, piégée.

Chloé se tenait debout, le regard perdu dans le vide, tout de feu et de poussière et de lumière. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, éphémères et sacrément impressionnants. 

“Chloé ?” murmura Lucifer, anxieux. Ses yeux brillaient également, mais d’une lueur rouge. “Ma chérie ?”

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il y eut un long moment de silence, comme si elle méditait sur quelque chose. 

Puis elle se rapprocha de lui et doucement, prudemment, elle lui prit la main. Elle regarda dans ses yeux. Elle sourit. Et ses yeux cessèrent de briller, mais elle était toujours la Reine. Elle serait la Reine à jamais. 

“Tu es magnifique”, murmura Lucifer, sincère et émerveillé. Il lui prit l’autre main, afin qu’ils forment un cercle. 

_Si nous dansions_ , songea Crowley, et s’il n’avait pas été un serpent, il aurait souri. C’était une sacrée danse.

“Je… ne comprends pas tout à fait tout”, répondit-elle. Ses épaules étaient redressées, et elle n’était désormais plus effrayée. “Mais… c’était vraiment quelque chose, hein ?”

“ _Tu_ es vraiment quelque chose”, répondit Lucifer. Il lâcha l’une de ses mains pour venir lui caresser la joue. Il essuya un peu de boue, puis remonta une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, lui témoignant son affection du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Toutes les étoiles qu’il avait suspendues dans le ciel étaient dans ses yeux. Cette sensation irritante, poussiéreuse, s’estompa lentement. Bizarre. 

“Ils sont partis ?” demanda timidement Trixie.

“Oui ma chérie”, répondit sa mère en se retournant. “Ils sont partis.”

Trixie courut jusqu’à sa mère. Malheureusement, elle emporta Crowley avec elle. 

Le cri poussé par Aziraphale fut complètement disproportionné. Crowley sauta du dos de Trixie et se transforma en plein vol. Il tituba et vint s’agenouiller auprès de son ange. “Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?” demanda-t-il. “Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?”

Aziraphale plongea son visage dans l’épaule de Crowley et ne répondit pas. 

“Lucifer”, supplia Crowley. 

“On va appeler Amenadiel”, dit Lucifer. “D’accord ? Dès qu’on est de retour En Haut, on appelle Amenadiel.”

* * *

 **1.** Lucifer était plus ou moins en train de partir mentalement en vrille. Il avait été en chasse auparavant, très souvent. Mais aucune de ces chasses n’avait impliqué une Chloé portée disparue, ou une Béatrice gémissant sur son dos. Il avait envie de hurler et de rager et de punir et de déchirer Islington en deux à mains nues. Il voulait plus de satanés chiens afin de rendre l’affaire décemment violente. Il voulait dix-huit chevaux chasseurs. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans ses oreilles, même s’il était le diable et qu’il n’avait pas de coeur et d’ailleurs qu’il n’était pas humain et n’avait pas besoin de son coeur. Sa vue s’était embrumée, teintant le monde de rouge, et pourquoi cette SATANÉE abbaye était-elle aussi grande et complexe ? Il décida, rageusement, qu’il méprisait la Londres du Dessous de tout son être. [Remonter]

 **2.** Aziraphale avait contribué la création de ces lois. Ils avaient mangé au Ritz la nuit où la dernière d’entre elles était passée. Crowley avait été contraint de faire quelque chose d’impressionnant pour compenser, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Aziraphale avait été tellement ravi. Crowley espérait qu’il allait bien. [Remonter]

 **3.** Par contre il n’aimait pas quand les gens lui toussaient dessus, mais c’était une autre histoire. Non pas qu’il puisse tomber malade. C’était juste dégoûtant. [Remonter]

 **4.** Avec nostalgie, Crowley rendait le sol solide pour lui-même et pour Lucifer. Lucifer serait furieux, mais au moins ses chaussures ne seraient pas couvertes de boue. Crowley se souvenait de l’époque où les rives de la Tamise ressemblaient à ça. En règle générale, la Londres d’En Bas le mettait très mal à l’aise, mais le facteur nostalgie n’était pas si mal. La Londres d’en Haut changeait à la vitesse de l’éclair du point de vue d’une créature céleste, et c’était amusant et excitant, mais c’était toujours agréable de revoir une bonne vieille purée de pois de temps à autres. [Remonter]

 **5.** Franchement. Azraphale était juste infoutu de garder cette épée en main plus de trois secondes d’affilée. [Remonter]

 **6.** Michael aurait répondu à toutes les prières s’il le pouvait, tout particulièrement si elles menaient toutes à une bataille ! Mais il avait utilisé toutes ses visites autorisées sur Terre, et n’avait obtenu celle-ci que parce qu’il l’avait volée à Gabriel. Il avait mangé autant de sucre qu’il avait pu, cette fois ci, mais il n’en avais jamais assez, pour être honnête. Il espérait qu’il reverrait Aziraphale et Crowley sur Terre à nouveau. Il avait bien vu qu’Aziraphale avait une tête affreuse, en bas, mais la guérison n’était pas le domaine de Michael, pas vraiment. Les choses simples, comme la lumière et la vie, d’accord, mais le genre de chose qui donne au visage d’un ange cette teinte grise, c’était clairement au delà de ses compétences. Islington avait mérité de perdre cette bataille, songea-t-il avec colère. L’ange renégat avait mérité tous les coups que ça s’était pris, pour s’être attaqué à d’aussi bonnes âmes qu’Aziraphale et Crowley. [Remonter]

 **7.** Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment la toucher, mais ils pouvaient la voir, contrairement à la petite, qui était visible mais semblait clignoter. Chloé Decker était plus facile à sentir et à effrayer, et il existait bien des façons de jouer avec elle sans la toucher. C’était toujours tellement amusant. [Remonter]

 **8.** Mais pas trop loin non plus ! Ils pourraient peut-être trouver une faille, et l’humaine était délicieuse. La petite ne clignotait plus à présent, et elle avait l’air amusante. C’était mieux avant, cependant, quand il n’y avait que l’humaine. Les humains ne pouvaient pas se défendre et puis ils criaient. Mieux, mieux, beaucoup mieux. [Remonter]

 **9.** Elle savait que Lucifer aurait probablement déjà filé punir les diablotins si elle n’avait pas été là. Elle voulait qu’il le fasse, mais elle… elle était trop terrifiée pour se passer de lui en ce moment, parce que ces créatures n’oseraient pas s’approcher de trop près du Seigneur de l’Enfer. Elle pouvait le voir à la façon dont ils descendaient avant de s’esquiver aussitôt - un à la fois, pour tester. Quand elle était seule, ils l’avaient complètement engloutie. Ça avait été la pire expérience de son existence. [Remonter]

 **10.** Massacre était particulièrement confus à propos de tout ceci. C’était une bête plutôt simple. Son boulot était de massacrer. Il massacrait des choses, généralement jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient mortes, ou assez faibles pour que Killer les achève. Le Maître lui avait dit de porter la fillette, et c’est ce qu’il avait fait, mais porter des choses n’était pas sa fonction. Il n’avait pas le droit de la déchiqueter, jamais, même pas un peu. C’étaient les ordres du Maître, alors il ne le ferait pas. Mais c’était totalement irrégulier.  
[Remonter]

 **11.** Elvis n’en avait aucune idée. Porte si, par contre. Crowley avait raison : Porte et Richard s’étaient enfuis, comme tous habitants raisonnables de l’En Dessous. Ils étaient actuellement dans un bunker, dans la Maison sans Portes, qui était ironiquement la maison de Porte. Ils se partageaient une bouteille de vin, éclairés par des chandelles, et discutaient d’à quel point les anges étaient de terribles créatures. S’ils avaient de la chance, ces quatre là s’entre-tueraient. S’ils n’en avaient pas, alors tout le monde allait mourir dans un déluge façon Islington de toute façon et plus rien n’avait d’importance, alors ils pouvaient aussi bien profiter du vin. Richard et Porte, ivres, concédèrent que Chloé et Trixie étaient charmantes et qu’elles pourraient vivre dans la Maison sans Portes, si tous les anges s’entre-tuaient. Pour des gens de la Londres d’En Bas, c’était en fait plutôt généreux. [Remonter]

 **12.** Mais il savait. Il se souvenait de l’explication de Crowley à ce sujet, sur les paradoxes et de la façon dont les êtres célestes créaient des liens métaphysiques. Crowley n’avait pas tort, mais Lucifer n’y avait jamais touché, à ce précieux lien, trop effrayé à l’idée de le souiller, à l’idée que Chloé se rende compte de son existence et prenne peur. Elle détestait tellement les choses de l’occulte. À présent, il cherchait ce lien, chaleureux et presque vivant, et il espérait, espérait intensément que ça n’effraierait pas sa chère et courageuse inspectrice. [Remonter]

 **13.** Ce n’était pas un baiser ordinaire, songeait Chloé, étourdie. C’était spectaculaire. Les doigts entrelacés, les mains pressées ensemble, l’espace entre leurs paumes se réchauffait comme si de minuscules soleils grandissaient entre eux et c’était comme… comme le meilleur whisky écossais, comme la _Sonate au Clair de lune_ au piano, oh, oh wow, Lucifer… [Remonter]

* * *

 **NdT 1.** Islington est en train de chanter un cantique composé par William Cowper et intitulé “ _There’s a fountain filled with blood_ ”. Étant à peu près aussi enthousiaste que Lucifer quand il s’agit de célébrations religieuses, je n’ai jeté qu’un bref coup d’oeil sur quelques sites théologiques avant de prendre la fuite, d’où une traduction pas forcément super fabuleuse. Ceci dit… Je le trouve un peu gore ce cantique, pas vous ? [Remonter]

 **NdT 2.** En anglais, oui, ils parlent tous en anglais, je ne traduirai pas “anglais” par “français” au nom de je ne sais quel confort des lecteurs, il y a des limites à mon zèle. [Remonter]

 **NdT 3.** Voir les notes de traduction du chapitre 4. Islington est un “ça”. Parfois c’est “un être” et j’en fais un “il”. Parfois c’est “une entité” et j’en fais une “elle”. De l’autre côté de l’écran, il y a une traductrice qui se lamente en roulant sur son clavier. [Remonter]

 **NdT 4.** Voir le premier chapitre, le bout de la queue de Crowley le serpent s’est fait historiquement raccourcir par l’épée de Michael. [Remonter]

 **NdT 5.** En anglais _hissed_ , comme le sifflement d’un serpent (ou le crachement d’un chat contrarié), et pas _whistled_ comme le sifflement d’un humain (ou d’un oiseau). [Remonter]

 **NdT 6.** Voir le chapitre 3, où Crowley explique que Raguel trouve que l’union du Divin et de l’Occulte lui fait l’effet d’être jeté dans une cuve de jaunes d’oeufs. Non, je ne sais pas ce que l’autrice a contre le jaune d’oeuf. Niveau sensation désagréable, j’aurais plutôt pensé que le blanc de l’oeuf est nettement plus déplaisant, mais je traduis fidèlement le texte d’origine. [Remonter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un très, très, très long chapitre plein de petits bouts difficiles à traduire, mais j'en suis venue à bout ! J'espère que les scènes d'action rendent bien malgré mes déboires :)


	9. Chapitre 8

Retourner En Haut fut plutôt difficile. Le transit entre l’En Bas et l’En Haut n’était pas spécialement fréquent, et sacrément alambiqué lorsqu’on traînait avec soi un ange peu coopératif, mais ils finirent par y arriver, humains, anges et compagnie. Crowley parvint à ramener tout le monde jusqu’à la librairie d’Aziraphale dans le quartier de Soho, Sentie sur leurs talons, suivi par Lucifer, Chloé et Trixie. C’était l’endroit le plus sûr qu’il connaissait. Ils laissèrent Limier et Massacre garder la porte d’entrée, parce que pour rien en Enfer Crowley ne les laisserait entrer[1].

Quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit, l’odeur des livres, de la poussière, l’odeur de la maison, coupèrent le souffle de Crowley. Au son de la cloche, Aziraphale frissonna dans ses bras, comme si cela signifiait quelque chose. Crowley espérait que c’était la sécurité, parce que c’était ce que ça signifiait pour lui. Il pressa son front contre la tempe d’Aziraphale. “On y est presque”, chuchota-t-il. Il entreprit d’entraîner son ange jusqu’au fond du magasin.

Juste à l’entrée du magasin, il y avait un rebord de fenêtre. En général, Aziraphale dépoussiérait ce rebord méticuleusement, parce que c’était là que se trouvait le pot, et le pot jouait un rôle important pour faire fuir les clients. Crowley le savait, donc il ignora sa présence, comme il le faisait toujours. 

Quand les autres franchirent le seuil après lui et Aziraphale, Trixie sursauta à la vue du récipient couleur turquoise, avec un gémissement suffisamment audible pour que Crowley tourne la tête vers elle. Avant qu’il puisse expliquer, Chloe fit un pas en avant, sa peur apparemment désormais volatilisée[2], et jeta un regard noir au récipient avec toute son autorité. A l’intérieur du pot, le diablotin du nom de Sebastian[NdT 1] tourbillonnait rageusement derrière le verre, mais ne pouvait pas s’échapper. Sous le regard de Chloé, la créature s’aplatit, comme si elle se prosternait. Sentie lui adressa un grognement, et le diablotin frissonna et se recroquevilla.

“Est-ce que c’est… ?” s’interrogea Lucifer en passant devant l’objet. 

Crowley était trop préoccupé pour faire attention à ce qui se passait, le bras d’Aziraphale passé par dessus son épaule tandis qu’il le guidait vers une chaise. Le regard d’Aziraphale s’était fixé sur Sebastian avec une intensité préoccupante. 

“Ouais”, parvint à répondre le démon, avant d’éloigner Aziraphale du diablotin pour le mener à son bureau. Très prudemment, il installa l’ange dans le fauteuil et puis s’appuya contre le bureau près de lui. Il glissa une main dans les plumes d’Aziraphale pour les redresser. Elles étaient crasseuses, recouvertes de la boue de la Londres d’En Bas. Dès que tout le monde serait parti, songeait Crowley, il irait chercher sa baguette à plumes[NdT 2] pour s’en occuper comme il fallait. “Je vais juste dans l’arrière-salle”, dit-il avec douceur.

Le visage d’Aziraphale perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait. “Non…” protesta-t-il d’une voix rauque. “Ne me laisse pas seul. Craw—Crowley, Crowley, s’il te plait. Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer de m’y accrocher, sans toi.”

Crowley n’avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. “ _moncoeurmonamourmonchéri_ [NdT 3]”, dit-il en Énochien, et finit en anglais. “C’est juste l’arrière-salle”. 

La respiration d’Aziraphale se fit plus laborieuse. “Et je t’appelle… je t’appelle…” dit-il, comme s’il avait du mal à se souvenir. 

“Tu m’appelles Rayon de Soleil, en Énochien”, répondit Crowley, trop anxieux pour être embarrassé. “Parce que c’est ridicule. C’est une blague. Pareil pour moi ; nous étions saouls et ces petits noms étaient affreux et ils sont restés. Tu te souviens du reste ?”

“ _Safaleri_ ”, murmura Aziraphale, avec une évidente difficulté. Crowley caressa l’aile boueuse la plus proche, inquiet. 

“J’ai besoin d’aller chercher de l’aide”, fit Crowley d’un ton plaintif. Il frissonna et regarda autour de lui. 

Lucifer, Chloé et Trixie se tenaient là, débraillés, de l’autre côté du bureau. Sentie s’était affalée par terre sur son ventre humide et vaseux, pantelante, et observait sa nouvelle maison avec curiosité. Ils étaient en train de répandre la fange du fleuve de la Londres d’En Bas partout sur le vieux tapis hideux d’Aziraphale. Il allait faire une crise s’ils touchaient à ses livres avec leurs mains sales. Crowley rectifia quelques plumes de l’alula d’Aziraphale, grattant la boue comme il le pouvait, et il réfléchit à ce qu’il pouvait bien faire à présent. Il ne trouva pas grand chose. Lucifer attira son attention.

“Je peux juste prier Amenadiel”, fit-il. 

“Il y a un cercle d’invocation dans l’arrière salle”, dit doucement Crowley. Si vous ne savez pas où il est, vous risquez de prendre un coup de jus[3]. Mais on peut l’utiliser pour le _forcer_ à descendre.” Répondre à une prière était un choix, bien sûr. L’invocation d’un ange n’en était pas un. Crowley était tellement loin du stade de laisser le choix à Amenadiel, et prendre le risque qu’il ne vienne pas, que ça n’en était même plus drôle.

Lucfer acquiesça. La main de Crowley se glissa par automatisme vers les plumes de couverture d’Aziraphale une fois qu’il en eut fini avec l’alula, les réarrangeant du mieux qu’il le pouvait sans sa baguette. Des fragments de boue séchée s’effritaient et tombaient au sol, et Crowley détestait, haïssait cette vue, parce qu’Aziraphale, un Aziraphale en bonne santé, aurait dû être en train de s’agacer de toute cette saleté. Il détestait la boue et il détestait être sale ; il avait pratiquement exigé d’avoir ses plumes lissées et nettoyées cette fois où ils avaient visité l’antarctique en été, parce que l’endroit était vide et brillant et qu’ils pouvaient y voler comme ils en avaient envie. Ils avaient joué dans les vagues comme des enfants. Il s’était lamenté sur le sel et le sable dans ses ailes pendant des _mois_ , et puis avait eu l’audace de murmurer dans le cou de Crowley, une nuit tardive, que ça serait bien d’y retourner.

Il aurait dû être en train de se plaindre, songeait Crowley avec anxiété. Il lissait et nettoyait les plumes couvertes de vase, espérant qu’Aziraphale se plaindrait, mais rien ne vint.

“Aziraphale”, murmura finalement Chloé. Elle avait la voix étranglée, comme si regarder la scène lui faisait mal au coeur. “Est-ce que je peux m’installer avec vous, pendant cinq minutes, pendant que Crowley va dans l’arrière-salle ?”

Aziraphale la regarda. Pendant un bref, terrifiant moment, il ne sembla pas la reconnaitre. “Votre nom est grec”, finit-il par murmurer. 

_Bien sûr_ qu’il se souvenait de ce détail. “Chloé”, lui chuchota Crowley avant de produire un doux bourdonnement[NdT 4] dans un registre bas, mais il était bien trop effrayé pour que ça soit convainquant ou réconfortant.

“Chloé Decker”, dit Aziraphale, comme s’il se rendait compte d’un seul coup. “Oui. Oui, je me souviens de vous. Vous êtes…” son regard se tourna vers Lucifer. “Et Samael, je suis…” Il ferma les yeux avec force. “Crowley, fais vite”, dit-il plaintivement. 

Lucifer s’était crispé à la mention de son ancien nom, mais Crowley n’avait plus peur de lui depuis bien longtemps, et il était bien trop anxieux pour se préoccuper de l’effet que pouvait avoir la mention de cet ancien Nom Angélique, même si c’était le genre de chose qui pouvait vous rendre malheureux pendant des lustres, selon qui le disait et pourquoi. Ce n’était jamais agréable, de tout façon, mais Aziraphale ne le faisait clairement pas intentionnellement ; il ne pouvait vraiment pas s’en souvenir. Crowley poussa plus ou moins Chloé et sa fille vers le bureau, saisit Lucifer par le bras et l’entraîna à sa suite.

Le cercle d’invocation dans l’arrière-salle était caché sous un tapis. Le truc, c’était de ne pas marcher dessus, mais Crowley savait où il se trouvait. Il libéra le bras de Lucifer, s’agenouilla et tira le tapis avec probablement plus de force que nécessaire. Lucifer eut une exclamation discrète mais impressionnée. Crowley claqua les doigts et les chandelles appropriées firent leur apparition et s’embrasèrent. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre Lucifer grimacer face à ces miracles. 

Sur le sol, gravé de manière indélébile de la main sûre d’Aziraphale, se trouvait un cercle, bordé d’Énochien. C’était autrefois sa ligne directe vers le Paradis. A présent, ça simplifiait énormément les choses.

“Amenadiel”, dit Crowley avec fermeté, sans s’encombrer de fioritures. Les bougies flamboyèrent. 

“Mon frère”, ajouta Lucifer, avec plus de gentillesse. “Nous avons besoin de ton aide.”

Amenadiel fit son apparition dans un éclat de lumière, debout au milieu du cercle. Il n’avait pas vraiment eu de choix, aussi avait-il l’air un peu surpris. Il avait également l’air épuisé. “Mon frère”, dit-il à Lucifer. “Ce n’est pas le bon moment, comment Diable[NdT 5] m’as tu invoqué ? Je dois rentrer… il y a de… _sérieux_ problèmes à la Cité d’Argent…”

“Aziraphale est blessé. Ou en état de mort cérébrale, ou quelque chose que j’ignore”, l’interrompit Crowley. Il avait passé toute la journée — tout… peu importe, le temps s’écoulait différemment en Enfer, Quiconque seulement savait combien de temps exactement s’était écoulé — en Enfer avec Lucifer, à parler droit dans les yeux à de terrifiants archidémons et à présent il avait son propre Chien de l’Enfer. Aziraphale n’allait pas bien. C’était plus important que d’avoir peur. “S’il te plait, aide-nous. Tu fais partie du Réseau Angélique. Aide-nous, s’il te plait.”

Amenadiel fronça les sourcils. Il adressa un regard à Lucifer, puis reporta son attention sur Crowley. “Montre-moi.”

Crowley le laissa sortir du cercle et l’invita à le suivre. Il passa devant Lucifer, retourna dans la boutique et Amenadiel lui emboîta le pas. Aziraphale était toujours dans sa chaise, inerte, tandis que Chloé et Trixie étaient assises sur le bureau. Trixie s’agrippait à sa mère dans un silence traumatisé tandis que Chloé avait pris une des mains d’Aziraphale dans les siennes. Elle lui parlait doucement de l’époque où il avait été blessé par un Leviathan. Apparemment, elle, Aziraphale et Linda avaient joué au poker dans l’appartement de Lucifer tandis que Crowley et Lucifer courraient partout à Londres. C’était une très mauvaise idée, songea faiblement Crowley ; Aziraphale était un joueur de cartes hors pair[4]. 

Quand il arriva au niveau d’Aziraphale, Amenadiel plissa le front. Il le rejoignit et s’agenouilla devant la chaise d’Aziraphale. “Aziraphale ?”

Aziraphale le regarda, mais son regard était flou. Il semblait groggy, mais quand il leva la tête, son attention fut attirée par Crowley. Un peu de couleur retourna sur le visage de l’ange ; Il prononça silencieusement le nom de Crowley, et se redressa sur son siège. Le coeur de Crowley battit sourdement dans sa poitrine, et pas d’une façon plaisante. 

“Je sais ce qui lui arrive”, fit Amenadiel d’une voix sombre. Les épaules de Crowley s’affaissèrent de soulagement. 

“De quoi s’agit-il ?” s’exclama Crowley. Sa voix était lourde de désespoir. 

“Tu m’as dit d’enquêter sur cette Naomi”, dit Amenadiel, “et sur les trous qui mènent à l’autre univers. Il y a des trous dans la Cité d’Argent, mais ils n’ont pas été causés par Islington.” Il soupira. “Naomi les a créés, je crois, pour ramener des anges dans son monde. Apparemment, dans le Monde Cauchemardesque, les anges sont une race en voie d’extinction. Cela affecte leur Paradis ; il tombe en ruines.” Il avait l’air sinistre. “On dirait qu’elle avait une sorte d’arrangement avec Islington, mais on ne sait toujours pas ce que c’était. Elle a fait des choses horribles à nos anges, mon frère, pour leur faire complètement oublier notre monde afin de les voler et le amener dans le sien. Muriel est dans un état critique ; nous l’avons trouvée avant que Naomi ne puisse l’emporter, mais elle a presque tout oublié. Aziraphale a l’air d’avoir subi un lavage de cerveau lui aussi, mais il résiste.”

“Mais il allait bien”, gémit Crowley. “Il était en parfaite forme !” Il était debout et il parlait à l’abbaye des Moines Noirs, tapotant le pied de Crowley et s’appuyant facétieusement sur lui. Il avait volé au dessus de l’Atlantique de lui même. Il avait été un peu nerveux, bien sûr, faute de soin et de calme, mais rien qui ne ressemblait à ce qu’il était maintenant, tremblant, silencieux et terrifié. 

“Du peu de ce que j’ai compris”, dit doucement Amenadiel, “Naomi peut faire ça à ses victimes. Elle peut leur donner un signal – une phrase, ou une chanson – comme pour un agent dormant, et lorsque sa victime l’entend, elle devient… la possession de Naomi. C’est une réaction à retardement.” Il sourit, mais c’était d’un sourire triste. “Il faut une force de volonté incroyable pour y résister, de ce que j’en ai vu.” 

“Un agent dormant ?” questionna Crowley. Il savait ce que c’était, bien sûr. Au cours de la longue, longue histoire de l’Humanité, il avait même travaillé avec certain d’entre eux. _Il y a une source remplie de sang_ , songea-t-il. Le cantique le plus glauque de l’église. Un signal ? Comme… comme un espion humain, comme dans ces organisations humaines, une de ces choses horribles que les humains se faisaient les uns aux autres ? Et on avait fait ça à son ange ? Il frissonna. “Qu’est-ce que tu était supposé faire ? Mon ange ?” Il se tourna vers Aziraphale. 

“Oublier”, dit Aziraphale d’un ton éteint. “Tuer Islington. Et puis… partir. Je pense que Naomi avait un genre de…” 

Sa voix s’estompa.

“De plan”, finit-il par dire dans le silence horrifié. 

“Islington en avait un”, intervint Chloé. “Un plan. Je veux dire, à coup sûr. Il… ça en parlait, je crois, quand ça nous a trouvés. Islington voulait Porte, mais quand Porte s’est enfuie, et Aziraphale, quand tu nous as protégées… tu es devenu sa cible. C’était très cryptique, dans l’abbaye, ou en tout cas je n’avais aucun contexte pour comprendre. Ça a mentionné quelque chose à propos d’un cantique pour retirer le coeur d’Aziraphale, et quelque chose à propos de tables rases et de guerriers et d’envahir le Ciel. Et les Chérubins.”

Les Chérubins étaient des anges guerriers, de vrais gardiens et combattants. Aziraphale en avait été un, avant le Jardin, avant l’humanité, avant qu’il ne soit rétrogradé. Crowley savait qu’Aziraphale pouvait être un adversaire redoutable s’il le voulait. La plupart du temps, il ne le voulait pas. Un Aziraphale ayant oublié qui il était, un Aziraphale ramené à son statut de Chérubin, restauré à ses paramètres d’usine[NdT 6], c’était… comme un Samouraï. Il abattrait Crowley instantanément sans même y réfléchir, parce que Crowley était un agent du Mal et parce que les Chérubins étaient conçus pour ça.

“Tu ne ferais pas ça”, fit Crowley d’une voix étranglée, le regard fixé sur Aziraphale. Elle avait essayé de lui prendre Aziraphale, réalisait-il dans une horreur croissante. De le ramener à ses paramètres d’usine. Un Guerrier Chérubin, sans aucune forme d’amour pour la Terre ou les livres ou les pâtisseries ou Crowley. Elle avait essayé de lui faire tout oublier.

“Jamais”, soupira Aziraphale, plus fort que tout, décidé à rester celui qu’il avait toujours été, quoi qu’il arrive. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de Crowley, peu importaient les lunettes de soleil, et en fit la promesse : “Jamais, jamais, jamais.”

Excepté…

Islington avait le signal, qu’il avait dû obtenir de Naomi. Ça n’avait pas de sens, si l’une de ses tâches était de _tuer Islington_. Il avait bien dit ça, non ? Crowley caressa les cheveux d’Aziraphale, il n’avait pas envie de lui poser la question, mais c’était important. “Tu étais supposé tuer Islington, mon ange ?” chuchota-t-il, pour confirmer. Il y avait de la boue dans ses cheveux blonds aussi. Crowley essaya de la retirer en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure, sans succès.

“ _J’étais_ ”, fit Aziraphale, et c’était en Énochien, et c’était effrayant.

“Anglais”, murmura Crowley, parce qu’un Chérubin remis à zéro ne parlerait jamais en anglais. Aziraphale cligna des yeux, perplexe. “En anglais, mon ange”, insista gentiment Crowley.

Aziraphale prit une inspiration. “Oui”, dit-il à voix haute, en anglais. Crowley embrassa son front boueux en guise de récompense. 

“Mais alors, pourquoi Islington voudrait chanter ce cantique, si ça aurait dû pousser Aziraphale à le tuer ?” demanda lentement Chloé. 

“A moins que ça n’ait pensé que le signal faisait autre chose”, poursuivit Lucifer. “C’est probablement Naomi qui lui a donné ce cantique.”

“Peut-être qu’elle a menti, et qu’elle a trahi Islington”, fit Chloé, suivant sa pensée. “Sinon Islington n’aurait pas utilisé ce chant.”

Crowley les regardait tandis qu’il lissait anxieusement les plumes d’Aziraphale, horrifié à cette idée. C’était pratique d’avoir une lieutenante[NdT 7] de la police de Los Angeles et son Satan apprivoisé sous la main. Pas aussi bons que Sherlock, mais la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment, c’était bien ce foutu Sherlock, et puis ils avaient fini par élucider le mystère en fin de compte, de toute façon.

Le signal aurait dû pousser Aziraphale le Chérubin, un Aziraphale retourné à ses paramètres d’usine et au regard froid, à se relever et à massacrer Islington en dépit de ses blessures ou de ses préférences. Aucune chance que ça soit le plan d’Islington, et pourtant Islington avait utilisé le cantique. En conclusion, l’ange dément avait cru que ledit cantique avait un autre effet. Chloé avait raison, Naomi l’avait trahi, et ça ne l’avait jamais su. Quel que fut leur marché, Aziraphale en avait probablement été le point névralgique. Oublier, tuer, et retourner à cet autre Paradis, tel un automate, peut-être. 

Sauf que…

Sauf qu’elle n’avait pas pris la peine d’apprendre à connaître Aziraphale, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle aurait vraiment dû, pensa Crowley avec une tendresse bouleversée. Aziraphale était comme Crowley : totalement incompétent. Ça avait été directement intégré dans ses réglages d’usine. Il était le pire élément central pour n’importe quel plan. _Il donnait son épée de flammes_ , à chaque fois. 

Et, songea férocement Crowley, ça voulait dire qu’il pouvait surmonter ça. 

“Comment est-ce que je peux arrêter ça ?” demanda Crowley à Amenadiel. “Comment je peux l’aider ?”

Amenadiel lui adressa un sourire triste. “Je ne sais pas”, répondit-il. 

Crowley suspendit son souffle.

“Tu m’as raconté que Castiel a déjà eu affaire à elle auparavant”, fit doucement Lucifer, de l’autre côté de lui. 

“Qu’il aille se faire foutre”, cracha Crowley. Castiel et son foutu univers de merde avaient fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Il marcha droit sur Aziraphale et pressa leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre. 

“Écoute moi bien, Ange de la Poterne d’Orient”, lui dit Crowley en le regardant droit dans les yeux. “Tu es mon ami depuis plus de six mille ans. Nous nous sommes tenus ensemble sur ce mur et nous avons regardé la première pluie, tu te souviens ? Ça a abîmé les fleurs. Tu as été plus que mon ami depuis… je ne sais même pas, nous n’avons pas de date officielle, mais ça fait au moins depuis quelques décennies, d’après mes comptes. Tu n’es probablement pas d’accord, mais je m’en fiche. Je t’aime. Tu vas rester avec moi, tu m’entends ? Je me fiche de ce qu’elle t’a fait. Je veux dire, non, je ne m’en fiche pas, mais ça n’a pas d’importance. D’accord ? Tu pourras me raconter tout ça lorsqu’il n’y aura pas de Rois de l’Enfer ou d’Archanges trop curieux dans les parages. Je te garderai toujours auprès de moi et je te considérerai toujours comme étant à moi. Bats-toi, mon ange. Dis-moi comment, et je t’aiderai. Rentre à la maison.”

Il plongea férocement son regard dans celui d’Aziraphale. Il projeta un maléfice démoniaque comme un pêcheur à la mouche envoyait un leurre.

La bénédiction fut lente à venir, mais elle vint. Aziraphale cligna des yeux, confus, mais cette confusion s’estompa, lentement, pour céder la place à la certitude, alors que bénédiction et malédiction s’entremêlaient, un glorieux paradoxe. Ils étaient une satanée paire, songeait ardemment Crowley. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant littéralement toute l’Histoire. Si quelqu’un pouvait aider Aziraphale à récupérer ses souvenirs, ou à les retrouver, ou à les débloquer, ou à défaire quoi que ce fut que cette horrible, horrible Naomi avait fait, c’était bien Crowley.

Crowley n’avait pas besoin d’envoyer un message à Castiel. Il était un démon. Il connaissait le lavage de cerveau. Il avait été là pendant les deux Guerres Mondiales et tous les autres évènements horribles de l’Histoire, et ça avait été un conditionnement réalisé par des humains. Il n’y avait aucune chance qu’un ange puisse faire pire que tout ce que les humains étaient capables d’inventer.

L’amour. L’amour était la réponse. Crowley était le pire, le plus humain des démons de l’Enfer, parce qu’il avait de ça en abondance. 

“Crowley ?” murmura Aziraphale. 

“Tout ira bien”, murmura Crowley en passant une main dans les cheveux d’Aziraphale et en bourdonnant pour lui. “Je te tiens.”

* * *

**1.** Ceux qui connaissaient le quartier connaissaient ce bon vieux M. Fell et sa boutique, bien sûr. M. Fell, qui était absolument charmant à condition que vous n’essayiez pas d’acheter ses livres, ni même de les regarder avec convoitise. L’apparition de deux ÉNORMES chiens gardant sa porte d’entrée, cependant, était une surprise. C’était un peu excessif. [Remonter]

**2.** Chloé en avait FINI avec les diablotins. Elle était furieuse. Ils leur avaient fait du mal, à sa famille et à elle, une fois, plus jamais. C’était profondément dérangeant de les soumettre à sa volonté, mais elle était tellement furieuse qu’elle s’en fichait complètement à présent. Elle le fusilla du regard, et elle se fichait du fait qu’elle n’avait plus le… soutien — peu importait ce qu’ils avaient fait exactement — de Lucifer pour l’épauler. [Remonter]

**3.** Les cercles d’invocation, spécifiquement activés, pouvaient — et c’était le cas de celui-ci — renvoyer un ange directement au Ciel. Une fois désactivés, cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand mal à un ange. Un démon, en revanche, même un archidémon comme Lucifer, pouvait se prendre un sacré choc. Crowley savait où se trouvait le cercle, parce qu’il avait été là depuis trois siècles, et Aziraphale avait été très prévenant dans le sens où il l’avait placé dans un coin reculé. Mais Lucifer, lui, ne le savait pas, et la dernière chose dont Crowley avait besoin en ce moment, c’était un Satan roussi. [Remonter]

**4.** Aziraphale gagnait toujours au poker. C’était complètement exaspérant, et Crowley était certain qu’il trichait d’une façon ou d’une autre, mais il n’avait pas encore trouvé comment. Ce n’étaient pas des miracles, ou rien de ce genre. C’était un genre de tricherie terrienne, il en était sûr.  
Des faits que Crowley ignorait : Aziraphale pouvait compter les cartes. Il trouvait attachante l’intense perplexité de Crowley. Ce n’était pas parce qu’on était un ange qu’on était un idiot. Et puis, Crowley était terriblement mauvais au poker. [Remonter]

* * *

**NdT 1.** Référence à la première histoire de la série _Angel Network_ , Sebastian est un diablotin/esprit maléfique capturé dans une bouteille et conservé par Aziraphale dans sa librairie pour faire peur aux clients. [Remonter]

**NdT 2.** La baguette à plumes est utilisée pour le lissage des ailes et le retrait du duvet mort. Son utilité et fonctionnement sont détaillés dans la première histoire de _Angel Network_. [Remonter]

**NdT 3.** Le petit nom affectif que Crowley donne en Énochien à Aziraphale a un sens proche de _sweetheartlovedarling_ en anglais. Soit “mon coeur mon amour mon chéri”. [Remonter]

**NdT 4.** Les ronronnements angéliques sont de retour ! Voir le chapitre 2 pour mes considérations sur le bourdonnement des anges. [Remonter]

**NdT 5.** En anglais, il dit _how on Earth?_ , une variation de _how the Hell?_ ou _how in Heaven?_. Respectivement “comment sur Terre/en Enfer/au Paradis”. J’ai tendance à traduire _how in Heaven_ par “Par quel miracle ?” et _how the Hell_ par “comment diable ?”, mais pour le _How on Earth_ je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir, donc puisque Amenadiel s’adressait à Lucifer, et que les jeux de mots sur le Diable c’est monnaie courante dans cette série, j’ai opté pour _comment Diable_. [Remonter]

**NdT 6.** En anglais, _an Aziraphale who was a clean slate factory-settings Cherub_. Ça sonne bien en anglais, mais en français on ne peut pas empiler les adjectifs comme ça, c’est abusé. J’ai eu du mal à combiner “clean slate”, “factory-settings” et “Cherub” de façon cohérente. Non, je n’ai rien de constructif à dire, je voulais juste me plaindre. [Remonter]

**NdT 7.** Un détective, en français, est un enquêteur privé. En tant que policière, Chloé est une enquêtrice, inspectrice, ou encore lieutenant de police. Hélas, pas de “Détective !” enjoué en français. C’est pour ça qu’il faut regarder cette série en version originale, allez, hop! [Remonter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certains mystères sont résolus, d'autres restent en suspens, mais les mésaventures de toute notre courageuse équipe sont à peu près terminées pour le moment. Encore deux petits épilogues et c'est fini !


	10. Epilogue 1 : Le Seigneur n'est pas mon Berger

Lucifer conserva le chiot au Lux pendant quatre jours. Ce n’était pas le bon moment, pour le donner à Chloé, pas après tout ce satané bazar dans la Londres du Dessous. 

“Collant” était le mot que Chloé utilisait, principalement pour décrire sa progéniture, mais Lucifer découvrait ces temps ci qu’il répugnait à les laisser seules. Il avait réussi à passer une seule et très déplaisante soirée au Lux qui s’était terminée avec ce foutu Bélial et ses grands yeux tristes et stupides. Il était resté avec Chloé après ça. Si elle l’avait laissé faire, il aurait cloué une pancarte sur sa porte déclarant INTERDIT AUX DÉMONS (Sauf Maze et Crowley) mais elle avait rejeté cette idée assez rapidement.

Dommage. De toute façon, Crowley n’allait pas quitter le sol londonien, pas avant un moment en tout cas, et Maze l’avait appelé de Skid Row pour l’informer qu’elle avait attrapé huit diablotins, dont trois avaient pris possession de gens. En temps normal elle n’acceptait plus les ordres de Lucifer, mais c’était un problème Infernal et, de toute façon, elle n’avait jamais aimé les diablotins. 

Une fois n’était pas coutume, Chloé avait pris un congé de son travail et Béatrice restait à la maison au lieu d’aller à l’école, par conséquent Lucifer restait à leurs côtés parce que, clairement, elles avaient besoin de protection[1]. Les démons et autres entités démoniaques mal intentionnées n’avaient rien à faire près de ses humains, en particulier ses préférées. Chloé avait été absolument magnifique quand elle avait emprisonné – combien, qui savait, des milliers peut-être – tous ces diablotins, mais elle était encore secouée. C’était compréhensible. Toute l’aventure avait été, en un mot, terrifiante.

La pensée de l’Enfer le tracassait. Ces trous n’allaient pas se fermer tous seuls, mais il avait besoin que l’Enfer soit absolument, cent pour cent sûr, s’il voulait espérer convaincre la Dame Porte de s’aventurer dans les rues de Dis. Il avait appris de Bélial[2] qu’ils avaient trouvé Azazel, désorienté, couvert d’eau et de roseaux du Styx, qui racontait des histoires de l’autre univers, et c’était déjà ça. Ce pauvre vieux Azazel n’avait pas du tout aimé l’autre univers, semblait-il. Il s’était apparemment retrouvé sur Terre, lieu qu’il méprisait, et l’état de ses ailes dans cette autre réalité avait apparemment plongé le vieil archidémon dans l’effroi[3].

Mais de retour là où il était sensé se trouver, Azazel était en principe suffisamment compétent pour rassembler une bande de diablotins, assez pour que la Dame Porte puisse descendre En Bas en toute sécurité. Et Lucifer allait devoir trouver un genre de sort, ou quelque chose, comme une rune ou une incantation, pour pour faire entrer et sortir Porte sans danger. S’ils retrouvaient Asteroth, il pourrait probablement aider pour ça, mais pas gratuitement. Peut-être qu’il n’aurait même pas besoin d’elle pour ça… mais ses parents n’étaient pas en Enfer. Il devait bien y avoir un Ouvreur, quelque part en Enfer, non ?

Lucifer réfléchissait à la question, un peu somnolent, parce qu’il était huit heures du soir et que Chloe et la progéniture étaient lovées contre son côté gauche. Il n’était pas vraiment tard, quoi qu’on en dise, mais elles étaient chaleureuses, et également ses humaines favorites d’entre tous, et c’était tout ce dont il avait besoin, en fait. Sur l’écran de télévision, Ariel chantait à propos du fait qu’elle voulait faire partie du monde des humains. Lucifer pouvait sympathiser. 

“J’ai… quelque chose…” dit-il doucement, quand la chanson se termina. “Pour vous. Pour vous deux. Ça pourrait aider.”

“Aider à propos de quoi ?” demanda Chloé. 

Lucifer soupira. Pour une quelconque raison, c’était inconfortable de mettre les mots sur ce qu’il voulait dire. Il savait que Chloé n’aimait pas en entendre parler. “A propos des diablotins”, répondit-il. “De l’Enfer.”

Il sentit Chloé déglutir et se redresser. “Qu’est ce qui pourrait bien aider avec ce genre de choses, Lucifer ? Un tatouage venu du monde de quelqu’un d’autre ?” Elle eut un rire amer. C’était un son déplaisant. Il savait qu’elle détestait ça, détestait se sentir aussi effrayée, et se sentir aussi dépendante. Elle savait comment donner des ordres à un diablotin, à présent, mais ça n’arrêtait pas la peur, et elle avait toujours besoin de lui pour créer le paradoxe, pour le vrai pouvoir[4]. Chloé ne devrait jamais se sentir dépendante de quelqu’un d’autre. Elle était la personne la plus indépendante et la plus courageuse de sa connaissance. 

“Un chien”, intervint soudainement Béatrice.

Chloé cligna des yeux vers elle. “Hein ?”

“Comment as-tu deviné ?” questionna Lucifer. 

“T’en as parlé”, fut la réponse. “Dans l’abbaye. Tu as dit que tu nous avais trouvé un Chien des Enfers.” 

“Lucifer. Un _Chien des Enfers_ ?” s’exclama Choé, clairement horrifiée. 

“Ils sont définis par le nom que tu leur donnes”, expliqua précipitamment Lucifer, faisant marche arrière. “Tu as rencontré Limier, qui est d’ailleurs mon meilleur pisteur. J’ai… plus de chiens que je ne peux les compter, vraiment, mais il y a Hunter, Killer, Seeker, Massacre, Guard[NdT 1] et quel que soit le nom que tu veuilles leur donner. Leurs noms sont leur fonction. Et ils les lient à toi.”

Chloe le fixa, bouche bée, mais il vit son regard se modifier au fur et à mesure qu’elle y réfléchissait. Elle avait rencontré le chiot de Crowley, après tout. Le chiot de Crowley ressemblait à un chien, et n’était pas une bête gigantesque et vicieuse comme Limier et Massacre[5].

“Crowley a appelé son chiot Sentinelle”, fit lentement Chloé. “Je pensais que c’était un drôle de nom. C’est… c’est une Molosse Infernale[6] ?”

Lucifer acquiesca. “Et elle les protègera lui et Aziraphale contre quiconque voudrait leur faire du mal. Tu vois ?”

“Elle… ressemble à un Doberman”, commenta Chloé. 

“Non, c’est une espèce différente de chien”, dit Béatrice. Elle sautilla sur place. “Plus grosse qu’un Doberman. Une race spéciale. Comment on va appeler le nôtre ?”

“Trixie”, réprimanda Chloé. “Lucifer, je ne sais pas si je peux… Je veux dire, je travaille, je ne peux pas prendre soin d’un chien…”

“Les Molosses Infernaux ne sont pas des chiens ordinaires”, répondit Lucifer. “Il comprendra l’anglais, pour commencer. Pas d’entraînement. Et tu n’as techniquement pas besoin de les nourrir, même s’ils aiment bien ça. Il ne fera pas ses besoins sur ton tapis non plus. Je t’ai amené un de _mes_ molosses”, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux. “Le meilleur d’entre les meilleurs.” Toujours ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour Chloé, bien sûr. La génitrice de ce chiot ci était Killer. Elle était sa meilleure, et elle produisait les meilleurs petits.

“Et ce chiot sera… défini par le nom que je lui donnerai”, fit doucement Chloé. “Et si je l’appelais Spot ?”

“Dans ce cas là, il sera tacheté[NdT 2]”, répondit Lucifer. “C’est du gaspillage d’un bon chien, ça.” 

“Il va changer… physiquement ?”

“Oui, il sera tout ce que tu voudras.”

Chloé le fixa longuement et obstinément. Elle n’était pas à l’aise avec l’occulte et le divin, mais elle y réfléchissait, au moins. “Et il nous protégera. Des diablotins. Et il ne… se retournera pas contre nous, ni ne nous mordra, ni n’aura besoin d’entraînement…”

“Absolument pas”, répondit Lucifer, horrifié. “Les Chiens de l’Enfer sont incroyablement loyaux envers leurs propriétaires. C’est écrit dans leur code génétique, Chloé. Et ils peuvent absolument vous garder en sécurité. Sentinelle a déchiqueté toute une légion de diablotins à elle toute seule, et elle n’est qu’un chiot.”

Chloé y réfléchit. “Je devrais l’appeler Protecteur ou quelque chose de ce genre”, fit-elle lentement. 

“Ça marcherait.”

“Jenny a un Berger Allemand”, gazouilla Trixie. “On pourrait l’appeler Berger ? Les bergers protègent leur troupeau, c’est comme protéger.”

Lucifer laissa échapper un soupir. “Vraiment ?”

“Eh bien”, glissa Chloé, un sourire ironique se dessinant sur ses lèvres, parce que bien sûr qu’elle avait suivi le cheminement de sa pensée. “Le Seigneur ne serait pas notre berger. Berger serait notre berger.”

Lucifer sentit ses propres lèvres s’incurver vers le haut. Pour être honnête, il aimait bien ça, provoquer silencieusement son père, et avec un Chien de l’Enfer qui plus était. “Ça marcherait probablement. C’est surtout une question d’intention, vraiment. Est-ce que tu veux le chien ?”

Chloé fonça les sourcils, cogitant visiblement sur la question. Il aurait voulu attendrir ses lèvres pincées d’un baiser, mais il y renonça, parce que c’était important qu’elle puisse y réfléchir. Il était plutôt fier de lui-même pour sa retenue ; Linda disait qu’il n’avait aucun contrôle de ses impulsions. Quoi qu’il en soit, le chien était nouveau, et ça serait quelque chose d’occulte vivant dans sa maison, alors peut-être qu’elle refuserait malgré tout. Il se fit brièvement la déprimante réflexion qu’il devrait peut-être se contenter de nommer ce chien et de le garder avec lui sur Terre, si elle n’en voulait pas.

Mais ça voulait également dire l’indépendance, pour elle, et pour Lucifer également. Il dormirait mieux s’il savait qu’elle l’avait. Les diablotins l’avaient profondément traumatisée, son pauvre amour, mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, ils l’avaient terrifié également. Elle les avait combattus, bien sûr, dans un éclat de gloire absolue, merveilleuse et paradoxale. Elle les avait tous emprisonnés parce qu’elle était incroyable. Ça l’aidait lorsqu’elle était réveillée, de se souvenir qu’elle les avait vaincus, mais ça n’arrêtait pas les rêves.

Il détestait ces rêves, quand elle en avait. Qui savait ce que ces satanés lutins avaient pu chuchoter à ses oreilles ? Quel genre d’horribles choses, le genre de choses qui la faisaient pleurer au milieu de la nuit ? Ces horribles bêtes l’avaient également blessée physiquement, et il voulait les jeter dans les profondeurs les plus sombres et sinistres de l’Enfer pour ça. Il voulait les punir, les déchiqueter en lambeaux avec leurs propres cauchemars. Il voulait les donner à Raguel, l’horrible et injuste Raguel, qui les annihilerait de la façon le plus brutale qui puisse exister, la pire punition que Lucifer puisse concevoir. 

Elle était constamment si terrifiée, et Chloé n’était jamais terrifiée, pas de cette façon, pas cet effroi à vous en glacer les os. Rien n’avait le droit de la terroriser à ce point, pas s’il pouvait l’en empêcher. Il appréciait qu’elle se cache contre sa poitrine la nuit, mais il détestait sa peur. Elle comprenait bien ce que signifiait son profond et discret bourdonnement, mais dans l’obscurité de la nuit elle écoutait, pelotonnée contre lui, et elle avait toujours peur. D’horribles créatures, ces diablotins. Il avait décidément fait le bon choix d’interdire leur création toutes ces années auparavant.

Quelque part au fond de son esprit, quelque chose le tracassait. Il allait vraiment devoir retourner en Enfer. Pas pour toujours. Mais pour… un mois, ou deux. Réparer les trous, rétablir l’ordre, ce genre de chose. Peut-être qu’il pourrait faire de Bélial un régent ou quelque chose de ce genre, pour régner pendant son absence ? Bélial était stupide, mais au moins il était raisonnablement sain d’esprit. Azazel était trop instable, trop sensible ; Il partirait en vrille à l’instant où quelqu’un l’appellerait “Régent des Enfers”. Asteroth manquait toujours à l’appel, et de toute façon Asteroth était le genre à vouloir mettre le feu à tout l’Enfer juste parce qu’il le pouvait[7], et Lilith voulait beaucoup trop avoir la régence. Quel dommage que personne ne voudrait écouter Crowley, il serait parfait, mais par contre il se fanerait et mourrait probablement s’il devait rester En Bas. Il y avait également Hastur à considérer. Lucifer allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose à propos de Hastur. 

“Oui”, finit par dire Chloé après sa longue, silencieuse délibération. Elle déglutit. “Oui, oui, Lucifer, je veux vraiment, vraiment ce chien.”

“Youpie !” s’exclama Béatrice. Elle rebondit sur le coussin. “Et on va l’appeler Berger ?”

“On va l’appeler Berger”, confirma Chloé. Elle tourna de grands yeux plein d’espoir dans sa direction, et elle était magnifique, juste parfaite, et son coeur se déchirait à l’idée qu’elle ait dû vivre tout ça. Les diablotins, les anges et la Londres du Dessous. Ça avait été tout simplement affreux. Il lui caressa la joue. 

“Je l’ai laissée au Lux” , murmura-t-il. “Je vais y aller en volant. Ça sera rapide.”

Chloé acquiesca. Il lui embrassa le front, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas résister. Puis il s’arracha de sa position si confortable et de la douce chaleur de Chloé et sortit rapidement par la porte d’entrée[8]. 

Le vol aller-retour de la maison de Chloé au Lux prit à peu près deux minutes à tout casser, même avec le chiot mécontent se tortillant sous son bras. Il atterrit et franchit de nouveau la porte, bronchant un peu quand les deux amours de sa vie tressaillirent.

“Je ne peux pas la nommer”, expliqua-t-il. Il tendit le chien, laid, maigre et luminescent. “Il faut que ça soit qui t’en charges.” 

“Oh…” fit Chloé en lançant un regard plein de doutes au chien. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un chien terrestre, et il n’avait pas du tout l’air ne serait-ce qu’un peu mignon. Même en tant que chiot, la créature avait l’air particulièrement redoutable, mince, avec les os saillants, et des dents qui ressemblaient à des crocs. Sa peau s’écaillait également, bien qu’elle soit parfaitement saine, bien sûr. 

“Donne lui son nom”, lui dit Lucifer. “Elle changera quand tu l’auras nommée. Promis.” 

Béatrice était, d’un certain point de vue, plus intrépide que sa mère, quand il s’agissait de choses occultes. “Ton nom sera Berger”, dit-elle avec sérieux, avant que Chloé n’en ait l’occasion. “Ton travail sera de prendre soin de maman et de moi, et de tenir à l’écart les diablotins et les autres choses effrayantes qui peuvent nous faire du mal, comme les méchants anges. Seulement les méchants anges, parce que Lucifer peut rester, et Amenadiel, et Aziraphale, et Crowley. Mais tu devrais grogner après Michael.”

Lucifer gloussa. 

Berger se tortilla dans sa prise. Elle[NdT 3] grandit un peu, et se couvrit clairement de fourrure noire et brune, et de longues oreilles pointues, et une queue touffue. Un tout petit chiot Berger Allemand tout touffu. Chloé relâcha son souffle, stupéfaite. 

“Oh… wow”, fit-elle, incertaine. Lucifer se dirigea vers le canapé et réintégra sa place précédemment libérée. Il déposa le chiot sur les genoux d’une Chloé figée de surprise. Chloé se débattit un peu, et le chiot fit de même. 

“Elle est à toi maintenant”, dit Lucifer sans préambule. “Et elle te gardera en sécurité. Même à cet âge, elle peut abattre un diablotin. Plusieurs diablotins. Promis.”

Chloé toucha une oreille du chiot avec hésitation. L’oreille s’agita et la petite créature leva la tête pour la regarder de ses grands yeux liquides. Lucifer devait reconnaître que les chiens terriens, ou du moins ceux qui ressemblaient à des chiens terrestres, étaient nettement plus adorables que les chiens de l’Enfer. “Mais elle est toujours… cet autre chien… à l’intérieur ?”

Lucifer eut un son pensif. “C’est à débattre. Les Molosses Infernaux ne sont pas des anges. Ils ne prétendent pas d’être quoi que ce soit, pour se fondre dans la masse. Ils sont, c’est tout.” Il plongea son regard dans les yeux inquiets de Chloé. “Je ne vous donnerais jamais quelque chose qui pourrait vous nuire à toi et à ton moustique”, dit-il avec lenteur. “Tu devrais le savoir.”

Chloé soupira. Elle tira sur l’oreille tombante et la petite chienne se tortilla. “Je sais”, répondit-elle. “Je sais, vraiment, je sais, Lucifer, mais c’est difficile de…” Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis la laissa s’échapper. “Tu viens juste de me donner un Molosse Infernal.”

“C’est ce que je viens de faire, oui”, murmura Lucifer. “Un de mes meilleurs. Ils sont vraiment incroyablement loyaux, ces Molosses Infernaux. Elle bravera les flammes pour toi, Chloé. Et pour la progéniture. Tout comme je le ferais.”

Chloé le regarda, avec une expression si chaleureuse que Lucifer pouvait se sentir trembler un peu, à l’intérieur. Elle le croyait. Elle croyait en lui, et elle avait confiance en lui, et elle l’aimait. C’était toujours difficile à croire, même maintenant, même quand elle l’embrassait et qu’elle remettait ses plumes désordonnées en ordre et que ça ne lui faisait pas l’effet de lames de rasoir[9]. 

Le chiot s’amusa à mordiller les doigts de Chloé, la tirant visiblement de ses pensées. Elle sourit. “Lucifer”, murmura-t-elle, ses yeux pleins de tendresse et si bleus qu’il aurait pu y nager. “Merci.”

“Tu devrais être en sécurité”, dit Lucifer avec fermeté. “Elle vous protégera. Toutes les deux.” 

“Je veux la caresser !” s’écria Béatrice en plongeant sur eux. Elle prit le chiot dans ses bras et entreprit de la câliner, et c’était une preuve de la confiance incroyable et inestimable de Chloé si cette dernière ne sursauta pas ni ne tenta de retirer la petite chienne des bras de sa fille. Lucifer se sentait profondément ébranlé par cette confiance.

“Coucou, Berger! Je suis ta nouvelle humaine !” La petite chienne jappa, mais c’était un jappement heureux, surtout pour un Molosse Infernal, et Lucifer la laissa faire. Surtout parce que Chloé se blottissait dans ses bras, au chaud et en sécurité, les yeux sur sa fille. 

“Ma vie est devenue si bizarre”, chuchota-t-elle. “Est-ce que je devrai promener cette créature ?”

“Pas à moins que tu n’en éprouves l’envie”, répondit Lucifer. “Elle ne souillera vraiment pas ton tapis.” 

“C’est ce que tu as dit.” Elle quitta Trixie des yeux — une nouvelle, extraordinaire marque de confiance — et lui sourit. D’un ton plutôt joueur, elle lui dit : “Je t’aime vraiment, tu sais.”

Son coeur fit un saut périlleux. “Vraiment ? Je n’étais pas certain.” Son ton était léger, mais ce n’était pas un mensonge, pas vraiment. Il l’embrassa sur le nez. “Je t’aime aussi.” C’était encore difficile à dire, mais ça en valait le coup, pour voir la façon dont les yeux de Chloé s’illuminaient.

Ensemble, ils regardèrent la progéniture[NdT 4] sauter du canapé pour courir après la petite chienne, et pour se faire ensuite courser par cette dernière. Chloé se raidit au début, puis, lorsqu’il devint clair que le chiot ne ferait jamais, jamais, le moindre mal à sa nouvelle maîtresse, les muscles de Chloé se détendirent. La petite fille et la petite chienne luttèrent, et pas une seule fois le Molosse Infernal ne fit ne serait-ce qu’une égratignure à la fillette. Ils regardèrent, et Chloé se détendit, et se détendit encore, et encore. 

Tout irait bien, songea Lucifer, soulagé. Tout le monde allait probablement avoir besoin de séances supplémentaires avec Linda, mais tout irait bien.

* * *

**1.** Elles n’avaient pas besoin de protection. Enfin, si, elles en avaient besoin, mais elles ne pourraient pas dépendre de Lucifer éternellement. La vérité, c’était que Chloé ne parvenait pas à convaincre Lucifer de s’en aller depuis cette nuit au Lux, où il avait apparemment parlé à un démon qu’il n’aimait pas. Chloé soupçonnait que Lucifer aimait juste être près d’elle. Ce n’était pas grave, parce qu’elle aimait l’avoir près d’elle également. [Remonter]

**2.** Lequel s’était _littéralement présenté au Lux_ , ailes oranges en broussaille et tout. Un de ses barmans l’avait appelé, et il avait quitté Chloé en panique, parce qu’un Bélial irrité pouvait réduire toute la boite de nuit en cendres sans remords. Oh, il n’aurait tué personne, parce que c’était contre les règles, mais il ferait beaucoup de dégâts, et il blesserait certainement des gens. Il avait montré ses dents beaucoup trop pointues aux humains jusqu’à ce que Lucifer le pousse dans l’ascenseur et lui demande son rapport, qu’il lui avait consciencieusement délivré. For heureusement, il n’avait posé les yeux sur aucun des humains appartenant à Lucifer, parce que ça aurait pu mal se passer. Lucifer n’avait jamais voulu les soumettre au jeux de pouvoir ridicules auxquels il devait s’adonner en Enfer, en particulier avec le vieux et très stupide Bélial. [Remonter]

**3.** La folie d’Azazel était très spécifique, très restreinte, et plus profonde que la fosse des Mariannes. Dans les premiers temps, Azazel avait tout bonnement refusé d’admettre la Chute, prétendant toujours ressentir la lumière de Leur Père. C’était de la foutaise, bien entendu, mais plus il devenait fanatique, plus ses yeux gris ardoise devenaient clair et brillants, jusqu’à ce qu’ils deviennent d’un jaune à rivaliser avec ceux de Crowley. Au final, il pensait que Lucifer était son Dieu, et il le vénérait. Toujours persuadé d’être un ange, il n’avait jamais changé de nom. C’était particulièrement dérangeant, bien sûr, mais Lucifer ne pouvait pas vraiment se débarrasser d’Azazel ; en dehors de toute cette affaire de culte, Azazel était sordide mais plutôt sain d’esprit et fort compétent, et le meilleur général qu’il eût. Ce n’était pas comme si les autres généraux des Enfers n’étaient pas complètement cinglés, eux aussi. Si les ailes d’Azazel avaient été immatérielles dans l’autre monde, ou bien en train de brûler d’une façon ou d’une autre, il aurait probablement perdu les pédales. Et ça aurait été très mauvais pour tout le monde. [Remonter]

**4.** Lucifer adorait le paradoxe. Lucifer rêvait de ce paradoxe. Lucifer voulait faire autant de paradoxes que le corps humain et/ou le corps divin était capable de le supporter. Totalement différent du sexe, bien sûr, mais la façon dont son coeur battait, la façon dont son souffle se suspendait, cette sensation d’enfreindre les règles : c’était comme une drogue, addictive, et tout aussi bonne. Et ça voulait dire qu’il devait avoir Chloé près de lui, dans le cercle de ses ailes aux plumes effilées, ce qui satisfaisait un genre d’instinct braillant au fond de lui et dont il ignorait l’existence jusqu’à maintenant. Cela calmait son coeur agité d’une façon qu’il n’aurait pas su décrire. Les paradoxes étaient fabuleux, et ils devraient en faire davantage. [Remonter]

**5.** Lesquels étaient désormais de retour sains et saufs en Enfer. Massacre, en particulier, en était ravi. Il adorait son maître, mais porter cette enfant partout avait été extrêmement déroutant. Limier n’avait pas aimé la Terre non plus. Trop d’humains, du genre vivant, cela lui avait donné des démangeaisons dans le museau. [Remonter]

**6.** Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Crowley transportait sans raison un adorable petit chien aux oreilles tombantes dans la Londres du Dessous. Chloé avait été particulièrement perplexe à ce sujet. [Remonter]

**7.** Bien qu’il fut bon conseiller, et brillant quand il s’agissait de gérer les arrogantes factions qui tentaient de se rebeller. Il y avait toujours des rébellions en cours en Enfer. Lucifer laissait généralement ça à Asteroth, parce c’était fastidieux de les réprimer. Asteroth était incroyablement intelligent, mais étalement incroyablement brutal. Il avait également une haleine terrible, tout le temps. Pourquoi, c’était un mystère que Lucifer n’avait pas encore résolu. Est-ce qu’il mangeait quelque chose de répugnant ? Il y réfléchissait depuis des millénaires. S’il te plaît, Asteroth, prends un bonbon à la menthe. [Remonter]

**8.** Crowley était charmant, et avait réparé le mur avant même que Lucifer ait eu le temps d’appeler les entrepreneurs. Lucifer était quasiment certain qu’il y avait même ajouté des sorts de protection. C’était un bon gars, Crowley, même s’il utilisait les miracles divins conférés par leur Père comme s’il avait peur qu’ils périment. [Remonter]

**9.** Sa baguette à plumes lui donnait littéralement l’impression d’un rayon de soleil et de l’horrible café du commissariat et il n’avait aucune idée de comment elle avait réussi à faire ça. Le café du commissariat était le pire qui soit, et pourtant sa baguette était fabuleuse. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? [Remonter]

* * *

**NdT 1.** A l’exception de Limier et Massacre, j’ai renoncé à traduire les noms des autres Molosses de Lucifer, du coup, dans l’ordre, on pourrait traduire ces noms par Chasseur, Tueur, Chercheur et Gardien, avec ajustements potentiels selon leur genre et vos préférences de traduction. [Remonter]

**NdT 2.** _Spot_ signifie “tâche”. C’est le genre de nom bateau donné aux chiens en anglais, comme Médor, ou Fido. [Remonter]

**NdT 3.** Oui, c’est une femelle. Oui, j’ai décidé de traduire son nom par Berger, et non Bergère. On m’a suggéré Pasteur, Lassie et Rintintin mais j’étais pas convaincue. Pour les plus curieux, en anglais, elle s’appelle donc _Shepherd_. [Remonter]

**NdT 4.** En version originale, Lucifer appelle Trixie par son prénom complet (Béatrice) ou par des qualificatifs peu flatteurs qui à force sont devenus des marques d’affection. D’où “la progéniture”, ma traduction pour _the spawn_. [Remonter]


	11. Épilogue 2 : Rossignols

Le truc avec Aziraphale, c’était qu’il était exceptionnellement têtu. 

Crowley réfléchissait à ce sujet alors qu’il était affalé sur un banc du parc St. James, à regarder son chien et son ange jouer dans l’herbe. Sentie voulait vraiment, vraiment courir après les canards, et Aziraphale persistait à tenter de l’en détourner. Parfois Aziraphale hésitait, soudain raidi dans une attitude de prédateur, et Sentie faisait volte-face et tombait sur ses coudes, la queue en l’air, dans une posture joueuse, et elle aboyait, aboyait, aboyait. C’était une sentinelle, et elle était bonne à son travail ; elle savait quand Aziraphale commençait à dériver, et elle savait comment le ramener. Ces petits moments étaient mineurs, de toute façon, et ils devenaient de plus en plus courts et de moins en moins fréquents chaque jour qui passait. Aziraphale était obstiné. Jamais il ne céderait au plan de pacotille d’une ange de pacotille venue d’un autre univers. Il avait l’air tendre et câlin — et il l’était — mais au coeur de tout cela, il y avait de l’acier. Il ne céderait pas, et tout ce que Crowley avait à faire était de lui donner des raisons de se battre.

C’était facile. 

Crowley lui donnait des pâtisseries, de vieux livres et des sushis, l’emmenait dans de petits restaurants intimes, et se lovait près de lui la nuit. Chaque fois qu’Aziraphale souriait, ou mangeait quelque chose de particulièrement bon, ou l’embrassait sur la tempe, ou bourdonnait doucement d’un timbre bas dans la sécurité de la librairie la nuit, c’était une victoire de plus contre cette maudite Naomi, contre Islington. Crowley perdait certaines batailles[1] mais il en gagnait la majorité. Il gagnerait certainement cette guerre. 

Aziraphale aimait se blottir sous les ailes de Crowley la nuit, ce qui était nouveau, mais il parlait avec de vraies phrases, et il avait de nouveau des opinions à propos des choses. Il devenait un peu bizarre et immobile, parfois, mais Crowley pouvait le tirer de cet état, souvent avec de l’affection humaine, un baiser, ou une chanson. Naomi ne pouvait pas imiter l’affection humaine, après tout, étant une ange. Seules de grosses frayeurs pouvaient troubler le regard d’Aziraphale et le faire trembler. Il progressait.

Crowley pensait à tout ça, et il regardait Aziraphale saisir sa chienne par la peau du cou et lui ébouriffer les oreilles. Sentie se tortilla de ravissement et s’élança joyeusement vers le jouet qu’il tenait dans sa main.

Sentie avait grandi. Son épaule arrivait à hauteur de genoux, après trois mois, et elle grandirait encore. Elle serait à hauteur de hanches quand elle aurait fini de grandir, bien plus grande qu’un Beauceron. Elle serait juste un peu plus grande qu’un Dogue Allemand : énorme pour un chien terrestre, mais rabougrie pour un Molosse Infernal. Un molosse dans ses proportions naturelles n’aurait pas été très pratique sur Terre, en particulier un Molosse Royal à sa taille adulte, mais Crowley aimait les grands chiens, du moins quand ils lui appartenaient. Elle grandirait si elle en avait besoin.

Crowley regarda Aziraphale lancer le jouet couinant[2]. Sentie courut à sa poursuite, ses grandes pattes rigolotes dérapant sur l’herbe humide. Il avait plu ce matin là. 

C’était une journée nuageuse à Londres, mais c’était toujours l’été, et la journée était assez chaude pour qu’il se sente confortable, étalé sur un banc de parc, à regarder sa petite famille. Sentie ramassa le jouet dans l’herbe et trottina vers lui, ses doux yeux bruns brillants et plein d’espoir.

“Coucou”, murmura Crowley alors qu’elle dérapait jusque dans ses genoux. “Qu’est ce que c’est que ça ?” Elle posa la tête sur ses genoux et mâchouilla le lama en caoutchouc pour le faire couiner, en le fixant d’un regard implorant. Sa queue s’agita et il gloussa. Il essaya de tirer sur le jouet dans sa gueule. “C’est pour moi ?” Il tira à nouveau. Le regard de Sentie étincela de joie, et elle tira aussi de son côté.

“Sentinelle !” appella Aziraphale. 

Crowley lâcha le jouet. “Où est ton ange ?” demanda-t-il. “Hmm ? Où est ton ange, Sentie ?”

Sentinelle lâcha le jouet et se mit à hurler comme un Molosse Infernal. Un groupe de gens dans le parc s’éloigna précipitamment de l’effrayant chien noir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Sentie fit demi tour et fila vers Aziraphale. 

Crowley regarda Sentinelle foncer jusqu’à Aziraphale, et il vit le moment où l’expression d’Aziraphale devint froide et rigide. Trop rigide. C’était une rigidité de Chérubin entraîné, une rigidité catégorie j’ai-oublié-que-j’ai-été-rétrogradé. Avec un gémissement, Sentie changea de trajectoire au dernier moment[3].

Crowley se leva du banc et courut vers eux.

Le regard de son ange était distant. Aziraphale n’avait jamais levé la main sur Crowley, pas une seule fois au cours de toute cette folle histoire, bien qu’il lui eut avoué en murmurant dans la nuit que l’impulsion était forte. Un Chérubin aux réglages d’usine était conçu pour combattre le mal, après tout. Si Aziraphale perdait pied, s’il oubliait pour de bon qui était Crowley, ce combat serait le plus brutal de toute leur longue, longue existence. Ce serait également le plus rapide, parce que Crowley perdrait assurément. Mais Aziraphale avait toujours été la personne la plus forte[4] que Crowley ait jamais connue. 

Crowley marcha droit sur lui et lui prit les joues entre les mains, juste là, en public, dans le parc St. James, sans crainte. Même à la dérive comme ça, il était certain qu’Aziraphale ne lui ferait jamais, ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal, et de toute façon, Crowley pouvait le ramener. Sentinelle gémit, malheureuse.

“ _I may be right_ ”, chantonna doucement Crowley, les yeux plongés profondément dans le regard distant d’Aziraphale pour le retrouver, “ _I may be wrong, but I’m perfectly willing to swear— that when you turned and smiled at me, a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square_ [NdT 1].”

C’était un peu comme de regarder un lever de soleil, de voir ses yeux s’éclairer à nouveau, de le voir revenir d’où il avait bien pu partir. La chanson n’était pas un genre de signal ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Crowley en choisissait une différente à chaque fois, ou presque, ben qu’au fond de son coeur, Crowley aimait à penser qu’il s’agissait d’un contre signal, quelque chose pour contrecarrer cet horrible cantique. En réalité, c’était juste une chanson de la Terre, une chanson à propos de choses Terrestres, parce qu’il voulait qu’Aziraphale se souvienne[5]. Crowley caressa sa joue, et il attendit, et Aziraphale revint à la maison. 

“Nous ne sommes pas allé au Ritz depuis longtemps”, murmura finalement Aziraphale, nostalgique. Il connaissait les paroles de la chanson, bien sûr. Aziraphale avait tendance à avoir environ un demi-siècle de retard dans tout ce qu’il faisait, mais la chanson datait des satanées années quarante. C’était une des raisons pour lesquelles Crowley l’avait choisie. 

“Je ne suis pas un ange[NdT 2]”, dit Crowley, d’une voix douce et amusée.

“Si, tu en es un, mon cher”, soupira Aziraphale. “Déchu ou non. Tu seras toujours un ange, peu importe ce qu’en dit le Ciel. C’est une bande de… d’imbéciles, de toute façon.” Il eut un sourire un peu tremblant. 

Crowley frappa son front contre celui d’Aziraphale, à la fois exaspéré et affectueux. Il ne chercha pas à discuter, parce que bien qu’il soit de souche angélique, il ne tenait pas à abandonner sa nature démoniaque non plus, même après tout ça. Aziraphale l’entendait comme un compliment, et de toute façon son esprit était encore embrouillé. S’il utilisait cette excuse pour combattre un genre de Samouraï intérieur désirant détruire tout ce qui était maléfique sans comprendre ce qu’était exactement le mal, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. C’était une discussion pour quand Aziraphale serait de nouveau au meilleur de lui-même. Ah, cet ange absurde.

“Ce n’est pas faux. Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé, cette fois ci ?” il pressa son front contre celui d’Aziraphale.

Aziraphale se pressa contre lui en retour et déglutit. “Des flammes dans ses yeux. Oh, Sentinelle, je suis tellement désolé.” Il se détacha de Crowley et baissa les yeux sur le chiot en pleine croissance. Sentie agita la queue et lui lécha les doigts. Elle jeta un coup d’oeil à Crowley et sourit, la langue pendante, comme pour dire _Trouvé mon ange, trouvé mon ange !_. 

“Elle te pardonnera”, Crowley lui embrassa le front. “Et moi aussi. Tu veux rester dehors, ou tu préfères rentrer à la maison ?”

Aziraphale soupira. “On peut s’asseoir ?”

“Bien sûr. Sentie, trouve nous un bel arbre, d’accord ?”

Elle fila comme un coup de feu, ravie d’avoir une tâche à accomplir. Elle renifla et cavala, en mettant un point d’honneur à ignorer les autres chiens du parc parce qu’elle était en mission. Ils lui aboyèrent après malgré tout. 

Crowley prit la main d’Aziraphale, et ils marchèrent à la suite de leur chienne. Sentie leur trouva un arbre, bien sûr[6], et Crowley fit apparaître une couverture par miracle—ainsi qu’un peu de vin—et ils s’installèrent. Aziraphale avait besoin de contact plus qu’il ne se souciait du fait qu’ils étaient en public[7] ; il s’installa et se lova contre Crowley. Crowley l’entoura de ses deux bras. Sentie renifla autour de leurs jambes, puis se laissa tomber sur la couverture, le menton sur le genou d’Aziraphale, ses doux yeux bruns brillants de sollicitude. Elle soupira.

“Brave fille”, lui dit Crowley, et sa longue et stupide queue s’agita.

“Chante le reste”, demanda Aziraphale d’une voix douce. “Tu as une belle voix.”

La voix de Crowley était juste un rien rauque, par choix, parce qu’elle était un peu plus humaine comme ça, et un peu plus intéressante. Il avait toujours un ton parfait, bien sûr, tout comme Islington, tout comme Lucifer, tout comme Michael, et Raguel, et Amenadiel. Il ne protesta pas, mais il s’appuya contre l’arbre, entraînant Aziraphale avec lui, pour adopter une position plus confortable. 

“ _That certain night, the night we met, there was magic abroad in the air. There were angels dining at the Ritz, and a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square…_ [NdT 3]”

Aziraphale soupira, sa poitrine se dilatant et se contractant, et puis tous ses muscles se relâchèrent d’un coup. Il posa la tête sur l’épaule de Crowley, pour pouvoir sentir sa respiration techniquement inutile, et puis il se mit à bourdonner, d’un ton bas et calme et au rythme de la chanson. Crowley n’arrêta pas de chanter, mais son souffle se suspendit juste un instant. 

Ce bourdonnement était une bonne chose. C’était compliqué, mais c’était toujours bien. Ici et maintenant, ça voulait dire qu’il se sentait en sécurité, en plein air, quelque part ailleurs que dans la librairie. C’était un progrès. Et il _était_ en sécurité, songea férocement Crowley. Il était à Londres, la Londres d’En Haut qui plus était, de loin la meilleure des deux. Il était dans la cité qui était leur maison, qui était l’humanité, qui était _la leur_ , et cette horrible Naomi de l’autre monde ne le toucherait plus jamais, pas si Crowley avait son mot à dire. Si elle s’approchait ou qu’elle essayait quoi que ce soit à nouveau, il _la mordrait_. 

Et Islington n’était désormais plus sur Terre une bonne fois pour toutes, pour autant qu’il sache. Il savait avec certitude qu’Islington ne bougerait plus ni ne ferait grand-chose pour les quelques prochaines décennies. Il avait mordu cet enfoiré lui-même, après tout. Ils n’auraient pas à se soucier d’Islington avant bien longtemps.

“— _The Moon that lingered over London town_ ”, chanta Crowley doucement, juste pour Aziraphale. Un peu ému, il pressa la tempe d’Aziraphale du nez. A leurs pieds, Sentinelle poussa un grand, puissant soupir. Sa queue battit le sol, une fois. “ _Poor puzzled moon; he wore a frown; how could he know we two were so in love the whole damned world seemed upside down—_ [NdT 4]”

Crowley sentit la pointe des cils d’Aziraphale contre son cou alors qu’il fermait les yeux et s’affaissait contre lui, en produisant des sons angéliques qui signifiaient l’amour, la sécurité, et il se sentit, finalement, en paix.

FIN

* * *

**1.** Il s’avérait que les Chérubins avaient des réactions instinctives et violentes face aux tabatières en argent de la Régence. Qui l’aurait cru ? Aziraphale en faisait la collection. Etait-ce l’argent, s’était demandé Crowley, après que son ange se fût suffisamment calmé pour se recroqueviller dans un coin avec un livre, ou bien les restes de tabac à priser ? Il regarda la masse d’argent fondu, la tourna dans tous les sens. Ou peut-être juste une question de sensation ? Aziraphale n’avait fondu aucune de ses vieilles tabatières. Juste la nouvelle. Pourquoi les avait-il collectionnées, si elles lui donnaient envie de les pulvériser ? Bizarre. Crowley savait désormais que si jamais il tombait sur une armée de Chérubins, il pourrait juste leur jeter des tabatières et les regarder paniquer. A moins que ça ne soit une bizarrerie spécifique à Aziraphale, auquel cas Crowley aurait juste l’air d’un imbécile, mais ça n’aurait pas vraiment d’importance parce qu’une armée de Chérubins signifiait que la mort était imminente de toute façon. Il leur jetterait des tabatières quoi qu’il arrive. [Remonter] 

**2.** Le jouet était en forme de lama, et Sentinelle l’avait elle-même choisie dans le magasin. Elle l’ADORAIT et pensait qu’aucun de ses compagnons de portée n’avait jamais eu de trucs bizarres en caoutchouc à mâcher. Crowley était le meilleur maître qui soit. Les plantes dans son appartement n’étaient pas d’accord, mais elle leur avait grogné dessus, et elles s’étaient tues. Stupides plantes. [Remonter] 

**3.** Sentie adorait son ange, vraiment. C’était étrange, parce que quelque part au fond de son cerveau elle savait que l’ange était son ennemi, sauf qu’il lui donnait aussi des caresses et lançait la balle. Les gens qui lançaient la balle étaient bons, et ça la rendait perplexe. Il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas chez lui, cependant, et ça rendait Maître Crowley si, si triste. L’ange s’en allait, parfois. Parfois elle réussissait à le ramener, et elle recevait des gratouilles en bonus. Parfois elle n’y arrivait pas, et il devenait froid et distant et elle se cachait, parce que cette chose, quelle que fut cette entité que devenait l’ange, cette chose pouvait la réduire à néant. Elle leva les yeux et vit la chose anéantisseuse et appela son maître pour qu’il ramène leur ami. [Remonter] 

**4.** Comprendre : la personne la plus obstinée. [Remonter]

**5.** Et aussi parce qu’il était très fleur bleue et qu’il choisissait généralement des chansons d’amour. Ne le jugez pas. [Remonter] 

**6.** Elle avait peut-être ou peut-être pas effrayé les gens assis là. [Remonter] 

**7.** Ce qui était parlant, parce qu’Aziraphale était plus anglais que toute l’Angleterre. [Remonter]

* * *

**NdT 1.** Il s’agit de la chanson “ _A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square_ ” de Very Lynn, laquelle est paraphrasée à la fin du roman _De Bons Présages_. Les paroles citées ici se traduiraient approximativement par “ _J’ai peut-être raison, j’ai peut-être tort, mais je serais tout à fait prêt à jurer, que quand tu t’es retourné et que tu m’as souri, un rossignol a chanté au milieu de Berkeley Square._ ” [Remonter] 

**NdT 2.** Une des paroles de la chanson dit _There were angels dining at the Ritz_ : Il y avait des anges dînant au Ritz. [Remonter] 

**NdT 3.** Suite de la chanson, qui peut se traduire par “ _Cette nuit là, la nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y avait de la magie dans l’air. Il y avait des anges dînant au Ritz, et un rossignol chantait au milieu de Berkeley Square._ ” [Remonter] 

**NdT 4.** Toujours un extrait de la même chanson, qui peut se traduire par : “ _La lune qui survolait la ville de Londres, pauvre lune perplexe, elle fronçait les sourcils. Comment pouvait elle savoir que nous étions si amoureux que le monde entier nous paraissait à l’envers…_ ” [Remonter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c’est fini ! J’espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture :) N’hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé, je transmettrai à la créatrice de l’histoire d’origine. Et si vous avez des remarques, positives ou négatives, concernant ma traduction, n’hésitez pas non plus ! J’espère m’améliorer avec le temps et l’expérience.
> 
> Pour ceux qui se demandent si je traduirai les histoires précédentes ou suivantes de la série _Angel Network_ , je traduirai certainement les deux précédentes. Pour les suivantes, je ne peux rien garantir. C’est un sacré boulot, et ma motivation a des hauts et des bas !
> 
> En attendant, à bientôt pour de futures traductions ! Pour le NaNoWriMo 2020, je vais de nouveau m’atteler à la traduction d’une fanfic d’au moins 50000 mots, espérons que cette fois ci je mettrai moins de temps à la publier, si j’arrive au bout du défi ^^


End file.
